¡Quiero un novio!
by LESVAL
Summary: Definitivamente ellos querían encontrar el amor… más sus métodos para encontrarlo eran totalmente opuestos.
1. Polos opuestos

**¡QUIERO UN NOVIO!**

* * *

**Summary:** Definitivamente ellos querían encontrar el amor… más sus métodos para encontrarlo eran totalmente opuestos.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Sailor moon, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Y&M**

**.**

**PREFACIO**

* * *

**POV MINA AINO.**

.

**"El amor a primera vista si existe"**

.

—Me ha encantado conocerte Mina.

—¡A mi igual Andrew! ha sido una cita estupenda, siento como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho ¿Verdad que sí?

—Emm… ¡Claro qué sí! Bueno tengo que irme, ya que mañana debo madrugar.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Emm… Mañana no será un buen día para mí, tengo este… proyecto que probablemente haga que se me olvide llamarte.

—¡Oh! Ya veo, descuida… entiendo… soy buena entendiendo ¿Sabes?… entonces… ¡No te preocupes! Yo te llamare, créeme, a mi no se me olvidará.

—¡Nooo! No te molestes… yo te llamare ¿Yo soy el hombre, no?

—¡Y qué hombre! Aggrrr —gruñó cual gatita coqueta, y él me devuelve una sonrisa torcidamente sexy—. Bueno... ¡Genial! Esperare _todo_ el día por tu llamada. —él asiente y se acerca a mí, para despedirse con un tierno beso en mi mejilla ¡Todo un caballero! Yo lo despido desde mi puerta, viéndolo subir en su muy sexy motocicleta.

Tan pronto entro a mi apartamento, gritó con desmedida emoción.

¡Si señor!

¡Mina Aino, por fin ha encontrado a su príncipe azul!

¡Esta vez definitivamente me casó!

.

**Una semana después.**

.

Han pasado 7 días, 8 horas y 15 minutos desde que Andrew y yo, pasamos la velada más romántica del mundo… y ¿Saben cuándo me ha llamado?

¡Nunca!

Después de una semana de esperar como neurótica su llamada, esta jamás llegó.

¡Qué tristeza! Y yo que lo creía el hombre de mis sueños…

¿Por qué los hombres son así? ¿Por qué nos mienten? No es que ande urgida de encontrarme un novio… y si fuera así ¿Eso qué tiene de malo? las mujeres nacemos para amar, es un instinto innato, una necesidad humana según el tipo listo de Maslow.

Dicen por ahí que las mujeres son de Venus y los hombres de Marte, Venus es la diosa del amor ¿No? ¿O era afrodita? ¿Afrodita y Venus son la misma persona? Bueno ¡Qué más da! El caso es que los hombres son unos ¡Malditos mentirosos! y no es que esté despechada porque el 99% de mis primeras citas nunca tienen una continuación… ¡No! Y tampoco es porque según mis amigas me enamoró demasiado rápido. El caso aquí no es discutir sobre ello, el caso es dejar en claro ¡Y muy en claro! que todos los hombres son unos mentirosos.

Porque simplemente no dicen:

"Bueno Mina la verdad es que no eres tan atractiva como pensaba"

"Me gusto más la chica que está a tu espalda"

"Solo quiero tener sexo"

"Tienes los pechos muy pequeños"

O simplemente "No pienso volverte a llamar jamás… no esperes mi llamada"

¿Por qué no son honestos? Porque alimentan nuestras falsas y más desesperadas esperanzas de encontrar un novio.

Y cuando por fin, creen que son sinceros, lo mejor que pueden decir para disculparse es que:

"No hubo química" ¿Qué se supone significa eso? ¿Qué tenga que disfrazarme con una bata blanca? Yo podría hacerlo…

"No tengo tiempo para una relación" Si tuvimos una cita ayer y te veo todas la noches en el mismo maldito bar… me imagino que eso quiere decir que definitivamente si tienes tiempo… ¡Idiota!

O con mi otro favorito… la excusa de Andrew…

"No quería herir tus sentimientos" Ok, ¿En realidad creyó que esa frase lo haría parecer sensible? ¡Bah! Si realmente no hubiera querido herir mis sentimientos me hubiera llamado, me hubiera besado, pedido que fuera su novia y hecho el amor durante toda la noche… eso definitivamente sería no herir mis sentimientos.

.

.

**POV YATEN KOU.**

.

**"Podré compartir el cuerpo, pero jamás el corazón"**

.

—¡Vaya Yaten! Realmente eso fue… fue…

—Orgásmico.

—En realidad iba a decir mágico.

—Bueno… ¡Debo irme! Debo descansar, tengo una cita esta noche.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye espera! ¡No puedes irte así!

Tomó mi chaqueta, ignorando su parloteo feminista, ni siquiera terminó de vestirme, y giró la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a salir.

—¡Gracias por todo Ashley! —le digo antes de cerrar la puerta. Nunca hay que olvidarse de los modales.

—Es Mónica ¡Idiota!

—¡Bah! Es lo mismo —digo aporreando la puerta.

Salgó de ese departamento, caminando directamente hacía el estacionamiento para abordar mi muy costoso convertible rojo… ¿Ya les dije que es bello?

¿Presumido?

¡Qué bah! Sólo realista. Y hablando de realidades ¿En realidad Ashley pensó que me quedaría todo el día con ella? Soy joven, atractivo y suficientemente exitoso, como para andar perdiendo el tiempo con una sola mujer.

¿Egoísta?

Si fuera egoísta… le hubiera hecho creer que ella es mi persona favorita en el mundo después de mi madre y de Angelina Jolie sólo para tener sexo gratis cada que se me antojará. ¡Soy demasiado bueno!

¿Enamorarme?

¡Pero claro! ¡Por supuesto! es por eso que continúo en mi búsqueda exhaustiva cada noche, siempre hay otra chica más delgada, con implantes más grandes y mucho más liberales.

Bajo por las escaleras de aquél edificio, tras las miradas lascivas de varias chicas que se encuentran en el pasillo; camino llegando así al estacionamiento, dónde una exótica morena parece tener problemas con su bonito auto… me ve sensual y no puedo evitar sonreír con galantería.

—Hola hermosa, ¿Necesitas ayuda? —ella asiente en complicidad, entendiendo perfectamente mis intensiones.

¡Nada como el sexo matutino! ¡Amo la libertad! ¡Amo a las mujeres!

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**.**

Bueno aquí regreso con la introducción de mi nuevo proyecto, espero que les haya gustado.

.

¿Terminaste de leer?

.

¿Quieres que lo continúe?

.

¡Deja Review!

.

**XOXO**

**.**

**LESVAL**


	2. ¡No te desesperes!

**¡QUIERO UN NOVIO!**

* * *

**Summary: **Definitivamente ellos querían encontrar el amor… más sus métodos para encontrarlo eran totalmente opuestos.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Sailor moon, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Y&M**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1. NO TE DESESPERES.**

**.**

**MINA AINO.**

.

.

"**La medida del amor es amar sin medida".** _Isadora Duncan_

…

_._

_._

—¡Es que, no lo entiendo! —reclamé a mis amigas indignada—. Es decir, ¡Ordenó más bebidas para nosotros! y _escuchen esto_ —me dirigí especialmente a Rei quien como siempre ignoraba que estuviera en una crisis emocional—, cuando llegó la mesera, se acordó exactamente de lo que había pedido, eso debe significar algo ¿verdad? —mi mirada revoloteaba de una chica a otra buscando desesperadamente un comentario de aprobación—, y luego se despidió de mí con un romántico beso en la mejilla. —enlacé mis manos y suspiré al recordarlo ese mágico momento.

—¡Espera, espera! —la voz de Lita me sacó de mi epifanía—. ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿Estás hablando de Andrew otra vez? —vi a Lita sorprenderse con mi respuesta.

—¡Si Lita! —sonreí asintiendo repetidas veces con una sonrisa por demás emocionada, de que al fin una me hiciera caso.

—¡Mina! —la vi rodar los ojos y supé que su comentario no me gustaría—. Él te dijo que no quería herir tus sentimientos para zafarse de tí… Pensé que ya lo habías superado y entendido. —expreso sin una pizca de sutileza… Ahí estaba mi _amiga _arruinando mis esperanzas con la tonta e inservible realidad.

—Bueno… —comencé a justificar—, lo más seguro es que no ha tenido buenas experiencias en el amor como yo, y ahora seguramente tiene miedo de enamorarse, porque en el fondo es muy tímido y sensible… definitivamente somos almas gemelas.

La vi inflar sus mejillas y soltar una risita nada confortable para mí. Yo entrecierro mis ojos, con desmedido rencor.

—¿Tímido y sensible? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Andrew? Porque el Andrew que conozco, no es para nada tímido. —respiró tratando de controlar su humor y me tomó de la mano—. Amiga, cuando un chico te dice que no, es _No_. Tú siempre justificas los desplantes y maximizas las mínimas atenciones… Debes ser realista. Además ¿No, tu misma habías dicho que esa excusa era una tontería?

Un deja vú se hizo presente. La excusa de Andrew…

.

.

"_Lo siento Mina pero lo que menos quiero es herir tus sentimientos… no lo soportaría."_

_¿No quería herir mis sentimientos? Ok, ¿En realidad creyó que esa frase lo haría parecer sensible? ¡Bah! Si realmente no hubiera querido herir mis sentimientos me hubiera llamado, me hubiera besado, pedido que fuera su novia y hecho el amor durante toda la noche… eso definitivamente sería no herir mis sentimientos._

_._

_._

¡Awww! Debo parar de contarle todos mis pensamientos secretos a Lita. ¡Soy demasiado honesta!

Lita me vio con esa expresión de "_Te lo dije"…_ odiaba cuando ella hacía esa cara.

—Ja… ja, ja —reí discretamente—. Sí, bueno, eso fue al principio, porque estaba realmente enojada, pero ahora que lo pienso bien… creo que ¡Mina Aino debe reparar su destrozadito corazón! —declare con entusiasmo.

—¿Destrozado corazón? —Lita esbozo en su rostro una expresión increíblemente frustrada—. ¡Mina! , ya te inventaste una novela en tu mente, sin fundamentos y lo peor es que ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! La realidad es que ya pasó una semana y nunca te llamó.

_Agrrr_ odiaba que fuera brutalmente honesta.

—Bueno amiga no debes ser desconsiderada, quizás se le perdió mi número, está enfermo o tal vez ¡Atropellaron a su perrito al cual quería mucho! uno nunca sabe, ja, ja, ja. —me encogí de hombros y reí cual desquiciada.

—¡Es más! Tal vez ahora mismo está deprimido en su cama, desesperado por encontrarme de nuevo, a su verdadero amor. —solloce imaginando la carita de tristeza de mi Andrew y me perdí dentro de mi imaginación…

—_¡Ah Mina! ¿Dónde estarás amor mío? —se preguntaba el Andrew de mis sueños… Mientras yo sin saber cómo, de repente aparecía en su habitación y nos fundíamos en un romántico beso._

—Mina…. ¡MINAAAA! ¡Estas babeando la tarea! —escuché el chasquear de sus dedos.

Parpadeé varias veces cómo siempre hago cuando trato de incorporarme a la cruel realidad.

—¡Hey! vuelve a la realidad. —me grito mi querida amiga—. Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, además dime ¿Qué chico besa en la mejilla a la chica que le gusta?

—¡Pues Andrew! Lo que pasa es que él sí es todo un caballero, de esos que ya no quedan. —evidencié enarcando las cejas.

—Exacto… ¡He ahí el problema! ¡Esos hombres ya no existen! —agrrr Lita siempre buscando piedras en el camino—. Veras amiga, hoy en día, uno no pierde la oportunidad de besar en los labios a la persona amada —hizo una pausa para pensar y continuó—, no sé, a veces eso sirve para dar a entender las intenciones románticas… un beso en la mejilla es para los amigos, para la familia, para los abuelitos. Lo siento Mina pero eso podría significar que no esperaba volverte a ver desde el principio.

Un sentimiento horrible cruzo mi garganta ¿Y si Lita tenía razón? Abrí los ojos con espanto "Lita definitivamente debía estar equivocada"

—Bueno tal vez no fue "tan" en la mejilla —traté de justificar—, o quizás me beso tan rápido que no pude darme cuenta de que en realidad me beso en la boca.

—¿En la mejilla o en la boca? ¡Decídete!

—O ¿Tal vez si fue en la mejilla? O tal vez a él le gusta dar besos en la mejilla a las chicas que le gusta, quizás fue criado por su abuelito.

—¡Dios! ¡Ya, CALLENSE! —gruño con fuerza la pelinegro a nuestro lado.

—¡Mina! necesito que me ayudes a pensar en algo creativo para la siguiente columna de la tarea ¡Por favor! ¡Estamos en clases! ¿La tarea en "equipo" les dice algo a ustedes dos? —habló Rei con enfado, quien hasta unos segundos se hallaba muy concentrada redactando nuestra tarea grupal.

—¡Rei es difícil concentrarse, cuando el chico, que tal vez es el chico de mis sueños, se rehúsa a llamarme! —le explique realizando un mohín de tristeza.

—¿No te ha llamado? La cita debió estar _realmente mal _—señalo con un rostro por demás endemoniado—. ¿Ya revisaste tu correo de voz? tal vez te dejó un correo despidiéndose de ti, ja, ja, ja —rió con malicia.

—¡NOOOO Rei! ¡No le digas eso! —exclamo Lita.

—¿Y por qué no? En este país soy libre de decir lo que se me antoje. —contesto Reí enseñándole la lengua.

Mi mente de pronto pareció una nebulosa intangible.

¿Buzón de voz? Ahora que lo pienso… no he revisado mi correo de voz en una semana. ¡Debo salir de aquí!

Voltee a verlas, y mientras ellas siguen discutiendo aprovechó con mi agudizada habilidad a escabullirme de ahí. Ya después habrá tiempo para que me perdonen.

_Mina salió del salón, frente a todos, menos ante los ojos de sus dos mejores amigas. _

—¿Dónde… dónde diablos esta Mina? —Rei volteo hacia el lugar de la rubia quien había desaparecido.

Lita recargo su cabeza un momento en su escritorio con pesadez —Por eso te decía que no le dijeras eso… seguramente se ha ido a revisar su correo de voz. ¡Hay Mina, nunca cambia!

—¿Por qué esta tan obsesionada con Andrew? ¿No tuvo dos citas más esta semana?

—Tuvo 3, pero ninguno le hablo de nuevo. Creo que la alcanzaré, te veo luego, ¡chao!

—¡Oye la tarea es para mañana!

—Si mañana la hacemos —le grito la marrón.

_Mina no tenía la paciencia necesaria para esperar las 4 horas que quedaban de clases y Lita quien vivía con ella la conocía a la perfección._

_._

_**Digite su contraseña**_

— A

— M

— O

— R

Apreté el número correspondiente a la letra y el resultado _no_ era el que esperaba escuchar.

.

_**Usted no tiene ningún mensaje.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Agrr! —Pataleé y agite los brazos desesperada—. ¡Qué maldito! Ni siquiera se dignó a mandarme un mensaje de despedida ¿Cree que no soy tan importante como para despedirse de mí ni siquiera a través de una maquina?

¡La vida es injusta!

¡Muy injusta!

Tres citas en una semana y ¿Ninguno me habla? Empiezo a considerar el hecho de que mi vida es realmente patética.

¡Rayos! Quiere decir que sólo me gané una regañada gratis de Rei, ¿Y todo para qué? Para que no tenga ni un mensaje ni siquiera de mi propia madre.

Gritó y me dejo caer con los brazos extendidos y la nuca hacia atrás en el cómodo sofá rosa de mi sala.

De verdad que la vida es odiosa, es decir dudo que en este mundo haya alguien más dedicada a buscar al amor de su vida, que yo.

Y ahora ¡Hasta Amy tiene novio!

¡Ella! que trabaja encerrada en una oficina, sin contacto social, ¿Y qué paso? Que se le descompone su bendito ordenador y el ingeniero resulta ser un tipo guapísimo quien se siente atraído de inmediato por la inocente Amy… No quiero sonar mala onda, pero ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Digo, yo soy mucho más hermosa y divertida.

¿Por qué esa clase de eventos mágicos no me suceden a mí?

Tal vez ya deba aceptar mi destino… morir vieja, decrepita y lo peor ¡Soltera!

¡Ahhhhh! ¡Seré la anciana de los gatos! Y hablando de gatos, siento el peludo roce de mí gatito sobre mis piernas —Al menos tú si me quieres ¿verdad Artemis? —le digo melosa.

Veo a mi gatito acercarse a mi pecho con sus enormes ojos risueños… se acerca y de repente soy consciente de que sólo se acerca a mí para comer las migajas de mi torta de la mañana e inmediatamente al tomarla se baja ignorándome como todos los ¡Malditos hombres!

—¡GATO mal agradecido! —le grito aventándole mi zapato, y me echo de nuevo en mi sofá, dispuesta a morir y cumplir mi destino.

Con los ojos cerrados escuchó cómo se abre la puerta principal, pero a sabiendas de quien se trata decido seguir con mi acto dramático.

—¡No otra vez! ¡Mina! ¿No me digas que si te dejó un correo de voz de despedida?

—Ni si quiera se digno a eso… —dije abriendo un ojo para mirarla de soslayo.

—¡Vamos Mina! ¡Levántate! —la escucho acercarse a mí, y jalarme de un brazo, logrando sentarme pesé a mi resistencia.

—Déjame morir sola amiga...

—¡Oh Mina! ya te dijo Amy que no morirás poniéndote de cabeza… sólo ganaras que te sangre la nariz o que te de una enorme jaqueca.

Y tiene toda la razón, porque en seguida siento escurrir el líquido caliente por mi nariz.

—¡Papel! ¡Lita papel!

La veo correr en dirección al baño, yo aviento mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras espero el dichoso papel.

—Toma —me da el pedazo de papel, y yo enderezo la cabeza para dejar que todo escurra en el.

—¡Grashias! —le digo con voz gangosa.

—¡Mina debes dejar los melodramas! —sugiere dibujando un mohín divertido, mientras se sienta a mi lado y cabecea en desaprobación—. ¡Mina eres bella y divertida! Hay muchos otros peces en el agua además de Andrew.

—Soy una mala pescadora —murmuro agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota.

—¡Awww Mina! Tal vez no te llamó porque está de viaje de negocios —dice tratando de animarme.

—Lita… Andrew es estudiante aún, no tiene porque salir de "viaje de negocios"

—¡Oye espera! después de que salí con Zafiro la primera cita, no me llamó en once días, ¡Una semana! Y ahora después de 2 años, estamos comprometidos.

—Y sabes que te odio por ello ¿Verdad?

—Ya llegará tu príncipe, solo debes tener paciencia.

—Ni siquiera sé que significan esas palabras —cerré los ojos admitiendo.

—Pues deberías…. Estoy de acuerdo en que salgas a tus citas, pero sal con la mentalidad de que vas a CONOCERLO no a CASARTE con él, es en serio, siempre te precipitas.

—Eso es porque, yo me tomo muy en serio el significado del amor.

—¡Tan en serio, que resulta aterrador! ¿No has escuchado ese dicho que dice "El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas"?

—Y tú, no has escuchado ese dicho que dice… "Si la montaña no va a Mina, Mina va a la montaña" ¡No me regañes! —le suplico mientras me tapo la cara con el cojín del mueble—. Además ahora que lo pienso ¡Todo es tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? Tú me preguntaste si conocía a alguien y le di a Andrew tu número —se levanta indignada, para acomodar sus útiles escolares—. Cuando me pidas un favor, evalúa los pros y los contras. Hago lo mejor que puedo para ayudarte a conseguir novio, ¡No me eches la culpa!

Yo ignoró su comentario —¿Por qué debe ser tan difícil conseguir novio? Es decir, soy hermosa y productiva… ¿Qué pasa con estos hombres de hoy en día?

—¿Productiva? ¿Bromeas verdad? —la veo inflar sus cachetes soltando al cabo de segundos una carcajada de lo más estrambótica.

Entrecierro los ojos y la miró con desmedido odio y desaprobación.

—Esta era la parte en la que tú dices algo para confortarme _amiga_ —ella me ignora por completo.

—Mina tu papá te paga la escuela, no trabajas, y casi siempre te saltas las clases por andar persiguiendo a chicos y también…

Yo dejo de escucharla, necesito hacer algo para que mi status romántico cambie de patética a genial.

Andrew es hermoso y sé muy bien que él es el hombre de mis sueños, sólo que él aún no lo sabe y mi objetivo es que se dé cuenta de ello.

Muchos hombres huyen porque tienen _miedo_ al amor, mi parte será que él descubra que conmigo puede ser muy feliz.

Lo primero será un "encuentro casual"… y recordando algo más que sus ojos azules, me pareció escuchar que siempre va los jueves al club sky, no estaría de más pasarme por ahí y…

—MINAAAAAAAAAAAA —el grito de Lita me hizo incorporarme de un brinco.

Me llevo las manos al oído, sobándolo después de aquél grito tan directo… —¡Dios! No vuelvas a hacer eso Lita ¡Me pudiste dejar sorda! —le hice saber con voz entrecortada.

—¿Escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?

¡Noooo!

—Sí, que no debo saltarme las clases…. —respondo pestañeando.

Ella agacha la cabeza… —¡Mina tu no cambias!

—Amiga compréndeme, tengo una crisis emocional, además casi me dejas discapacitada.

—No cabe duda que eres la reina del drama… Vale, vale pues, levántate y arréglate, vamos más tarde por unas copas al "sky". Sin duda las necesitas.

—¿Al Sky? ¡Siii! —me pongo de pie y doy brincos de emoción por la sala… ¡Parece que mi suerte ha cambiado!

—¡Espera un momento! —detengo los brincos y encuentro mi mirada con la mirada de sospecha de Lita—. ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? ¿No me dirás que es el club favorito de Andrew, verdad? Porque no quiero más melodramas Mina, ¡Por favor!

¡Realmente odio que Lita me conozca tan bien!

—No, no ¿cómo crees? Ya ni me acuerdo de Andrew ¿Quién es, tu perro? —comento con una risita nerviosa—. Yo lo decía porque dicen que ese club es muy hermoso y exclusivo ¿No? —intento despistarla.

Ella me sostiene una mirada entrecerrando los ojos… de esas que me obligan a confesarle la verdad después de 10 segundos. Pero resisto... ¡Resisto!

La veo llevar sus dedos hacia su barbilla, analizando mi lenguaje corporal… Pasan los segundos y parece que al fin decide creerme.

—Si… Además no solamente es exclusivo, las leyendas urbanas cuentan que el dueño es un joven hermosísimo ¿Te imaginas?

¡Es increíble que me creyera! Voy mejorando mis tácticas. Esperen… ¿Un hombre hermosísimo? Eso sí que llama toda mi atención.

—¿El dueño? ¿Joven? ¿Hermosísimo? —repito realmente interesada—. ¿Qué tan joven es?

—No sé cómo de 20 a 23 años, eso es lo que dicen en la uni.

—¡Es demasiado joven! ¿Estás seguro que él es el dueño?

—Si —asintió—, Pero hay te va la mala… —mi mente responde con agilidad, sabiendo que todo en esta vida tiene un maldito "pero".

—¡Tiene novia!

—No él…

—¡Está casado!

—¡No!

—¡Es gay!

—¡No!

—¡Es un hombre mujeriego y buscado por el FBI como enemigo público número 1!

—¡NOOOO! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Minako déjame hablar! ¡Por Dios! Antes de que eches a volar tu imaginación. —dibuje en mi rostro un puchero de niña regañada ante su comentario

—¡No me regañes….! —le murmuro estrujando mi almohada—. No reprimas mi creatividad, además, todo puede suceder en este mundo ¿Qué no?

Ella vuelve a suspirar mientras tomar asiento en el piso… La veo abrir la boca despacio como si estuviera fatigada —Me refiero a que dicen que el dueño es un viejo en un cuerpo de un joven, ya sabes a lo que me refiero… —dice expresando una sonrisa cómplice, mientras levanta las cejas divertida.

¿Un viejo en un cuerpo de un muchacho? ¿Benjamín Button? Se refiere al viejito cara de pasa de la película esa….

—Benjamín Button ¡Iuuuuuu! ¡Yo jamás me fijaría en un anciano Lita!

—No en ese sentido bobita… —rié relajadamente—. Dicen que es un anciano, porque es un déspota amargado —me explica—, Además Benjamín Button era lo contrario _tonta_, un joven en un cuerpo de un viejo ¡Mira que eres ocurrente! —se pone de pie y procede a dirigirse a su habitación.

—Te lo digo, para que no te hagas ilusiones por si lo vemos —la escuchó gritar.

—¿Yo hacerme ilusiones con un tipo así? ¡Jamás! —le contesto en un grito.

¿Será muy guapo ese tal Benjamín?

.

.

**YATEN KOU.**

.

.

"**El amor es una amistad con momentos eróticos".** _Jacinto Benavente._

_._

_._

Escuché por decima vez el molesto sonar de mi celular, y bufe al darme cuenta de que la perseverancia de las mujeres realmente puede ser molesta.

Suspiré, y dejé que mi buzón de voz contestará por mí… de nuevo.

"_¡Hola habla Kou! No puedo contestarte ahora, porque si estás hablando a este celular, es obvio que no eres importante para mí. De lo contrario tendrías el número de mi verdadero celular; así que haz tu vida y acosa a alguien más, chao… ¡Ah! Y no te molestes en volver a marcar por favor". _

¡Bah! Tenía que corregir ese mensaje, era demasiado amable… y la amabilidad deja cabida a falsas interpretaciones.

"_Si desea dejar un mensaje por favor hágalo después del ¡Pip!" _¡Ah! Aquí va la parte de los reclamos.

Recorro mi vista y percibo a través de los murmullos que provienen de afuera de mi oficina, que hay moros en la costa, así que con la pesadez inevitable, alcanzo el aparato con una de mis manos, desactivo el altavoz y lo acerco a mi oído izquierdo, para poder seguir sosteniendo mi pluma con la mano derecha y concentrarme en lo único importante en mi vida, el trabajo.

Escuchó su suspirar… y sé que esta armándose de valor para dejarme un mensaje de voz en su intento por volverme a ver _¡Ah, que fastidio!_, me digo a mi mismo; sujeto el aparato con mi hombro para pasarme fugazmente la mano por el cabello en señal de tedio, una vez terminado ese acto, recargo el codo sobre mi escritorio para escuchar más cómodo su reclamo feminista.

Realmente odio que las mujeres se crean valientes… ¿Qué no entienden que si un hombre no las busca primero, simplemente significa que no estamos interesados? Digo, no es como si necesitaras tener un doctorado en psicología para entender aquello. Todo se resume a que un NO, es un No, sin medias tintas.

El silencio continúa y ella sigue sin decir ni una sola palabra.

¿Si no va a decir nada, porque demonios no cuelga? Sé que está ahí, porque la llamada no ha finalizado y aún escucho su molesta respiración… rodo los ojos con aburrimiento y colocó de nuevo el aparato sobre el escritorio, accionándolo en alta voz. ¡Qué hable cuando quiera hablar!

Dirijo nuevamente mi concentración en los papeles sobre mí escritorio, tomando mi fina pluma para sellar aquellos contratos que me harán más rico de lo que soy.

De repente, el sonido de su garganta, hace que giré mi vista nuevamente hacia el estúpido aparato desechable, ¿Cuándo terminara esta tortura?

—¡Hey Yaten! ¡Wow! Debo admitir que eso fue… _horrible_; pero en realidad pienso que la pasamos bien, y podríamos repetirlo más tarde quizás… —¿Esta mujer no entiende indirectas? O simplemente es muy buena evadiendo la realidad—. Emm no me importa… — dudó un segundo—, si no deseas nada formal, yo entiendo esa clase de miedo a enamorarse y bueno ¡Llámame! me encantaría hacer el amor de nuevo contigo.

¡Ja! ¿Yo, miedo a enamorarme? —¡Maldita loca con la que me lié! —pienso aquello con una carcajada mental, mientras me hundo un poco más en mi muy confortable silla de escritorio… definitivamente una buena inversión.

Esperen un momento, dijo ¿Hacer el amor nuevamente?

Ok es suficiente. Cuando una chica llama al sexo "Hacer el amor" es un indicativo de que las cosas deben aclararse pronto. Levanto mi mano para contestar el maldito celular de una vez por todas, aprovechando que ella aún está en línea.

—¡Hey! —le llamo descansando mi pluma en mi elegante escritorio y mi ocupada vista de mis contratos

—¡Yaten! —contesta emocionada como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Ok esto va rápido.

—Mira emm… _(¿Cómo rayos se llamaba?) _¡Niña!… lo que pasó entre nosotros ayer, fue "sexo" sólo eso, no te creas especial y mucho menos concibas la estúpida idea de que tú y yo podemos tener algo más que un acostón, porque eso _nunca_ pasará ¿ok? Así que déjate de inventar estúpidas excusas a tus definitivamente, sí "rechazos amorosos" y déjame en paz de una vez. —la escucho sollozar y cierro los ojos esperando su reacción más lógica "enojo".

Pero ella no contesta… ¿Qué rayos espera para insultarme y colgar? Todavía, le estoy concediendo el privilegio de pensar que ella me mando al demonio, ¿Y no reacciona? Como dije… la amabilidad a veces complica más las cosas.

—Ok… —musita al fin tímida—. ¿Ok? ¿No hará drama? ¡Eso es simplemente demasiado extraño!

Desconcertado por su lentitud, le dedico una sonrisa torcida… la mejor que tengo, como si ella pudiera verla a través del auricular. Espero un minuto más…. Y al fin sucede.

—"Eres un maldito perro amargado, idiota, estúpido, homosexual y ¿sabes qué? Soy demasiado para ti... bla, bla, bla. —explota dejando libre la maraya de insultos acumulados y finalmente cuelga.

¡Esta sí que fue lánguida! ¡Cómo se tardo en reaccionar! Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, y prosigo a las cosas importantes.

¿Qué? ¿Piensan que soy cruel?

¡Bah! Simplemente honesto, es mejor hacer que comiencen el periodo de duelo cuanto antes y evitarse los reclamos de los días acumulados.

¿Qué sucede con las mujeres de hoy en día? ¿Un acostón y ya debemos casarnos con ellas? ¡Cada vez están más locas! ¡Es en serio!

Realmente pienso que debería ser un delito dejar que una mujer vea demasiadas películas románticas.

Las películas románticas, son como el alcohol si lo piensan bien… ¡Ambos tienen el mismo maldito efecto! hacen que las personas pierdan el sentido de la realidad.

Y eso, es terrible para un hombre. ¡Es casi como huir de un asesino serial!

.

.

Ok, termine el corte, entonces me levanto, acomodo mi gabardina de Burberry y me dirijo hacia la barra de mi club "Sky". Toda la gente se sorprende que yo con 24 años, sea el dueño del club más popular de todo Nueva York y no los culpo, yo también me sorprendería.

Siempre fui bueno haciendo negocios y a decir verdad toda la vida se resume en una buena inversión, como yo con mi dinero, las mujeres y mis amados automóviles. Siempre para obtener lo mejor de lo mejor.

¡Pero claro qué tengo mi propia colección de carros! y mi favorito es el porche rojo de dos puertas…. Suficiente para mí y mi linda gatita Luna. ¡Hey! en serio es una gatita, no una prostituta como muchas mentes morbosas pensarán.

Salgó de mi oficina para supervisar que todo esté en orden para abrir el club. Y como es de esperarse cada mirada femenina esta sobre mí, y las no tan femeninas igual.

—Hola Yaten ¡Te ves muy bien! —expresan las 4 sexys hostess en coro.

—¡Yo siempre preciosas! —les lanzó un guiño, escuchando el suspiro masivo que este provoca a mis espaldas.

Después de todo el drama, me siento de buen humor, pero eso cambia repentinamente tras lo que mis ojos observan.

¡Tan sólo falta una hora para que el club abra y todo es un completo desastre! Algunas sillas aún están sobre la mesa, y el personal no está donde _deberían._

A lo lejos veo al idiota que puse como jefe de personal, y camino directo hacia él.

—¡Hey Nicholas! ¿Dónde está el otro barman? ¡Se supone que ya todos deben estar en su sitio!

—Ehh jefecito… de eso quería hablarle… —dice rascándose la cabeza nervioso —Ryo se ha reportado enfermo y…

—¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir? —le tomó de la corbata, y lo siento temblar ante mi agarre, soltándolo al instante tras los murmullos del personal.

—No hay nadie que cubra la barra —responde temeroso.

—¿ Y cuándo demonios pensabas informarme de esto? —le inquirí con enfado.

—Es que… apenas acaba de llamar. —intenta explicar.

Su rostro pálido, me devuelve un fugaz minuto de conciencia, recapacitando sobre mi enervado humor. Respiro hondo y le contesto con más tranquilidad.

—Bueno… Puedes decirle que está despedido y que no se moleste en poner de nuevo un pie por aquí… —le veo asentir trémulo.

—¡Hey gente! ¿Alguien puede cubrir a Ryo?

Logró escuchar un _"No"_ en coro. ¡Inútiles! ¡Estoy rodeado de incompetentes!

No me queda más… ¡Tendré que atenderla yo! Y sólo esperó que al menos pueda servirle un trago a una bella chica, una no tan psicótica o aprehensiva.

—¿Otra vez de gruñón? —escuchó a mi espalda y giró mi mirada encontrándome a mi primito.

—¿Tú no tienes nada que hacer, verdad? —él sólo se limita a sonreír con descaró.

—¿Estas consciente de ya existen leyendas urbanas sobre tu _"tierno"_ comportamiento rondando en la ciudad?

¡Bah! ¡La gente nunca tiene nada mejor que hacer que inventar rumores!

—Haber déjame adivinar: Hombre joven, exitoso, mujeriego y amargado… seguramente lo han dicho las fulanas ardidas que he rechazado con _sutileza_ —le respondo ladeando una sonrisa.

Él me dirige una mirada de "que cinismo el tuyo" y me acercó a él indicándole con la mirada que vayamos a mi oficina. Las conversaciones con Andrew siempre deben mantenerse secretas, más si piensa restregarme nuevamente sus conquistas en mi cara.

—¡Yaten, Yatencito! —canta desaprobando con la cabeza mientras llegamos a nuestro destino—. Cuándo llegará el momento en que digas _¡Andrew! ¡Querido primo!_ _Te presento a_… Y yo te contestaré, _¡Oh, con que es ella pillín…! _

Yo simplemente río a su comentario, ¡El cinismo sin duda viene de familia!

—¿Así como tú? Qué disfrutas y te engalanas de tener 4 novias —lo veo sonreír con descaro. Me siento en mi silla y le ofrezco hacer lo mismo, él obedece.

—¡Huy primito! y serían ¡5! si no es porque de verdad ya no tengo tiempo para atenderlas a todas… Como por ejemplo hace una semana, me le escapé a una chica realmente bella, rubia, ojos azules y con un cuerpo delirante. —repito… el cinismo viene de familia.

—¿Y qué paso? —preguntó innecesariamente—. ¡Ah, ya sé! Adivino era del tipo empalagosa y le diste el sermón de los sentimientos —siempre es lo mismo.

Él abre los ojos con sorpresa, asintiendo con su gran cabezota —¡Huy primo! A veces espantas cuando adivinas así de la nada, definitivamente tienes un don —"_Uno de tantos"_ pienso con diversión—. Aunque no se… estaba tan guapa, que he estado dudando en llamarla de nuevo. — lo veo dubitar, como si se tratará de una obra altruista.

Me cruzo de brazos y exhalo con fuerza e intriga —¡Nunca te he entendido! ¡En serio que no! Si sabes que jamás llegaras a nada con ellas, ¿Para qué hacerlas sufrir larga y prolongadamente? ¡Y déjate de eso! ¿Por qué perder tu tiempo y peor aún, _tu dinero_? ¡Es estúpido!

—Eso es porque tú y yo no somos iguales Yaten… _—¿Se acaba de dar cuenta de ello?_ ¡Idiota!—, aunque a los dos nos dicen "_mujeriegos"_ tú eres diferente a mí. Yo paso la noche con las mujeres porque es divertido tenerlas seguras; una a diario, todas pendiente a mis necesidades —me dice como si realmente me estuviera perdiendo de algo—, En cambio tú… —continua—, en un intento bizarro de buena bondad, las mandas a la goma para no darles más esperanzas y seguir jugando con ellas.

¿Ven como _no_ soy tan malo?

¡Vamos a quien le dan pan que llore! Cuando surge una oportunidad… no hay que desaprovecharla, pero tampoco abusar.

Creo en el amor, ¡Es en serio! Digo todo hombre desea dejar su descendencia narcisista. Mis padres fueron un matrimonio feliz y unido, ellos son la prueba tangible de que el verdadero amor existe, quizás es por ello que no deseo perder mi tiempo con chicas con las que se de antemano que simplemente no funcionara.

En mi vida, sólo existen dos tipos de mujeres: Las que valen la pena y las que no… Desafortunadamente sólo he conseguido conocer aquellas con las que sólo vale la pena pasar una noche.

—O tal vez sólo…. —su voz fanfarrona me trae de regreso—, tratas de cubrir tu verdadero _yo_ homosexual —bromea soltando una estúpida carcajada.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —me erguí en un movimiento—. ¡No te proyectes primito! Ya sabes lo que dicen… qué entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma. —chasqueó dándole un golpe fuerte en el hombro.

—¡Pues uno nunca sabe…! Después de todo yo tengo que salir a la conquista a diario, mientras las mujeres llegan a ti como corderitos que se van al matadero a voluntad propia. ¡Eso sí que es raro! —argumenta torciendo la boca.

—Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen… "Unos nacemos con estrella y otros como tú simplemente nacen estrellados" ja, ja.

—Ja, ja —imita sarcástico —, eso ya no me calló tan bien, en fin… ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? Yo tengo una cita con unas gemelas hermosas esta noche y no me importaría compartir ¿Qué dices?

—Pues a diferencia de ti _yo _si tengo que trabajar; así que no cuentes conmigo. —declaro. Me levanto de mi asiento y él hace lo mismo—. Por cierto ¿No te gustaría trabajar hoy atendiendo la barra?

Salimos de la oficina.

—¿Yo? ¿Trabajar? ¡Huuy! Bueno… ¡Es tentador, sin duda! Porque así podría pescar pollitas nuevas; sin embargo creo que las gemelas siguen siendo una opción mucho más tentadora —la verdad no sé ni para que le pregunte.

Caminamos hasta la salida, y ambos nos detenemos en seco para intercambiar nuestras últimas frases de despedida.

—¡Bueno…! No queda de otra, tendré que atenderla yo — le expresó resignado, reposando mi mano derecha sobre mi cadera.

—¡Vamos Yaten, no te aflijas! quien quite y conozcas el amor de tu vida detrás de esa _odiosa _barra —dice determinadamente burlón.

—¡Ja! —resoplo satírico—. ¡Créeme! Al amor de mi vida no la conoceré de esa forma tan vulgar. Además… no tengo prisa en conocerla.

—¿Conocerla?

Así es… Sé bien que "la mujer" por la que vale la pena parecer un _idiota _inminentemente llegará, sólo espero que no sea demasiado pronto, porque los negocios no pueden esperar, y hablando de ello…

—¡Bueno Andrew! No quiero ser grosero, pero… ¡Termina de largarte de una vez! que tengo que organizar a esta bola de inútiles —no se ofende, después de todo ya está acostumbrado a mi intenso humor.

Él asiente con una sonrisa, y yo entró para poner las cosas en orden.

.

.

**Continúara…**

* * *

Bueno este fic, tiene una idea bastante común, nada elaborada y tal vez trillada, pero es algo que quise hacer, puesto que ¿A poco no, alguna vez hemos estado en alguna situación similar? Ya sea por el lado de Yaten o Minako o algo intermedio.

Es claro que todos deseamos con el alma encontrar el amor desesperadamente, aunque lo expresamos de diferentes maneras, ya sea ocultando el deseo y enmascarándolo con orgullo, temor, etc. o bien siendo demasiado sinceras y entusiastas…

¡Bah! ¡Lo único cierto acerca del amor… es que es complejo en magnitud!

Bien, esto lo escribí hoy impulsada por un brote de inspiración, así que no creo que haya quedado como hubiera querido y mucho menos perfecto, pero me conozco y si no lo subo hoy, quien sabe cuando lo haré, por qué siempre encuentro "peros" ja, ja.

Verán, las musas me han dado la espalda últimamente, pero intento actualizar y no dejar mis historias en el olvido…

**Gracias a todas las chicas que han leído y aún más a las que se animan a comentar:**


	3. Benjamín

**¡QUIERO UN NOVIO!**

* * *

**Summary: **Definitivamente ellos querían encontrar el amor… más sus métodos para encontrarlo eran totalmente opuestos.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

.

**Y&M**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2. BENJAMIN.**

**.**

**MINAKO AINO.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Todo lo que sabemos del amor es que el amor es todo lo que hay". **__Emily Dickinson_

_._

_._

—¡Sí señor, hoy definitivamente será mi noche! —me prometí a mí misma, con total y gran convicción de que eso sin duda se haría realidad.

Tenía un buen presentimiento y con esa convicción en mis pronósticos, sonrió y doy un brinquito, no pudiendo contener la emoción que suponía el encontrarme con mi verdadero amor.

—¡Wow Lit! ¡Esté club es realmente fantástico! ¡Desde hoy serás mi mejooor amigaaaa…! —cante avisándole.

Ella me mira frunciendo el cejo… —¡Soy tu mejor amiga desde los 5 años Mina! —expuso con tono enfadado.

—¡Oh, es verdad! Ja, ja.

—¡¿Y yo qué? ¡Siempre me dejan atrás! —¡Ups! Se me había olvidado que Rei también estaba con nosotras.

Lita y yo nos vimos en complicidad envolviéndola al final en uno de esos abrazos grupales que tanto odiaba nuestra pelinegra favorita.

—¡Te queremos Rei! —dijimos en coro, mientras ella se resistía y yo sobaba mi mejilla repetidas veces contra la suya.

—Ya, ¡ya! Si arruinan mi outfit prometo que me largo de aquí. —sentencio con seriedad.

—Ok, sólo por qué la fila ya está avanzando —comento Lita.

—¡Sí! ¡Noche de chicas! —grito con emoción, sintiendo al mismo tiempo el brazo envolvente de ambas.

Era reconfortante volver a salir con ellas, porque desde que Lita tenía novio, eran raras las veces en que las tres salíamos juntas por la noche. Rei, siempre estaba metida en su clase de yoga, fomentando su equilibrio espiritual. Yo intente meterme con ella, para pasar más tiempo juntas, pero en la primera clase ella y otras personas _nada amables_ me hicieron ver que el yoga no era para mí; especialmente si me la pasaba platicando mientras nos hacíamos nudos con nuestras extremidades.

¡Que querían! yo jamás vi algún anuncio que dijera que estaba prohibido hablar.

En fin… Nos formamos en la fila.

¡Esta noche la aprovecharía al máximo! La esperanza centellaba en mi interior. No por algo había pasado 1 hora buscando el atuendo perfecto, media hora en maquillaje y otra media hora en cambiarme nuevamente de ropa, porque siempre no me gusto lo que había escogido inicialmente.

—¿Traes tu identificación Mina? —pregunto Rei sacándome de mis usuales divagaciones.

De inmediato comencé a buscar en mi enorme bolso purpura.

—¡Yo la traigo! —expreso Lita antes de que yo perdiera los estribos—. ¡Sabía que esto pasaría!

A veces es bueno que las personas no tengan demasiada fe en uno…

—¡Y por eso te adoro! —le agradecí abrazandola.

—¡No deberías solaparla tanto Lita! Así nunca aprenderá a ser responsable —espeto Rei enseñándome la lengua.

—Pues no creí que me la pidieran, después de todo…

—Sigues pareciendo una puberta —completo sin piedad Rei.

—"Las siguientes" —ordenó el gigante de seguridad, un muchacho alto y con cara demoniaca.

—¿Tienen pases? —preguntó, mientras yo veía a mi amiga responder. Ellas siempre eran las encargadas de las cosas "importantes".

—¡Sí! tenemos pases especiales —contesto Lita entregando los boletos que Zafiro le había conseguido.

Los pases especiales nos aseguraban un lugar y la entrada gratis, sin incluir el consumo.

—¡Pasen! —respondió con voz grave el guardia y ante eso las 3 avanzamos, pero de pronto sentí un agarre.

—¡Excepto tú! —me indico y yo me petrifique al instante—. Enséñame tú credencial de elector. —ordeno y yo volteé a ver a Lita quién ya me entregaba mi identificación, mientras Rei se moría de la risa.

Una vez ese penoso momento, la tres ingresamos al club.

Camine dando pequeños brincos de emoción por el largo lobby, todo era magnifico y súper chic. Sin duda Benjamín tenía un excelente gusto o bien había contratado al mejor diseñador de interiores, porque esto merecía toda la pena.

Al ingresar al salón, mi vista desfilo por toda la habitación buscando a mi principal objetivo, Andrew Furuhata. Avanzamos hasta dirigirnos al gabinete reservado por el novio de Lita.

El gabinete que nos había tocado era de color rosado, sillones rosas y separados por unas cortinas transparentes súper fashionistas ¡Perfecto para nuestra noche de chicas! ¡Este club era sin duda hermoso!

—¡Wow! Esto sí que merece cada peso de mis ahorros —exclamo Rei.

—¡Sin duda! —la apoye aún deslumbrada por la belleza del club.

Había mesas de todos los colores, rosas, rojos, azules... vestidas en decorados minimalista.

El bar desde nuestra visión, era enorme y magnifico, con sillas igual multicolor. La pista de baile era enorme y de suelo negro brillante, las luces se arrastraban más allá de la pista. Y además la enorme pantalla 3d era algo que definitivamente daba el toque ideal a este club, antro o lo que sea que fuera, porque definitivamente no había nada igual en la ciudad. No por algo era el mejor y el más exclusivo.

Este era uno de los momentos que guardaría en mi memoria por siempre... y además esta experiencia era algo que sin pensar presumiría en colegio al día siguiente.

—Esperemos al mesero. —propuso Lita.

Después de que este llegó, ordenamos nuestras bebidas, y una vez que las hubimos sorbido, nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile.

Bailamos entre nosotras y platicando a gritos, el ambiente estaba increíble, la música magnifica, sin duda estábamos pasando un buen rato.

—Vamos a ir al baño ¿Vienes? —pregunto Lita de improvisto.

—¡No!, yo aquí las espero —conteste con rapidez.

Después de todo, era mucho más fácil que me invitaran a bailar si Rei no estaba a mi lado y aún mejor, así tendría la libertad de buscar a Andrew sin las reclamaciones y advertencias de mis mejores amigas.

.

.

Después de un rato de fallidos intentos en mi búsqueda y de rechazar a los esperpentos que se me acercaban, a lo lejos observe que las chicas ya regresaban del tocador, sin embargo Lita parecía afligida, visiblemente preocupada.

Me acerque lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a su distancia, no sabía lo que había sucedido, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué te paso amiga? —le digo tomándola de la mano. Lita miró a Rei y ella asintió, tomando el control. Y de inmediato supe que la mala noticia me incluía a mí.

No sin más, Rei siempre era la encargada de dar las malos augurios.

—¡Ah! ¡Dime tú Lita! —suplico sabiendo que ella tendrá muchísimo más tacto.

No había nada mucho peor en este mundo que las malas noticias contadas con la brutalidad característica de Rei Hino. Si una notica era ligeramente mala, sin duda ella haría que parecieran el apocalipsis.

Rei torció la boca y Lita me miró con duda.

—Esto… Mina acabamos de ver a Andrew —soltó al fin, haciendo que mi corazón se activará con mucha fuerza.

—¡Sí! ¿Dónde? —las veo a ambas voltear hacia la derecha, y camino de inmediato hacia esa dirección para encontrarme con él.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como avancé un agarre se presiono con fuerza en mi brazo, haciendo detenerme y encontrarme con una de mis amigas.

—Estaba besando a otra chica Mina —se apresuro a explicar Rei.

—¿Besando? ¿En la frente, en la mejilla? Quizás es su hermana. —pregunto estúpidamente esperanzada. Sin duda era muy buena evitando.

Rei meneó la cabeza, respondiendo lo más temido. —En la boca y con pasión debo añadir, definitivamente no creo que sea su hermana.

*Mente en blanco*

—Tranquila Mina, estarás bien, no merece la pena un tipo que juega con las mujeres como él. —vagamente me pareció escuchar la voz de Lita, me recitaba el discurso usual, aquél que ya me había aprendido de memoria.

Aquel que a pesar de las palabras de aliento, no terminaba de convencerme, sus dulces palabras no sonaban real.

¿Por qué si soy tan hermosa y buena…?

¿Por qué nunca me toman en serio?

No supe cuanto tiempo mi mente estuvo en coma, hasta que escuché el grito nada sutil de Rei.

—¡Mina! —gritó haciéndome salir de mi ensimismamiento.

—¡Ah sí, sí! ¡Estoy bien amigas! ja, ja, ja —estallo en risitas defensivas. No quería que ellas me vieran afectada, no quería que ellas me dijeran la frase que más detestaba "Te lo dije".

Trate de esbozar la mejor sonrisa que encontré, temblorosa y algo retorcida; pero entonces, la humedad que resbalaba ya por mi mejilla, me dejo en evidencia.

—¡Iré al tocador! Creo que soy alérgica a este rimer, me ha hecho lagrimar. —expliqué, pero tan pronto avance 3 pasos….

—¡Espera!, vamos contigo —logro escuchar a mis espaldas.

—¡No! —me giré deteniéndome en seco. Sonreí sacudiendo mis manos apresuradamente negando con ellas, recalcando que no había nada por lo qué preocuparse—. ¡Estoy bien! ahora regreso, por favor Lita, Rei, quédense aquí.

Mis amigas sólo asintieron, quizás comprendiendo que necesitaba estar sola. Porque además de las esperanzas rotas, también estaba la vergüenza que suponía la afirmación de las advertencias de mis amigas.

¡Rayos! Tenía que aprender a escuchar consejos, era una nefasta jugadora en el amor.

Así, camine entre la gente con prisa, era patético "Esta noche debería haber sido _Mi noche_" ¿Qué parte del pedido no entendió Diosito?

Y cómo si hubiera pedido que la noche fuera todavía peor, entonces lo vi… en uno de los gabinetes rojos, borracho hasta los pies, y no sólo con una chica, sino con 3, sonriendo ridículamente como si este fuera el mejor día de su vida, ¡Cómo si no tuviera el peso de haberle roto el corazón a una chica que ahora mismo se encuentra observándolo como una reverenda estúpida! ¡Aparte de mentiroso era cínico!

¡Los hombres eran unos malditos! Si no me gustarán tanto, seguramente en este momento decidiría que lo mejor era convertirme en lesbiana.

Sentí en mi cuerpo brotar una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

No pensaba estar parada ahí viéndolo disfrutar de mi sufrimiento, así que cuando mis emociones dejaron de divagar y echar culpas, seguí mi camino como pude.

Al llegar al baño me coloqué frente al lavabo, apoyando mis manos sobre el sostén de piedra.

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo y, de verdad siento una lástima terrible hacia la chica frente a mí…

—Pero… Ya deberías estar acostumbrada ¿No Mina? Después de todo, es la historia de tu vida. —sonrío con tristeza a mi figura, ignorando los murmullos de las chicas junto a mi lado, que seguramente piensan que estoy más loca de lo que me veo.

Continúo mirándome, tratando de encontrar que rayos está mal en mí.

—¿Estás bien? —una voz me saco de mi parloteo mental. Se trataba de una chica quién me observa con genuina empatía.

—En realidad No, ¡No estoy bien! Soy una chica que dedica el 99.9% de sus tiempo en encontrar el amor, pero soy tan patética que tengo el mismo porcentaje en fracasos. ¿Por qué rayos tú estás tan feliz?"

Obviamente esa no fue mi respuesta…

—¡Si, sí, estoy bien! —contesto riendo—, A decir verdad, solo práctico para la obra de mi colegio, pensé que sería algo bueno hacerlo con público ja, ja.

¡Qué mentira más tonta!

Ella abre los ojos estupefacta, soltando al final de retenidos segundos una sonrisa.

—¡Ah, ya veo! —expresa aplaudiendo emocionada—, ¡Te felicito! Te ha salido muy bien ¿Verdad chicas? —dice pidiendo la aprobación de sus amigas, quienes en seguida apoyan su comentario.

¡Era increíble que me creyeran! Después de todo, creo que debo ser muy buena fingiendo.

Una vez que termino de recibir felicitaciones, me doy cuenta que me he quedado al fin sola.

—¡Quizás no sea tan mala idea dedicarme a la actuación!—medito ante mi reflejo—. ¡Al menos de esa manera podría vivir el amor a través de los papeles que me asignen, ja, ja, ja, ja! —explote demente.

Aquello había sido una idea tan estúpida que de pronto me doy cuenta que en vez de auto compadecerme, debía hacer algo para que mi vida cambiará. Estaba claro que Andrew se la estaba pasando increíble, entonces… ¡Yo debía hacer lo mismo!

_*Recuperación milagrosamente rápida*_

—¡Ok Mina! —me digo apretando con fuerza los puños de mis manos —. ¡Que no te afecte! ¡La vida continua! ¡Él se lo pierde!_ ¡A la batalla se ha dicho!_

Un nuevo ánimo brota de mi interior, indicándome que todo estará bien.

Con mi mano derecha, limpio las lágrimas que aún escurren en mi rostro, y con la decisión de disfrutar de la noche con mis amigas, salgo del baño a paso tan apresurado, que de pronto siento como mi cuerpo choca contra algo…

.

.

.

** YATEN KOU.**

.

.

"**El amor es una tontería hecha por dos" **Napoleón Bonaparte

.

—¡Hey Nicholas! Voy a tomarme un break. ¡Cubre la barra mientras! —le ordene, mientras su boca trataba de contestarme.

—Si jefecito —logró pronunciar al fin.

Me quite el mandil y afloje mi corbata ¡Estaba exhausto!

Levante la tabla que daba salida, y avancé para dirigirme a mi cómoda oficina. Realmente necesitaba al menos 10 minutos libre de esta peste.

A lo lejos logro escuchar un escándalo que me resulta fastidiosamente familiar… Así que avanzo hasta acercarme, reconociendo al instante en que estuve lo suficientemente cerca, los cabellos engrasados del cabeza hueca de mi primo.

—¿Andrew? —cuestioné ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? El volteó a todos lados antes de dar conmigo… sé lo que piensan… y la respuesta es sí… es un completo idiota.

Y cuando al fin dio conmigo, lo vi dibujar en su rostro un gesto estúpidamente emocionado.

Ok. Que las mujeres se emocionen al verme, se siente bien, y hasta cierto punto, es algo que podría considerarse como un reflejo normal. Pero… que un hombre y además mi primo, ponga esa cara de emoción al verme, es simplemente bizarro.

—¡Oh, chicas! ¡Miren! este es mi primo favorito, el gran Yaten Kou y dueño de este fantástico lugar por cierto —señalo levantándose del sillón, y al estar a mi par, elevo uno de sus borrachos brazos para envolverlo en mi cuello.

"_¿El dueño del club?" "Qué guapo" "Qué sexy" "Los rumores eran cierto" "Es tan joven" _

Bla, bla, bla…. Ignoré todo el habloteo de las féminas a mí alrededor. Jalé el brazo de mi imbécil primo y lo aparte un poco de la muchedumbre.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No que ya te ibas? Incluso te vi salir. —pregunte con cierto enfado.

—Bueno ¿Sabes primo? Se supone que deberías estar feliz de verme… —¿Feliz? ¿Por qué lo estaría? Él me mira insistiendo y al no obtener una respuesta positiva de mi parte, decide continuar—. Pues mira, iba saliendo, y de pronto me encontré con esas 4 nenitas, así que cambie a las gemelas por ellas, 4 son mejor que 2 ¿Quieres compartir?

—¡No gracias! No quiero morir de SIDA —espeto impulsivamente punzante y lo veo encoger la boca en desacuerdo—. ¡Escucha! Hazme un favor quieres. No quiero que andes alardeando de que soy tu primo ¿Ok? Esta noche, ando atendiendo la barra y suficiente trabajo tengo con que la gente piense que sólo soy un barman increíblemente guapo ¿entendiste? No quiero que mi trabajo se duplique.

—¡Y te dicen el modesto…! —ironizo.

¡Vamos! ¿Desde cuándo la honestidad es un pecado?

—¡Hablo en serio! ¡Bien, me voy! No armes escenitas o te saco de aquí —le dije sentenciándolo.

—¡Como usted ordené general! —dice adoptando una estúpida pose militar. Mientras yo procedo a largarme de ahí.

Vía al sanitario algo topó contra mi cuerpo… y entonces la vi, fugaz.

Rubia, delgada y bella a la medida, ojos grandes, expresivos… ¡Esperen! ¿Eso fue una lágrima?

Ella no me vio, pero yo si a ella, y ni siquiera puedo entender porque malgasté parado en este lugar 5 segundos de mi valioso tiempo… Pero decisivamente algo en esa chica llamó mi atención.

—Me pregunto qué habrá sido… —me cuestione mentalmente.

Usualmente mi camino está envuelto de personas sin rostro… al menos que sea excesivamente bella mis ojos logran ser capturados. Sin embargo esta niña, no pasa de ser bonita entre la muchedumbre y…

_*¡Bloqueo mental!*_

—¡Bah! —resoplo una sonrisa y llevo mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón… "Bonita manera de perder el tiempo Yaten" me comento a mí mismo y deshecho con rapidez mi introspección de psicólogo frustrado.

Apresure así el paso hacía mi oficina… Debo buscar un lugar para descansar al menos 10 minutos. Tanta gente reunida en un sólo lugar y acosándome, resulta realmente fastidioso.

.

.

**POV Mina.**

.

—¡Regrese! —anuncié a mis amigas que visiblemente estaban preocupadas por mí.

—¿Estás más tranquila amiga? —preguntaron ambas en coro. Mientras Rei acomodaba mi cabello y Lita limpiaba mi delineador escurrido.

Mmm quizás debí de haberme visto de nuevo al espejo antes de salir... ¡Bueno ya que! ¡Para eso están las amigas!

—Si… —dije meditando—. Además no pienso arruinar nuestra noche de chicas por una tontería ¡Vamos a divertirnos! —dije alzando mis manos en señal de felicidad—. Además… —añadí—, tal vez necesito un par de bebidas más… quizás un ¿Cosmopolitan? ¿Vas Rei? —le pedí pestañeando y haciendo mi carita de niña tierna.

El truco que nunca falla. Tomen apuntes niñas.

—¡Te recuperas demasiado rápido!… —pronuncio Rei, mientras la vena de su frente palpitaba impetuosamente.

—¡Sí! —grite nuevamente, decidida a pasarme la noche, lo mejor que se pudiera.

—¡Bueno…! Supongo que por esta noche puedo consentirte un poco… —vaciló—, ¡Pero de ninguna manera creas que se hará costumbre! ¿Ok? —declaro, girándose para ir por las bebidas, la medicina por excelencia para un roto corazón.

Bien dice el dicho que "Nada como un buen Cosmo para quitar las penas"… o algo así.

—¿En realidad estás bien Min? Conmigo no tienes porqué fingir… prometo no regañarte. —Lita sonrió con sinceridad, y yo le creí.

Sabía que podía confiar en ella, sin duda lo sabía. Sin embargo no mentía, ni estaba fingiendo, había encontrado la motivación suficiente para salir de mi duelo.

—Lo sé Lita, y créeme no miento, de hecho estoy muy feliz... Ya que siempre puedo encontrarme al famoso Benjamín Button. —enfatice lo último con más agitación.

—¿Benjamín? —pregunto ella sin entender.

—¡Sí! ¡Benjamín! El dueño guapísimo del bar… el de la leyenda de Benjamín Button.

La vi inflar sus mejillas rojas…. Y soltar al fin una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡Ah! Ja, ja —rió dándome un golpecito en la cabeza—. ¡Hay Mina! ¡Mira que eres ocurrente…! —pauso—. Pero sinceramente dudo muchísimo que el dueño se encuentre aquí, esos niños ricos nunca están trabajando.

Tal vez ella tenía razón.

.

**POV Yaten.**

.

.

Mi alarma sonó indicando que mi tiempo de descanso auto impuesto había terminado. Con pesadez bostece por última vez y me estire resignado a levantarme del sillón de mi oficina.

Avancé directo hacia el espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes de mi oficina, procurando que todo y cada cosa sobre mí… estuviera en su lugar… ¡Hey! Me refiero a la corbata y la camisa.

En fin, pasé mis dedos por mi larga coleta platinada… —¡Huy! No hay duda de que soy realmente atractivo —pronuncie esbozando una sonrisa por última vez a mi reflejo y suspiré sin más para ir a la estúpida barra de mi club. Esta sería una noche muy laaaaarga.

A pasos de llegar a la tortuosa barra, observé a Nicholas con la cara más estúpida que le había visto.

—Es que… perdón señorita pero no entiendo, usted me dijo que quería 3 margaritas ¿No? —le escuché decir una vez que estuve cerca.

Era la historia de su vida…

—No imbécil, dije 3 tequilas.

Sin duda Nicholas era un idiota, y mucho más cuando se trataba de chicas guapas.

—¿Algún problema señorita? —intervine decidido a no dejar la impresión "de mal servicio" en una clienta potencial.

Ella me miró y yo espere que se le pasara el shock que significaba verme por primera vez y exactamente un minuto después hablo.

—Emm. Es que yo pedí 3 tequilas y no 3 margaritas. —indicó con voz muchísimo más clara con la que se dirigió a Nicholas y pestañeo repetidas veces hacia a mí.

¿Qué las mujeres no tienen otro truco más elegante para coquetear?

—¡Cámbiale su pedido a la señorita Nicholas, dale 3 bebidas más a cuenta de la casa y llévaselas hasta su mesa! —le ordené y la pelinegra me agradeció esperando por un momento que yo cediera al coqueteo, pero yo amablemente desistí, enfocándome en otras clientas.

¡Claro! esas bebidas se las descontarías a Nicholas de su sueldo. Después de todo él es el culpable y bien dice el dicho que "Nada es gratis en esta vida".

Seguí atendiendo, sirviendo e ignorando… Últimamente todo era monótono y aburrido.

De improvisto escuché el alboroto armado en una de las mesas del fondo.

¡Mujeres chillonas!

Mis ojos buscaron a aquella que estaba de espalda, la reina del escándalo y como si la hubiera llamado por telepatía, ella se giró encontrando mi mirada…

_*Susto*_

Abrí los ojos con desmesura… Y de pronto fui consciente de algo; Era la chica del baño ¡Vaya que se recuperaba rápido!

_Ignoré ese suceso y enfoque mi concentración en mi tormentoso empleo del día._

Murmullos de fanfarrones escuché delante de mi barra… la usual plática de "quien es el menos homosexual".

—Hagamos una apuesta… —le dijo uno al otro—, 100 dólares, a aquél que se logre llevar a la cama a la mujer más hermosa del lugar.

Rebuzné interiormente y de inmediato ignoré esa plática por demás infantil. Continúe sirviendo bebidas de chicas desesperadas por que las viera... Pero algo logró captar mi atención.

—¡Esa! La chica rubia de la última fila, la del gabinete rosa.

Mi cejo se frunció en automático.

.

.

**POV Mina.**

.

—¡Yupi! ¡Bebidas gratis! ¡Salud! —brindamos chocando nuestras copas.

—Todo gracias a la confusión del atolondrado que me trajo las bebidas —explicó Rei.

—Pues yo diría que lo impactaste Reicita… se veía como borreguito tras de ti… ¡Picara! —chasqueaba Lita.

—Bueno, no es que lo culpe ¿Verdad?... —respondió la reina de la vanidad—. Pero más impactada quede yo con el otro barman…. ¡Les juro que es el hombre más guapo que jamás he visto!

¿Hombre guapo? Eso sí que capta toda mi atención. ¡Huy! Debo acabarme cuanto antes estas bebidas.

—¡Entonces más tarde iré a pedir yo! —pidió Lita.

—¡Para que molestarte amiga…! ¡Yo puedo ir de Nuevo! ¡Aprovechen que ando de buenas! —refuto Rei.

Y mi plan de ver a Ben2, comenzaba a disolverse.

— ¡Ah, ya amigas! Yo propongo que nos olvidemos por hoy de los hombres, después de todo hoy es noche de chicas ¡Sí! — dije empuñando mi mano al cielo con decisión.

—¡Hey Hermosa! ¿Quieres bailar? —un atractivo chico pelirrojo me saco de mi pensamiento idealista.

—¿Me dices a mi? —pregunte para asegurar.

—Si preciosa a ti… —¡Yeah! ¡Parece que mi suerte ha cambiado!

—¿Seguro que no es a ella? —le dije apuntando a Rei, mientras ella me miraba con desprecio… Bueno después de todo ella era la "bella" del grupo.

—Hey amigo… —hablo Rei.

—No creo que quiera bailar contigo… —completo Lita.

—Esta noche es noche de chicas ¿Verdad Mina? —recalco por alguna razón Rei esta última frase. ¡Uh, la consciencia!

¿Qué debo hacer? Las miré… nos miramos y…

—Entonces ¿No bailas? —volvió a preguntar mi príncipe al rescate… Sin duda era atractivo.

Y después de 2 segundos me decidí. —¡Seguro! ¡Adiós niñas! —lo tome del brazo y sin voltear a ver la reacción de mis amigas seguí caminando.

Apréndanse bien esto niñas… Nunca hay que desperdiciar las oportunidades que Dios nos manda… después de todo sería una falta de respeto hacia Dios rechazar sus regalos ¿No?

Una vez en la pista de baile, yo implemente mis mejores movimientos seductores… Y tanto lo impacte, que en unos minutos él propuso ir mejor a la barra a platicar.

Así lo hicimos, sin embargo al llegar la barra estaba infestada de gente… puras mujeres en celo, y entonces recordé el comentario de Rei sobre Benjamín 2.

—¡Ordena lo que quieras! Voy a los sanitarios y regreso, ¿Si?

—Si ¡Aquí te espero! ¡No te preocupes! ¡No me muevo de aquí! Ja, ja.

—Ok… —respondió y siguió su camino.

Lo vi marcharse hacia los sanitarios, y resignada busque un huequito entre la muchedumbre por dónde pudiera colarme, ¡Tenía que ver a ese barman guapísimo del que incluso Rei se había sorprendido al verlo!… sobra decir que la motivación era demasiada.

—¡Con permiso! ¡Huy perdón! ¡Lo lamento! —así avancé entre tropezones y jaleo, consiguiendo finalmente un lugar en la barra.

Me senté en la silla y recorrí la mirada buscando al barman que era víctima de las miradas de todas las mujeres del lugar, estaba de espalda, de espalda muy sexy por cierto, ¡Sin duda se trataba de Benjamín 2!

Veremos si es tan guapo como dice Rei, después de todo, no hay nadie mejor que yo, para reconocer la belleza masculina.

—¡Yuju, Barman! —lo llamo.

Él voltea y…

*¡_Shock!*_

Latidos… latidos demasiados fuertes y estrepitosos.

Me ve y lo veo fruncir el cejo por un segundo. —Si ¿Qué te sirvo? —me pregunta con voz ronca y fascinante.

Hermosa voz… Hermosa cara, hermosos ojos… Es brutalmente bello.

—¡Hey niña! ¿Estás bien? —lo veo refutar con cansancio… y yo sé que debo decir algo, pero las palabras no logran salir de mi boca.

_Reacciona, ¡Reacciona Mina!_

Es demasiado guap…

—¡Si ya sé que soy demasiado guapo!... —dice como si adivinará mis pensamientos, al mismo tiempo en que pasa una de sus manos por su sensual cabello plata—. Oye, pero hazme un favor ¿quieres? No empieces a escribir mi nombre en tu libreta o algo así ¿Qué te ofrezco? ¡Ah! ya se… —dice tan rápido que no me da tiempo de reaccionar.

Se giró y...

—¡Toma! —dice sirviéndome ¿Agua?

—En realidad… —pestañeo coquetamente. Este hombre es hermosísimo, no me importaría nada dejar a mi cita por él—. Quisiera un Cosmopolitan —digo tratando de parecer cool y madura.

—Si quiera, ¿tienes edad para entrar aquí? porque de lo contrario llamaré a seguridad para que te saquen.

¿Eh? Ojos abiertos de más e ideas punzantes surgiendo…

_*Mecanismo de defensa de Minako Aino, Activado*_

Un… ¡un cumplido!… ¡Sí, seguro!

Risa nerviosa —¡Que amable! Sé que soy come años, pero…

Él levanta una de sus bellas cejas con desdén… quien diría que la arrogancia podría ser tan sexy.

—¡Bien! De cualquier modo… te ves algo hiperactiva, el agua te hará bien —contesta y se gira ignorando mi petición.

—¡Hey, Oye! —grite sin pensar.

Él voltea —¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con una tranquilidad que me resulta exasperante… ¿Porqué los hombres siempre fingen que no han hecho nada mal? Lo repito ¡Son unos cínicos!

—Creo que no me entendiste —digo irritable, era la segunda vez en la noche que un hombre se burlaba de mi, y eso realmente me enojaba, ni siquiera me importa que en realidad fuera el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto en mi vida, y aquello era realmente sorprendente viviendo de mí.

—¡Dije que quiero un Cosmopolitan, jugo de arándano y vodka, por favor! —repetí visiblemente enervada.

—¡Y yo digo que te va bien el agua! —me dice decidido a no hacerme caso y plasmando una media sonrisa descarada en su rostro, que resulta arrolladoramente sensual.

¡Aja, casi logra engañarme! ¡Sólo esto me faltaba, que un hombre guapísimo usará sus mejores trucos para hacerme creer que todo estaba bien!

¡Agrrr! Sin duda alguna, su actitud desvergonzada está comenzando a enervarme.

—¡Oye, sírveme un Cosmo! ¿Qué clase de barman eres?

—Uno que evidentemente te gusta y mucho, pero te seré sincero… no eres mi tipo para nada. —contesta sin una pizca de sutileza.

¿Quéeee?

_*¡Shock 2!*_

¡Esté tipo ya me puso de nervios!

—Túuuu… ¡Tú ni siquiera eres mi ti- tipo para tu información! —le digo tartamuda.

—Oh ¿En serio? —contesta con voz grave y sexy; vi su cuerpo apoyarse en la barra y de repente.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, pero cuando fui consciente, una de sus delicadas manos yacía posada en mi barbilla, sus ojos esmeraldas a 2 centímetros de los míos, decididos y confiados… estaba tan cerca y tan guapo que pude sentir la calidez de su respiración estrellarse contra mi rostro.

Se sentía bien… sus ojos poderosos sobre mí y su delicioso aroma exhalando en mi rostro confundido. Era la clase de cercanía en la que una puede perderse a conciencia y por sobre todo, acostumbrarse.

De pronto, su voz me trajo de golpe a mi tortuosa realidad… en donde los malditos hombres parecen no darme lo que quiero.

—¡Vaya, que si te gusto! ¡Pero si te he dejado sin aliento! —musita con brutal y sexy arrogancia, frente a los aullidos y lamentos de las chicas a nuestras espaldas.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi? —le digo al fin, sacudiendo mi cabeza repetidas veces.

Ladeó en su rostro una expresión sensual en respuesta, mordiendo fugaz uno de sus labios _¿Cómo rayos, es que puedo ver esos gestos en cámara lenta?_ abrí la boca de la sorpresa… esa expresión de modelo de revista, era algo que nunca pensé vería en la vida real.

—¿Qué sucede Minako? ¿Te está molestando este tipo? —era la voz de mi ¿Cita? Posé mi mirada en mi ligue y después en el barman… y parece que mi ligue de pronto es horrible.

Así que decido ignorarlo y poner énfasis al engreído de la barra. Quizás después de todo no sea tan malo. Pero ni bien lo miró él contesta…

—¿Ves cómo si soy el tipo de todas?

¡Ahhh! ¿Qué se cree? Por poquito caigo de nuevo en su trampa.

—¡Te diré qué! ¡Jamás pensé que diría esto y mucho menos en voz alta! pero eres… ¡Insoportablemente fanfarrón!

Él sonríe desvergonzado como si mis palabras no tuvieran ninguna importancia.

—¡Pues te diré qué niña! ¡Este tipo acaba de apostar con aquel idiota de la otra mesa, que se acostaría contigo por 100 dólares!

¿Quéeee?

.

.

**POV Yaten.**

.

¡Bien! ya hice mi buena obra del día, salvando a una damisela en peligro por esta noche.

¡Ya sé! Seguro que ustedes igual están muriendo por mi ahora ¿Cierto?

La voz de la chiquilla surge, trayéndome de nuevo a la situación del momento…

—¿Es verdad…? —le pregunto la rubia al puberto hormonal a su lado. Mientras este sólo se limita a asentir con cinismo.

Para que vean eso sí que es genuina desvergüenza.

Ella esboza un gesto indescriptiblemente triste. Y él idiota puberto posa su intento de mirada furiosa sobre mi ¡Ja! Como si con su estúpida mirada pudiera intimidarme.

—¡Gracias por arruinarlo imbécil! —formula y sin más se aleja dejando a la incrédula rubia abandonada en la barra.

¡Ok! El que ese imbécil haya hecho con su estúpido amigo esa clase de apuestas infantiles "Es demasiado Patético" Pero que lo acepte así de fácil, lo posiciona como el candidato preferido para el premio nobel a la estupidez y el descaro.

¿Ella? Ella parece no reaccionar, tiene la misma mirada tristona de cuando la topé en los tocadores… ¿La ven? ¡Esperen, parece que va a hablar!

—¡Awww! Definitivamente la anciana de los gatos… —murmura casi inaudible dentro de este ruidoso lugar. Sonrió triste y apoyo la mano en su pierna izquierda, girándose para levantarse de la banquilla.

¿Qué demonios significaba esa tontería de los gatos? Pero aún así, de alguna manera… esa mirada estúpidamente triste… yo…

_*¡Impulso!*_

—¡Hey, niña! —¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?—. Ven acá te invito un trago, ¡Uno verdadero! —concreto—, ¡Parece que lo necesitas!

Ella voltea y asiente. ¡Diablos! Esperaba que dijera que no.

Sin más busco a Nicholas con la mirada. Yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas.

—¡Hey Nicholas! encárgate de esto, en breve vuelvo. — le grito y él cabecea con rostro preocupado.

No lo culpo, hay demasiado trabajo para uno solo, enseguida mandaría a alguien de apoyo, quizás una de las Hostess.

—¡Hey niña, te veo por allá! —le digo indicándole el ala oeste… dónde queda mi gabinete privado. Y la observo dirigirse hacia él.

¿Por qué me tomo la molestia de atenderla personalmente? ¡Soy un estúpido! Pero de alguna manera me siento culpable, después de todo yo soy el responsable de arruinar su flirteo. Pero vivir en una mentira, simplemente no es vivir ¡Ah! Sabias palabras de mi madre.

Camino a mi gabinete privado, ubique a una de las Hostess ordenándole que apoye por esta noche al imbécil de Nicholas. Al principio se resistió, pero después de una sonrisa y un acercamiento de 2 cm, accedió encantada.

Subí las escaleras que daban a la planta alta dónde se ubicaba mi estancia personal de diversión, y la encontré cabizbaja.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás mejor? —atraigo su atención y ella alza la mirada.

Creo que se le ha pasado el efecto de mi apariencia.

—Kou Yaten —le digo ofreciéndole la mano. Las presentaciones son una regla universal.

La veo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, totalmente estupefacta. —¿Benjamín? —pregunta errónea.

¡Pobre niña! ¡Quedo más traumada de lo que pensé!

—Yaten Kou, pero tú llámame Kou. — le repito con amabilidad.

Ella sonríe como si el equivocado hubiera sido yo…

—¡Si entendí! Entonces ¿Tú eres realmente el dueño de este lugar? —¡Vaya! No pensé que mi popular hubiera crecido tanto.

—¡Así es, soy yo! —le digo con presunción.

—Entonces ¿Por qué atendías la barra? —cuestiona curiosa.

—¡Huy larga historia!… Te la contaré algún día —esquivo su pregunta con habilidad y en lugar de ello, avanzo para sentarme frente a ella.

Ella no dice nada, creando entre nosotros un ambiente por demás lúgubre. Y con la suerte que me respalda, mi mesero personal hace acto de presencia. ¡Bendito sea! Estar al lado de esta niña realmente comenzaba a deprimirme.

—¿Que le traigo señor? —el mesero se apresura a tomar la orden.

—Un whisky en las rocas y… —volteé a verla directo a los ojos—, un Cosmopolitan, jugo de arándano y vodka, por favor.

Y esto parece captar su atención.

.

.

**POV Mina.**

.

¡Él recordó lo que pedí!

Y de alguna manera el que lo hiciera, hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir precipitadamente.

—¡De pronto te ves más animada! ¿Has recobrado la conciencia? —pregunta con una Hermosa mirada ¡Rayos! En verdad que es increíblemente guapo—. ¡Por qué, mira que por un momento contemple la idea de llevarte a alguna clínica psiquiátrica o algo así! —dice aquello sin ningún vestigio de estar bromeando.

Repongo… Increíblemente guapo y cruel. Los rumores eran demasiado amables con él.

Pero aún así…

—¡Gracias! —le dije con una sonrisa—. Pero ¿Sabes? No tienes que preocuparte por mí, es decir; No es tu culpa, estás cosas siempre me pasan a mí, los hombres siempre huyen de mí, o no me toman en serio, es la historia de mi vida, soy demasiado poca cosa y…

—¡Estúpida! —me interrumpió sin piedad, lo miré estupefacta y vi su sonrisa desaparecer, siendo consciente de las lágrimas que resbalaban por mi rostro—. ¡Es estúpido que te auto compadezcas de esa forma y más que te pongas así por un imbécil que acabas de conocer! ¡La gente estúpida esta donde quiera! ¡Siempre existirá! ¡No podemos hacer nada! Así que debes prepararte para no ser como ellos.

Esta persona es… ¡Brutalmente honesta! Pero… ¿No pudo encontrar una manera más amable de confortarme?

—Es fácil para ti decirlo Yaten…

—¡Kou! —corrigió y yo lo ignoré continuando.

—Aún con todo esos rumores horribles sobre tu personalidad fría, amargada, despiadada, sinvergüenza y…

—Ok, ya entendí —interrumpió.

—El caso es… que aun así las chicas te persiguen y desean conocerte.

Lo vi llevar los dedos de su mano derecha a su barbilla, meditando de forma analítica mi respuesta, ¡Claro sin perder por ningún segundo el estilo! Siempre en pose de modelo…

Nuestra conversación de pronto fue silenciada por breves segundos.

Pero de improvisto su expresión seria fue reemplazada por una amplia sonrisa que me hizo estremecer.

—¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea! —comento con orgullo—. Te diré qué niña… yo te enseño a mejora tu vida patética si aceptas trabajar para mí ¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —¿Acaso se está burlando de mí nuevamente?

—Necesito un barman o una mesera ¿Te interesa?

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a mejorar mi vida?

—No lo sé, pareces un cachorro abandonado, da ganas de protegerte del mundo. —responde ridículo, yo entrecierro los ojos con desdén.

—¿Cachorro? Tú no conoces la sensibilidad ¿Verdad?

—¿De qué hablas? —responde cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué dices? —estaba a punto de protestar, pero él me corto… de nuevo—. ¡Digo!... Es obvio que tu vida es miserable, y la verdad es que no puedo dejar entrar a mi exclusivo centro nocturno a alguien así, ¿Ya sabes? Para nada es buena publicidad. —sonrió alzando una de sus cejas con orgullo.

—¡Además! —¿Aún no termina de humillarme? Creo que este sujeto tiene un concepto erróneo acerca de cómo animar a los demás—. Aparte de aprender lo que no debes de hacer… te serviría para distraerte, por supuesto te pagaría y eso sin contar los pases gratis al club para tus amigas ¿Qué dices cachorro?

—¡No me digas cachorro! Eso no es muy amable…

.

.

**POV Yaten.**

.

¿No es amable?

Si lo piensan bien tiene cara de Golden Retriever, ojos grandes y expresión estúpidamente atolondrada. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Ya decía yo que por algo me llamo la atención… siempre he tenido debilidad por las mascotas.

¡Vamos, admítanlo… yo siempre tengo la razón!

—Y a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunto, las formalidades siempre son importantes.

—Minako Aino, pero dime Min-…

—¡No! —me apresuro a responder.

—¿Por qué no? —objeto frunciendo el cejo cual niña caprichosa.

—¡Aino está bien! —dije en tono tan decidido, que ella no dio replica.

Y es qué, el sólo hecho de llamar a una chica por el nombre, puede hacer que las cosas se mal interpreten… Y lo que menos quiero por ahora es una acosadora más.

Bueno, fue suficiente drama por hoy… —¡Bueno Aino! —me levanto del sillón, para despedirme orgulloso de mis habilidades empresariales.

Después de todo maté 3 pájaros de un tiro… Ella se ve de mejor ánimo, yo ya no siento culpa y ya cubrí la vacante en mi bar. ¡Soy genial!

—¿Te vas? ¡Pero las bebidas aún no llegan! —pregunta desconcertada y yo sólo río para mi mismo con vanidad… después de todo, siempre hay que dejarlas queriendo más. El truco que nunca falla.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes, puedes esperarlas aquí y pedir todo lo que quieras, yo te invito, pero sólo por hoy ¿Ok? Y también puedes invitar a tus amigas, que seguramente están preocupadas por tu paradero.

.

.

**POV Mina…**

.

¡Demonios! Se me habían olvidado las chicas… ¡Rayos, Rei me va a asesinar!

En automático me asomo por el barandal buscándolas, y logró ubicar a Rei con cara endemoniada… ¡Awww! ella me hará llorar de nuevo.

—¡Aino! —volteo encontrándome con Ben—. Te espero mañana a las 4 pm. ¡Se puntual! ¡Detesto la impuntualidad! — enfatizo— Mañana comienzan tus clases para mejorar tu vida patética ¿Ok? ¡Ya verás que después de las clases seguro que consigues novio! ¡Te doy garantía! —asegura guiñándome un ojo, en muestra de su seguridad.

—¡Sí! ¡Aquí estaré puntual! —grite emocionada, ¡Dios! aún no puedo creer que ese hombre guapísimo, sea mi salvador—. Por cierto puedes llámame Mina, no tienes por qué ser tan formal —le propongo coqueta, recapacitando sobre el guapísimo hombre que tengo frente a mí.

—¡No lo creo! —decide con deslumbrante seguridad—. Además ¿Te apellidas Aino, no?

—Si… pero suena frio que te llamen por apellido.

—¡Me niego! —responde con una seriedad y determinismo que me resulta gracioso—. Además… —añade—, no olvides que son negocios y la regla número uno es: ¡_Ni se te ocurra enamorarte de mí! _—¿Qué?—. ¡Hasta mañana cachorro! —_¿Cachorro?_

Se voltea y extiende la mano a modo de despedida… y lo observo avanzar con un porte y una seguridad que cualquier hombre envidiaría.

Y cuando su silueta desaparece, de repente soy consciente de algo…

¡Oh, Rayos!

¿En qué me metí?

_._

_._

* * *

**¡Hola niñas!**

.

Acá les dejó el segundo capítulo. ¿Creen que Mina logré cumplir con la única regla de Yaten? ¿Qué paso con Yaten? ¡Lo amo al maldito! Me divierto escribiendo sobre él… lo cual es algo sumamente extraño.

¿Se nota? Ok, este fue algo largo, pero las que me leen en otras historias ya saben que eso forma parte de mi estilo (Soy toda una cínica)

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que leen, y mucho más aquellas que se animan a comentar:

.

Gracias especiales a:

.

**Katabrecteri, Shiru Chiba, SerenaDulceStar, Kayleigh More, Sakurita 16, Akane-moon17, Kousagi2009, Sol Kaory,** **Mitsuko2000, Ms. Kou, Miss Odango, Serenity Kou, Ashamed Kawaii, Hikariadi y Violetita.**

**Xoxo.**

**Valerie.**


	4. Reglas

**¡QUIERO UN NOVIO!**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Definitivamente ellos querían encontrar el amor… más sus métodos para encontrarlo eran totalmente opuestos.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Y&M**.

**CAPITULO 2. REGLAS.**

**

* * *

**.

.

**MINA POV.**

.

.

"_**El amor es como los fantasmas, todo el mundo habla de él pero pocos lo han visto".**_

.

¿Alguna vez han tenido la ligera sospecha de qué cuando la gente te dice _"No lo hagas_" ustedes simplemente saben que en el fondo esa persona está deseando que lo hagamos?

.

.

¡Lita!

¡Lita!

_¡Lita!_

El pantalón, la camisa, boina, botas ¡Rápido!

—¡Mina tranquilízate! ¡No creo que el presumido señor Kou, te vuelva a dejar afuera!

Agachada en el piso de mi habitación, aún en ropa interior y de cuclillas, me detuve en seco. Realmente Lita no tenía idea de lo estricto que había resultado el afamado Yaten Kou.

.

.

_**Día antes…**_

_Lunes._

—¿Por qué llegas tarde cachorro? Son las 4.40 ¿Acaso no te dije que odio la impuntualidad? ¡Largo de aquí! Regresa mañana.

_Martes_

— 4.35 ¡Fuera!

_Miércoles._

—4.15 ¡Casi lo logras… mejor suerte mañana!

.

.

Él simplemente era… ¡Demasiado estricto!

Molly quién era una de sus empleadas, me había advertido que aún cuando hubiese llegado tan sólo un minuto tarde de la hora acordada, él me rechazaría.

La regla según Molly era simple: Hacer exactamente lo que él pidiera, nada extra, nada espontaneo. Si algo había en este mundo que Yaten Kou odiará más que las cosas dulces, eran aquellas cosas que estuvieran fuera de su ordenada agenda.

Pero este día ¡Me esforzaría por llegar a tiempo! ¡Este día, costara lo que costara, pasaría más que un minuto a su lado!

—Otra vez vuelves hacer lo mismo Mina —escuche decir a mi amiga—. Es por eso que siempre llegas tarde, ¡Pasas demasiado tiempo dentro de tus pensamientos fantasiosos! ¡Por Dios, límpiate la baba! —chasqueo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y yo la obedecía, limpiando de inmediato el liquido que efectivamente resbalaba por la comisura izquierda de mis labios.

Lita jamás entenderá que la fantasía, es ingrediente activo para encontrar el verdadero amor. Es el mejor entrenamiento antes de aventarse a la batalla que supone encontrar a la pareja ideal, pues en la imaginación uno planea las situaciones y emplea las técnicas necesarias para conquistar al chico de nuestros sueños, con la maravillosa ventaja de no salir herido e intentarlo todo lo que quisiéramos… además de manipular la respuesta deseada ja, ja.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Si aún planeas ir, deberías despertar de una vez! —escuche el gritar burlesco de mi amiga venir desde la cocineta.

Y ella tiene razón, después de todo el primer paso para conquistar al futuro padre de mis hijos, es hacer que él me de empleo y pasar tiempo junto a él. Así que aún entre nubes y con una pereza que parece pesar 20 kilos, suspiro poniéndome de pie para terminar de vestirme.

Y mientras Lita sigue ocupada con cosas inútiles como cocinar y ordenar nuestro departamento, una vez que me he puesto la ropa cuidadosamente escogida hace un par de 8 horas, mi mente se ocupaba en generar un plan, un plan tan magnífico e infalible que me permita llegar al corazón de aquél platinado.

—¡Pues yo no sé que le ves a ese tal Kou, será muy guapo pero también es muy cruel! ¡No vayas Min! —escuche gritar a Lita a lo lejos. Y mis ojos se abrieron desconcertados antes aquella sugerencia.

¿Acaso bromeaba? Había estado soñando con volverlo a ver desde el momento en que mis ojos dejaron de ver a su imponente figura aquella noche en el club.

No importaba si sólo lo veía para que él me rechazara al instante; aquellos breves minutos de ver su perfecto rostro, me proporcionaban la suficiente motivación para seguir intentándolo al día siguiente.

Y es que él… El gran Yaten Kou, me había ofrecido una oportunidad única en el mundo. No sólo me había propuesto trabajar con él y verlo así cada día, sino que igual, dedicaría minutos extras de su ocupada vida para enseñarme todo aquello que yo necesitaba saber para encontrar el verdadero amor.

Yaten me había advertido qué no me enamorará de él, y aquella advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde, porque estoy segura que desde el momento en qué él me defendió con tanta pasión frente aquél ogro que amenazaba con lastimarme, él… con ese acto Yaten Kou se había convertido en mi príncipe al rescate.

—¡Tú no entiendes Lita! Él no es cruel —lo defendí caminando hasta llegar de nuevo a la cocina—. Si lo fuera, no se hubiese ofrecido a enseñarme todos aquellos secretos que entre hombres se murmuran… además, aún cuando llego tarde él me sigue invitando a intentarlo de nuevo. —Lita sonrió, elevando una de sus cejas irónicamente.

Yo la miré con obviedad, reposando mis manos en la tabla de la cocineta. —¿Sabes lo que eso significa Lit? —le cuestione elevando mis cejas repetidas veces de forma juguetona.

Ella negó, así que con gran agilidad entrelacé mis manos y la miré con ojos emocionados… —¡Estoy segura que él también se muere por verme cada día! Pronto trabajaremos juntos, pasaremos cada minuto importante de nuestras vidas el uno junto al otro, y sin darnos cuenta el amor nacerá, un día me llevará al mirador, veremos el mar y su grandeza abrazados, y en un movimiento inesperado, nuestros ojos se cruzarán, algo hará click en nuestras miradas, el rubor ascenderá por nuestros rostros embelesados, y sin más, sus labios atraparán a los míos en un beso que seguramente será el mejor de mi vida. Después nos casaremos y viviremos felices para siempre. ¡Todo está fríamente calculado! Ja, ja… —solté una risita delirante.

Lita torció la boca en definida desaprobación. —¡Y ahí vas de nuevo!… Mina ya te hemos dicho que la regla principal es _"No imaginar cosas que aún no han sucedido"_ ¡Idealizas demasiado! Ese es tu problema —señalo dándome un golpecito en la cabeza—. ¡Además ni siquiera vivimos cerca del mar!

Buen punto.

—¡Oh es cierto! Ja, ja, ja. Bueno, pero podemos viajar. Además, no estoy idealizando ¿No escuchaste que todo está fríamente calculado? ¿Acaso no siempre se andan quejando de mi "inusual impulsividad"?

Lita ignoró mi respuesta y siguió cortando la cebolla para la carne.

Pero de pronto, se giró decidida a sermonearme. —Mina ¡No te hagas ilusiones con ese hombre! ¿No has escuchado todo lo que se dice sobre él? ¡Es un playboy por excelencia!, y ni siquiera es el típico conquistador carismático y agradable. No, este es cruel y arrogante ¿Cómo diablos es que quieres estar con él? Haber ya en serio… —advirtió antes de que yo le contestará, moviendo la cabeza en negación— dejando a un lado su increíble físico, ¿Qué te hace querer estar con él?

Ante aquella pregunta lleve una de mis manos a mi barbilla, reclinando mi cuerpo sobre la barra de la cocina, para analizar con mayor comodidad aquél cuestionamiento.

Era verdad que Yaten era un hombre guapísimo, aún cuando no era alto, su estatura y cada rasgo que componía su divino rostro, eran perfectos para mí.

Su presencia era imponente e intimidante, pero aún así, resultaba enigmático y por sobre todo poderoso. Había algo distinto en él, algo que me hacía quererlo conocer más a fondo…

Agache la mirada pensativa, y tan pronto halle la respuesta volví a levantarle con lentitud.

¡Lo tengo!

—Él es diferente a los demás. —conteste—. Él es… honesto. —añadí después con una sonrisa.

Lita me miró, asintiendo después; esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y comprendiendo finalmente el motivo de mi interés aparentemente masoquista. Al fin y al cabo, nadie más que ella entendía a la perfección cada detalle que abarcaba mi respuesta.

Mi mente se perdió de nueva cuenta, esta vez en el recuerdo pasado.

….

Ahí estábamos los dos hace apenas 3 noches, él dolorosamente guapo hasta lo increíble, yo afligida por lo patética que era en el amor. Y sin embargo él…

—_¡Estúpida!_ —Me interrumpió sin piedad, lo miré estupefacta y vi su sonrisa desaparecer, siendo consciente de las lágrimas que resbalaban por mi rostro—. _¡Es estúpido que te auto compadezcas de esa forma y más que te pongas así por un imbécil que acabas de conocer! ¡La gente estúpida esta donde quiera! ¡Siempre existirá! ¡No podemos hacer nada! Así que debes prepararte para no ser como ellos._

Él no me había consolado dándome por mi lado para hacerme sentir bien, él había sido diferente, cruel sí, pero al fin y al cabo honesto.

La potencia y seguridad con la que pronuncio aquellas palabras, me habían impactado de tal manera que fueron suficientes como para hacerme recapacitar de todos mis errores anteriores.

Desde pequeña siempre había pensado que si me quedaba llorando en un sólo sitio, la gente se acercaría a mí y al final me darían lo que pidiera.

Siempre había funcionado, con mis padres, con mis amigas, inclusive había funcionado con los sirvientes de mi casa. Todos a merced de mis necesidades básicas. Aún en los momentos en los que yo estaba equivocada, pasará lo que pasará ellos siempre me darían por mi lado. Sin embargo; aún cuando siempre obtenía lo que quería, al final del día siempre terminaba sintiéndome vacía, hueca, culpable… Después de todo no eran más que ilusorios cumplidos, quiméricas palabras de ánimo motivadas por un interés monetario, en otras palabras todo mi mundo era pura hipocresía.

Una noche comprendí, justo antes de terminar la preparatoria, qué el dinero no compraría el afecto de las personas. Comprendí que sí quería vivir una _verdadera_ historia de amor, debería conseguirla por méritos propios, de lo contrario, todo lo que tendría se resumiría a una más de las copias de mis novelas preferidas. Y yo no quería una copia… yo quería algo real.

Fue entonces cuando decidí salir de mi castillo encantado, de mi burbuja de cristal. Si mi príncipe no venía a rescatarme por voluntad propia, entonces yo iría en su búsqueda; quizás al final del cuento, yo terminaría rescatándolo a él.

Me propuse ante todo, obtener las cosas que tanto ansiaba, por mi propia valía. Así que en vez de ingresar a la universidad más importante del país, como estaba planeado desde mi infancia; me inscribí en una universidad pública, en dónde conocí a 2 chicas inusuales, Rei Hino y Lita Kino, las primeras amigas que ni el dinero de papá, ni la reputación de mi familia me habían comprado. Y se sintió bien.

Sin embargo, ingresar a una vida normal había resultado más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Cuando por fin salí al mundo real, no supe cómo debía comportarme, era como si necesitará gritar y brincar de emoción continuamente. La gente a mí alrededor parecía espantada de mi carácter escandaloso e impulsivo. Sentirme libre por primera vez, fue verdaderamente excepcional.

Ganarme el respeto y cariño de mis amigas, en especial el de Rei, había sido lo más laborioso que había hecho jamás; Pero sin embargo, la satisfacción y la felicidad que recibí en el primer abrazo, habían compensado todos los esfuerzos y los desplantes recibidos. Por primera vez, algo en mi vida parecía ser real a parte del amor de mis padres.

Quería vivir a la velocidad de la luz, enamorarme y hacer que se enamorarán de mí por mí misma, era mi principal objetivo. Pero por otro lado, mis historias de amor habían resultado cómicas y por demás desastrosas.

Había aprendido a la mala, que los hombres eran verdaderamente competitivos respecto a la mentira; que mentían casi tanto como respiraban sólo para conseguir llevarte a la cama. No sólo eran mentirosos, sino también traicioneros.

¡Por lo tanto! ¡No permitiría que me arrebataran estas esperanzas con tanta facilidad! ¡Yaten Kou era el primer hombre verdaderamente honesto que había conocido! ¡Si era necesario me aferraría a él hasta lo imposible, me le pegaría como un chicle!

Y ahí estaba. Algo que diferenciaba a Benjamín del resto de falsos casanovas a los que había conocido era precisamente eso, Yaten Kou era brutalmente honesto, y eso de una manera desquiciante me gustaba.

De alguna forma bizarra estaba completamente segura, que pasará lo que pasará podía confiar en él, el no me engañaría, siempre me diría la verdad aunque esta resultará por demás cruel.

¡Esa versión platinada de Benjamín Button sin duda sería mío! Y si había algo de lo que sin duda podía estar orgullosa, era de mi extraordinaria perseverancia.

—¡Hay Mina! Si algo he aprendido yo en los años que llevo de conocerte es que una vez que se te mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien te haga cambiar de parecer.

Pronuncio Lita rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en nuestro departamento. Yo asentí, después de que ella sonrío. No necesitaba decir nada más, ella me había dado su aprobación.

—Pero… si en realidad buscas conquistar a Benjamín, lo primero que debes hacer es… ¡Escucha bien! —se acerco susurrando un poco—. Será lo más difícil que hayas tenido que hacer jamás, incluso más difícil que haber conseguido agradarle a Rei. —traducción: esto realmente sería difícil.

—Bien, no es secreto que para enamorar a un playboy sólo existe una regla. Una regla básica y de supervivencia. Todo está en hacerle creer que no te gusta. Pero ¡Ojo! Hacerle creer que no te gusta, no que no te importa… Hay mucha diferencia en esas palabras. Tú debes demostrarle que eres diferente a las demás chicas que sólo lo ven como un trofeo.

¿Acaso Lita no me conocía?

—Lita me conoces ¿Cómo rayos podre fingir tan bien, sin que mi maldita impulsividad me traicione?

Ella ladeó una sonrisa que indicaba confianza. —¡Fácil! ¿Dijiste que te entrañará, no? Entonces él mismo te dirá como debes hacerle para conquistarlo.

—¿Qué? —pregunte no entendiendo nada. A veces Lita podría ser demasiado confusa.

—Simple, no es necesario fingir ser otra persona. Lo único en lo que debes mentir, es en el nombre de quién en realidad te gusta…. ¿Entiendes?

Y yo de verdad comprendí…

—¡Lita eres una genio!

Ella me abrazo, reiterándome en ese abrazo el apoyo ofrecido con anterioridad.

—Bueno… sabía que algún día mis revistas_ Cosmopolitan_ servirían de algo —río llevándose los brazos a la nuca.

.

.

**YATEN POV. **

.

_**"¿Alguna vez han tenido el jodido presentimiento de que una vez que algo empieza mal… sólo se pondrá peor con el tiempo?"**_

.

.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Ni siquiera me molestaré en contestar.

La llamada proviene de mi celular desechable, el cual alcanzo para abrirlo y apagarlo de una vez por todas. Ni siquiera sé de quién se trata, y mucho menos tengo interés de saberlo. Ayer estuve si bien recuerdo con dos mujeres, y por más que intento recordar, sus identidades no pasan de ser un par de cuerpos sin rostros.

¡Estúpida monotonía!

Los toques de mi pluma que apenas comenzaron suaves y nerviosos, de repente se tornan bruscos contra el madero… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le ofrecí mi ayuda a ese cachorro?

Y el problema es que en realidad… ¡No estaba pensando en nada! ¡Aggr! ¡Maldita impulsividad!

¡Aburrido!

¡Aburrido!

¡Aburrido!

¿Dónde demonios está?

Tamborileé mis dedos con aburrimiento nuevamente y suspire girando mi vista hacia el elegante reloj que se encontraba sobre mi buró; son las 4 de la tarde y ella lo ha hecho de nuevo.

Debí suponerlo.

Es en serio, no logró entender a esa chiquilla y realmente dudo que pueda hacerlo ¿A caso no sabe que en una cita importante uno debe de llegar con una hora de anticipación? ¿Qué la proposición que le hice fue casi como si se hubiera sacado la lotería?

Resoplo con pesadez y bajo los pies que hasta hace un segundo se hallaban posados sobre mi escritorio ¡Ah, que fastidio! Y yo que pensé que esto sería divertido.

Desde aquel día, todo ha sido aburrido. Ese cachorro malagradecido había sido problemático desde el principio, no era 1, ni 2, ni 3, sino 4 oportunidades que le había dado, y ella simplemente decidía llegar tarde, como si lo que le hubiera ofrecido no fuera la gran cosa, cuando en realidad suponía todo lo contrario, el simple hecho de que _yo_ le asignara una cita y un empleo para mejorar su vida patética, debería superar cualquier labor de altruismo.

Y sin embargo ¿Saben cuando ha llegado a tiempo?

—¡Jamás! —grite al mismo tiempo en que daba un golpe en mi escritorio. —¡Maldito el día en el que de mi boca brotaron esas estúpidas palabras!

De pronto dos pequeños y nerviosos golpes en mi puerta rezumaron indecisos. Supe quien era antes de que se decidiera a hablar.

—Ehh disculpe señor Kou… —escuche decir a la "de pronto enervante y muy molesta voz de pito de mi asistente personal" e inmediatamente voltee mi endiablada mirada hacia la dueña de la voz que acababa de entrometerse en mi dialogo personal.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —pregunte elevado y seco. Y mi cara en verdad debió haber sido aterradora, porque a Molly casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas.

Ok, sé que está mal desquitarse con otros, pero "_otros"_ deberían evitar mi camino cuando es más que evidente que no estoy de buen humor.

¿Por qué a la gente le cuesta tanto leerme? Cuando cada poro de mi cuerpo desprende tedio; tedio de la gente estúpida, hastío de los lame suelas, de los falsos, de los demasiado sinceros, de la gente en general, sobre todos de las personas malagradecidas.

¡Bien!, se que nada excusa la mala educación, así que tratando de ser más amable, suspiré en un intento de relajarme.

—¿Qué quieres? —repetí la pregunta con el tono más calmo que encontré.

¿Porqué rayos ella no quita esa cara de espanto?

—Yo sólo… quería informarle que la chica rubia sigue esperándolo afuera… —soltó de golpe, retrocediendo dos pasos una vez que termino de decir aquello.

Ok, eso sí que atrapa toda mi atención; no sé si admirar la molesta perseverancia de esa rubia o simplemente lamentar su evidente falta de dignidad. En todo caso ¿En realidad cree que después de llegar tarde me compadeceré de ella y la dejaré quedarse?

Es una idea tan absurda que no puedo evitar reír; entonces levanto mi mano del buró, llevándola de pronto hasta mi barbilla. Realmente me niego a creer que aún exista genuina ingenuidad en este mundo.

—cough, cough —Molly tosé trayéndome a la realidad. Me sorprende que después de 2 años trabajando para mi, aún no haya aprendido a descifrar mis órdenes.

—¿Qué demonios estas esperando? —le ordene con la mano mientras ella me mira confusa y yo exhalo desesperado por su lentitud—. ¡Vamos, córrela!

—Es que ya le dije, y ella insiste en esperarlo. —dijo un tanto frustrada y yo sonreí mofándome de ella. No es posible que mi asistente sea una completa incompetente.

Suspiré y me puse de pie, caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo de mi oficina. No pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con ella, ¡Voy a ponerle fin a este circo ahora mismo!

Camine a pasos decididos y poderosos. Dispuesto a correrla y a no verla nunca más. No es posible andar perdiendo el tiempo por una irresponsable como ella, esta vez no sería bondadoso, la correría sin titubear. Aún cuando me pusiera esa cara de cachorro desamparado que tiene, sería inquebrantable; después de todo, la amabilidad que le había tenido no era característico en mí y ella simplemente había sido una tonta ingrata que no había sabido aprovechar una valiosa oportunidad.

A pasos de llegar a la puerta principal, me asome por una de las ventanillas para cerciorarme de que ella siguiera ahí, antes de salir y buscarla como un estúpido.

Y ella estaba ahí. Sentada en uno de los 10 escalones de _mi_ club, se hallaba ella cabizbaja, con ese temple tristón que por un momento había logrado conmoverme.

¡Esa niña sabía lo que hacía! Y lo sabía muy bien, era una experta. Después de todo, esa ingenuidad que destilaba había sido cuidadosamente estudiada, de eso estaba seguro.

¿Pero en realidad pensó que podía engañarme a mí? ¿Al gran Yaten Kou? ¡Por Dios! Conozco a la gente como ella, la gente que se victimiza creyendo que así conseguirá que los demás harán lo que ellos deseen.

Era un lobo disfrazado de cordero, una mentirosa como todas las mujeres que se acercan a mí con interés, fingiendo no saber quién soy, queriendo envolverme ante sus comportamientos fingidamente encantadores. Pero con el paso del tiempo yo había aprendido a distinguirlas, a identificar y adelantarme a lo evidente… el amor no existe sin conveniencia.

Enfadado conmigo mismo, abrí la puerta de un solo golpe y al escuchar el chirrido del cristal, ella se incorporo de un sólo golpe. Fue ahí, cuando después de 5 días nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse con fijeza. Y debo admitir que sus ojos son impresionantes, tan azules como las olas de los mares caribeños; transparentes y redondos, nada extravagantes, son simples, precisos, son suficientes.

La veo mirarme con maravilla, seguramente preguntándose si soy un espejismo o una ilusión de sus más profundas fantasías, y no la culpo, yo siempre he sido consciente del efecto que puedo provocar en una mujer; y ella esta fascinada, eso es lo que puedo ver en su mirada. Lo sé por el rubor que de pronto pinto sus mejillas de un rosa que combina a la perfección con su nívea piel marfil.

—¡Yaten! —sonrió y de improvisto su cuerpo se balanceo hacia adelante queriéndome envolver entre sus brazos, de forma confianzuda e inconsciente.

Ante esa reacción, arqueé una ceja con arrogancia, deslizándola desafiante antes su atrevido comportamiento; la vi subir un escalón y quedar a mi altura, a continuación agacho la cabeza y como anticipe procedió a excusarse apresuradamente.

—Antes que me reprendas y me corras sin piedad — ¿Acaso ella tenía telepatía?—, quiero que sepas que de verdad he tratado de no llegar tarde…

Dijo y yo me cruce de brazos de inmediato. —Si hubieras intentado no llegarías tarde ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Lo sé… —continuo manoteando frenética y molestamente. A decir verdad, nunca he entendido porque algunas chicas tienden a gesticular demasiado, después de todo, la más poderosa regla universal es aquella que indica que los excesos son innecesarios.

—¡De verdad lo siento! Yo lo intento pero siempre pasa algo, yo me he apresurado, y esta vez sólo me he pasado por 3 minutos ¿No tiene eso merito? De 1 hora de tardanza a 3 minutos, ¡Vamos, debes reconocerlo!

¡Ja! ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿En realidad piensa que debo darle un premio por simplemente intentarlo? Intentar nunca es suficiente. Así la miré profundamente, con enfado y sin titubeo, intentando descifrar si aquella personalidad despreocupada era falsa o verdadera, pero ella seguía mirándome con los ojos más redondos que nunca y el gesto bañado de falsa inocencia. Nada más que eso.

Resople una carcajada y meneé la cabeza ironizando una sonrisa antes de que precipitadamente una de sus manos alcanzará mi mejilla y la apretará juguetonamente con agilidad.

—¡No seas amargado Yaten! Dame una oportunidad, déjame entrar por esta vez. —pidió sinvergüenza, mientras mis ojos se abrían por la electricidad que recorrió mi espina dorsal.

—Hey, hey, hey—aullé apartando bruscamente el contacto de sus increíblemente suaves manos con aroma a fresas que de pronto quemaron como si del mismo fuego se tratará—. Primero que nada, no vuelvas a hacer aquello —le ordene, refiriéndome al contacto del pequeño fragmento de su piel desnuda contra mi piel.

Y es que era insólito.

Abruptamente ella se había atrevió a traspasar la barrera física que siempre me esfuerzo en construir y que pocos se atreven a romper, aún siendo mis familiares. Era impulsiva, escandalosa y yo odiaba todo aquello que no pudiera controlar… pero también tenía claro que no existía nada en este mundo que yo no pudiera controlar. ¿Verdad?

—¿Y tus guantes? —pregunté de pronto, fijando mi mirada en sus amenazadoras manos.

Ella bajo su mirada hasta sus manos, volteando las palmas con detenimiento y así permaneció alrededor de 5 segundos.

—Por las prisas olvide ponérmelos —respondió breve y yo eleve una de mis cejas al instante con asombro.

¿Cómo diablos puede olvidar algo tan importante? Y peor aún, ese contacto fue extraño, demasiado extraño y aterrador. Es invierno y está haciendo un frio de la fregada. ¿Cómo pueden estar sus manos así de cálidas aún cuando no lleva guantes?

—¿Entonces me dejarás entrar? —pregunto de repente y yo sonreí de lado, ¿Acaso no se cansaba de ser echada? Volví a sonreír, esta vez no irónicamente, más bien sorprendido de su perseverancia, desfachatez y tremenda estupidez.

Un cordero que se iba a meter a la boca del lobo por voluntad propia, debía ser demasiado estúpido. Aunque al igual, aquella idea resultaba tan interesante como estúpida. La pregunta inevitable era… ¿Por qué?

Yo sabía bien la razón que la motivaba a venir cada día, y precisamente eso fue lo que ahora me hacia levantar las comisuras de mis labios con petulancia. Ella se había enamorado de mí.

¡Vamos! ¿De qué otra forma ella soportaría mis desplantes?

—¡Ah! —exhale fastidiado—, Por lo visto te encanta romper reglas eh… ¿Acaso no te advertí que no debías enamorarte de mí cachorro?

La vi abrir los ojos de par en par, el reflejo obvio de cuando uno queda en evidencia, es más puedo apostar que a continuación emitirá una enervante y chillona risa de nerviosismo.

—¿Yo enamorarme de ti? Ja, ja, ja.

¿Qué les dije?

.

.

**POV MINA.**

**.**

**.**

¡Se ha dado cuenta!

Aparte de guapo él es increíblemente perspicaz. Ok, ha llegado el momento de correr… ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Eso sólo terminará de confirmar su pregunta y yo perderé la oportunidad de conquistarlo.

Necesito ser inteligente… ¡_Mina piensa, piensa!_ —presioné a mi cerebro, dándome repetidos golpes en la cabeza y cerrando con fuerzas mis ojos para concentrar mis energías en una excusa creíble.

—¿Qué? —lo escuché preguntar, y yo abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome con su rostro extrañamente divertido—. ¿Tú cerebro no funciona bien? —¡Dios mío! Este hombre es…

¡Psíquico!

—Primero que nada no se necesita ser psíquico para saber que la razón por la que golpeas tu cabeza con tanto ímpetu, es para forzarla a que te genere una idea razonable. ¿No eres consciente de que piensas en voz alta, verdad?

¡Diablos!

—Yo… ¿Lo dije en voz alta? —pregunte apretando los dientes temerosa.

Él asintió.

¡Dios que la tierra me trague en este instante! ¡Mi plan se ha ido por la borda!

—Segundo… —continuo de pie con un gesto lleno de arrogancia que no hacía más que darle un tilde de inalcanzable ¿Cómo puede ser un hombre así de perfecto?—. Tampoco se necesita ser psíquico para saber que te gusto, sino ¿Porqué otra razón vendrías todos los días con la esperanza de que te reciba, cuando ya te he echado 3 veces anteriormente? ¿Es que acaso no tienes dignidad? —formulo seco, cruzándose de brazos y esbozando un gesto de lo más serio.

Y la verdad es que hasta serio se ve guapísimo, ya me imagino cuando al fin lo conquiste ¡Kyaaaa! Será magnifico estar envuelta entre esos brazos… _¿Hará pesas? _Sus brazos parecen tan fuertes y protectores y…

—¡Hey niña! ¿Estás bien? —el estrepitoso chasquido de sus dedos me trajeron a la realidad.

En realidad perderme en mi imaginación así de fácil comienza a asustarme…

Lo vi y sonreí pestañeando coquetamente, aún cuando la expresión que me dedicaba no era de lo más amable… —Si, sólo estaba pensando tu pregunta.

—¿Así? —el entrecerró los ojos en sospecha—. ¿Qué pregunta? —cuestiono probando si en realidad recordaba nuestra platica y después de 5 segundos de no obtener respuesta de mi parte…

—¡Ah, ya olvídalo! ¡Eres un caso perdido! —Este hombre era más impaciente que yo… ¡Ah! La primera cosa que teníamos en común.

De pronto se giró dándome la espalda, dispuesto a entrar sin darme una última oportunidad, y algo terrible se despertó en mí… Desesperación.

—¡Noooo! —sin pensarlo emití un chillido terrorífico. Y él volteo… él y varios peatones que pasaban por la banqueta.

Lo vi voltear totalmente atribulado por lo espantoso que debió sonar mi grito, y voltear a ver primero a la demás gente y después a mí. Esperó que aquellos chismosos se marcharan y en seguida camino desafiante hasta quedar a centímetros de mi cuerpo.

—¿No qué? —pregunto enojado—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo te poner a gritar en _Mi _banqueta de esa manera?

Mis manos se apretaron fuertemente, intentando no derramar el líquido que se contenía en mis ojos. Cualquiera pensaría que se debía a la forma en la que él me estaba "hablando", pero muy al contrario, aquellas lágrimas reprimidas no eran más que el resultado del terrible dolor que me provoco la posibilidad de no verlo más…

Eso era algo que costara lo que costará no permitiría.

—No me corras... dame otra oportunidad, por favor. —musite tranquila.

Se cruzo de brazos. —¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Te he dado 4 oportunidades con hoy. Oportunidades que no has aprovechado. No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. —declaró ignorándome brutalmente, volviéndose de nuevo, pero no se lo permití.

Sin darme cuenta mi mano tomo un fragmento de su hermosa y sexy gabardina negra… Tenía que decir algo.

_Mina piensa… ¡Piensa algo!_

—Yo… ¡Soy pooobreee! —grite e impulsivamente me puse a lloriquear en cuclillas.

_¡Ok Mina, es hora de poner en práctica tus increíbles habilidades actorales! Ya no hay marcha atrás._

_._

**POV YATEN.**

**.**

¿Pobre?

Eso sí que me ha tomado por sorpresa. Esperen un momento… si es tan pobre como dice… ¿Cómo es que viste esas ropas y cómo es que ella logró ingresar a mi club hace 3 noches?

—¡Hey niña, sé que estas fingiendo! —no pregunte, aseguré. Ella alzó la vista ante esto, y yo enfoque mi mirada agudamente en la suya, para hacerla confesar.

Pero de improvisto ella se suelta a llorar, esta vez con más potencia.

—¡Que cruel! ¿Cómo crees que mentiría con algo así de grave? ¡Con la pobreza no se juega Yaten! — ¡Ah! la confianzuda nuevamente hace acto de presencia.

Quizás el embrollo tiene más que ver con su propia definición de pobreza.

—Haber, haber ¡Ponte de pie! ¿Exactamente a que te refieres cuando dices que eres pobre? ¡Me quieres ver la cara de idiota mocosa! —le apunte con el dedo sus botas Gucci y su bolsa de piel de cocodrilo negra Chanel una vez que se levanto.

Ella parpadeo totalmente descubierta ¡Lo sabia! La ingenuidad ya no existe en este mundo.

—Son regalos de mi amiga Rei, ella es la rica. Yo estudio becada en la universidad y me ha tocado compartir departamento con Lita otra amiga, quien muy amablemente me ha dado alojo. Estás cosas —indico refiriéndose a la ropa— no son más que cosas que para Rei ya no están de moda.

¡Qué estupidez! Esta niña ha visto demasiadas novelas mexicanas.

—¡Hey niña! ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡No te creo ni una sola palabra! ¡Mejor lárgate de aquí! —espete indignado, esto había sobrepasado mi limite de paciencia.

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Lo juro! — suplico aferrándose de mi brazo, mientras yo luchaba con deshacerme de su agarre.

—¡Suéltame! —le advertí, pero ella no cedía.

La gente pasa alarmada, esta escena es bochornosa. Por un momento pensé en llamar a seguridad, pero el hacerlo sólo haría el escándalo más grande.

—¡Si me sueltas te escucharé! —le propuse en su oído y ella efectivamente me soltó, tranquilizándose posteriormente.

—¡Ah! ¡Es increíble —gruñí, acomodando mi gabardina con mis manos, esto había sido insólito. Sólo la escucharé para ver hasta dónde llegan sus mentiras, esperare el momento en que ella cometa un error.

—Haber niña, ¿Cómo es que lograste entrar a mi club si eres _tan_ pobre? —formule punzante una vez que me aliñe.

Ella agacha la cabeza, probablemente intentando inventar algo convincente.

—Te lo he dicho, tengo grandes amigas que se han hecho cargo de mí. Pero no pienso vivir de la bondad de otros, quiero hacerme cargo de mi misma, cuidar de mí. ¡Estoy harta de que todos me resuelvan la vida! —alzó la mirada, viéndome directamente a los ojos, y yo… ¡Le creo!

Estúpidamente le creo. Sus ojos se ven sinceros, pero supongo que sobre todo admiro el motivo de su perseverancia, la entiendo, quizás a la perfección.

—Es por eso que insisto… realmente cuando me hiciste la propuesta de enseñarme y además ofrecerme un empleo con paga, acepte por la segunda razón, de verdad necesito mucho el empleo. —me dice con abundantes lágrimas en los ojos.

Así que eso es… No romance, no coqueteos, no interés, sino necesidad.

¿Necesidad? ¿Económica? ¿Monetaria? ¿Financiera? ¿Qué paso con la parte de_ estar perdidamente enamorada de mí_? Esto es… extraño, demasiado.

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no estás enamorada de mi? —pregunto directo, odio los titubeos.

La veo abrir los ojos con espanto ante mi pregunta ¿sorpresa? ¿Espanto?

—¡Te lo he dicho ya!… no eres mi tipo, pensé que te lo deje claro esa noche del club. —comenta limpiando el agua de su rostro.

Yo trago saliva, realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuche esa frase. En realidad nunca la he escuchado. ¿No soy su tipo? ¡Ja! Pues ahora que trabajemos juntos seguro que se enamora de mi. Una vez que las chicas conocen al gran Yaten Kou, nadie se resiste.

—Entonces ¿Me darás el empleo? Lo necesito para comer y para pagar los libros de la universidad. Mis padres también son pobres y con mucho esfuerzo me han mandado aquí a estudiar, para que yo tenga la oportunidad de tener una carrera y sacarlos de la miseria.

¡Demonios, nunca pensé que el cachorro tuviera tantas carencias!

—¡Por favor! —suplico una vez más, juntando sus manos en ruego, elaborando un gesto que sólo había visto en niñatos de 8 años, era una ridícula infantil.

Más que infantil, ella era una contradicción andante, era bonita, eso que ni qué, y cuando mantenía la boca cerrada, bien podría parecer una de esas chicas de alta sociedad, educadas y bellas. Sin embargo tan pronto abría la boca, resultaba ruidosa e insoportable.

De esa manera, algo broto en mí, haciéndome curvar al instante las comisuras de mis labios por lo insólito que había resultado mi día. Pareciera que después de todo, mi día no fue en absoluto aburrido ni cotidiano.

_¡Ah, esta chiquilla!_ Debo admitir que jamás pensé sentir lástima por algo y mucho menos hacia alguien. No sé si me arrepentiré el día de mañana, pero hoy… intentaría hacer una obra de caridad.

—Está bien, pasa —le indiqué abriéndole la puerta y dándole paso al ser consciente que después de 20 minutos discutiendo en el frio, ella ya comenzaba a temblar, o quizás temblaba de sollozos, ¡No lo sé! El caso es que ateniéndome a las consecuencias, tome una gran, _gran_ bocanada de aire y posteriormente cerré los ojos.

—Pero si vuelves a llegar tarde olvídate de que vuelva a ser indulgente… mi generosidad tiene límite, no deberías provocarme. —le advertí aún con los ojos apretados, sin embargo la respuesta jamás llego a mi oído…

Entonces, abrí los ojos de un sólo golpe, sólo para comprobar lo que tanto me temía. Ella me ignoraba total y completamente.

Ella estaba ya husmeando cual ladronzuelo por las instalaciones de mi afamado club _sin mí permiso._

—¿Esta es tu oficina? —grito, mientras los pocos empleados que se encontraban ahí, la observan atónitos por su comportamientos descarado.

¡Hey! ¿En qué momento llegó hasta ahí?

—¡Oye niña! Ni se te ocurra en… —quise advertir pero ella ya entraba por _Mi _oficina.

Camine, no, más bien corrí apresuradamente tras ella. Una de las tantas cosas que no toleraba era que tocaran mis cosas sin mi permiso.

Sin embargo al ingresar a la habitación la imagen que vi, fue turbadora. —¡Wow, esto es así o más increíble! —dijo mientras daba vueltas en medio de la oficina totalmente emocionada.

Aquel comportamiento me resulto… ¿Cómo se dice? Así, enternecedor, ella no era más que una chiquilla, un pequeño cachorro deslumbrado por las más humildes de mis posesiones, ¿Cómo podía culparla de aquello?

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y camine hasta quedar a una distancia considerable de ella. —¿Te gusta? —le pregunte jactancioso y ella camino hacia a mi totalmente emocionada.

—Debo admitir que para ser un arrogante amargado, tienes buen gusto. Decoración minimalista, es perfecta…

No había duda en que las mujeres se ven más hermosas calladas.

De pronto, ella se giro esbozando un temple completamente diferente, se veía calma, y la tranquilidad le iba bien.

—Y ¿Cuándo empezamos el entrenamiento? —pregunto.

—¿Entrenamiento? ¡Claro casi se me olvida!

Asentí mientras caminaba para sentarme en la punta de mi escritorio. Ella permaneció de pie, en dirección mía.

—Bueno primero es el trabajo, y para que quede claro, asentemos las reglas ¿Te parece? —ella cabeceó—. A pesar de que ya me has dicho que no soy tu tipo y ese tipo de mentiras que tú misma te crees, aquello no quiere decir que no estés en riesgo de enamorarte de mí, sino todo lo contrario, esa misma negación puede hacer que te enamores de mí como una loca. —le hice saber dedicándoles la mejor de mis sonrisas galantes.

Ella alzó una de sus cejas, viéndose por un momento soberbia. Yo no me tragaba el cuento de que no le atraía, ¡Por Dios! No había mujer existente, heterosexual en este mundo que se resistiera a mis encantos. Era bien parecido, les resultaba atractivo incluso a los hombres, ¿Por qué ella se negaba en aceptar eso?

En realidad se supone que debería sentirme feliz por ella, después de todo, una loca menos a mí alrededor suena al mismísimo cielo, pero de alguna manera, aquella revelación comenzaba a enervarme.

—¡Bueno si lo que tú digas! —exclamo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¡Ja! —reí—. No te lo tomes a mal cachorro, en serio que quiero creer en ti, pero es que siempre pasa lo mismo. —le dije mientras me levantaba del escritorio y caminaba nuevamente hacia ella con gesto tranquilo.

Una vez que estuvimos cerca, acerque mi rostro y le susurre lo restante primero al oído y después viéndola directamente a los ojos.

—Tarde o temprano las chicas terminan perdiéndose en mis ojos y realmente no es bueno que una empleada se enamore de su patrón ¿Cierto?

—¡Ya te dije que no eres mi tipo! —arguyo dispuesta a no cambiar de parecer.

¡Ese cachorro sin lealtad! ¿Se atreve a mentirme después de que la salve de las penumbras?

—Sé lo que estás haciendo cachorro… lo sé muy bien. —le hice saber seductoramente.

Entonces sin más y dispuesto a sacarle la verdad absoluta de sus verdaderas intenciones, avance 2 pasos hacia ella y ella retrocedió 4 más. Seguí avanzando, y ella retrocediendo. Estoy seguro que lo hubiera seguido haciendo, a no ser por la pared con la que se topo su pequeña y frágil espalda.

—¿De qué hablas? —titubeo amenazada por mi cercanía.

—Sé que te gusto y mucho; eso no puedes negarlo aunque quieras, se destila en cada parte de tu cuerpo. —le dije recorriendo con mi mirada "el mencionado" —. También se porqué mentiste. —le dije encarcelándola entre mis brazos y posteriormente, acaricié el mecho que cayó sobre sus rostro, colocándolo detrás de su oído con sutileza. Ante esa acción la note pasar saliva, y su reacción me satisfizo.

No la dejare ir sin que me confiese la verdad.

.

.

**POV MINA.**

**.**

¡Dios mío! Las piernas me están temblando… y casi caigo desmayada por lo brutal que me está resultando su cercanía ¡Esto es una tortura, una deliciosa y masoquista tortura! El aroma varonil que se desprende en su camisa debería ser criminal, ¿De qué estoy hablando? él es un criminal…

¡Lita me va a matar!… Es estúpido no estar enamorada de él… aún peor, ¡Es estúpido fingir no estarlo! Es innato, una respuesta obvia de la naturaleza según algún tipo listo que leí hace tiempo que decía que a toda acción hay una reacción, y la respuesta lógica a estar tan cerca de un hombre como este, no era más que caer rendida en sus pies.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto? —volvió a preguntar viéndome con fijeza.

Sus ojos son verdes, de un verde peculiar, con pequeñas tonalidades colores avellana, grandes y profundos. Él tenía razón una vez que una mujer lo ve a los ojos, se pierde totalmente, y yo estaba más que pérdida.

—Entonces… me dirás la verdad —pidió con una sutileza que parecía ajena a él.

—Ya te dije que… ss… No —logré decir y el sonrió mofándose de mí, torciendo la boca de lado.

—No te atrevas a mentirme… —volvió a susurrar con voz tan suave como el terciopelo—. Sé que finges no estar interesada en mí, para que yo no te corra. ¿Cierto?

¿Qué? ¡Esperen!... ¿Él cree que finjo para que no me corra? Eso quiere decir que él sigue pensando que acepto el empleo por necesidad y no por interés romántico… Bueno al menos eso suena mejor, de esa manera no puede culparme ¿Verdad?

—¿Tanto necesitas el dinero? —repitió erróneamente.

—Sí, sí, sí, eso. —redundé entusiasta—. Necesito dinero, mucho, mucho dinero.

—¡Ja! —Sonrió satisfecho de mi respuesta—. ¡Lo sabia cachorro! Y la verdad es que no te culpo.

Pero entonces recordé el consejo de Lita.

_Por nada en el mundo debes decirle que te gusta, debes ir despacio… él debe conocerte antes de hacer conjeturas equivocadas. Los playboy están acostumbrados a recibir atención, a que las mujeres mueran por estar junto a ellos; debes sacarlo de su estado de confort, de lo contrario el jamás bajara la guardia frente a ti, y no tendrás oportunidad de conquistarlo. No debes ser como todas las demás mujeres que sólo lo ven como un trofeo…._

Y de esa manera, la conciencia que nunca se había presentado a mi vida, hizo su milagrosa aparición.

Entonces, lo miré a los ojos y con toda la certeza que encontré le dije…

—Pero no me gustas, es cierto que eres un hombre muy atractivo, pero yo no soy tan superficial como crees —expliqué mintiendo un poco. La verdad es que no me gustaba, ¡Me encantaba!

Aquello pareció afectarle de alguna manera. Yaten permaneció inmóvil, desviando la vista a la nada por unos segundos… después de eso, cuando hubo digerido la "verdad" reposo sus esmeraldas en mis ojos y entonces sin pensarlo sus labios se curvaron en una espectacular sonrisa.

—¡No eres para nada aburrida cachorro! —así me libero de la cárcel en la que podía haber pasado el resto de mi vida a voluntad propia, y me dio pequeños golpecitos sobre mi cabeza de forma paternal.

Y de esa manera lo supe… aquello no había sido de todo mentira, la atracción que yo sentía hacia él iba mucho más del aspecto físico.

Muchas veces escuché decir que los ojos eran la ventana del alma, y ahora lo comprendía. No, no había sido mi imaginación, en sus ojos más allá de lo verde y la arrogancia que los caracterizaban, se destilaba soledad. Me basto sólo un segundo para darme cuenta de que yo me había enamorado de él genuinamente.

Un sentimiento cálido abrigo mi corazón. Lita tenia la razón, pues él había bajado su guardia conmigo. Por un segundo él hizo brotar en mí la necesidad de cuidarlo, de quererlo… él seria mío, aún cuando tuviera que mentir para llegar a él.

Entonces lo miré, Yaten ya se encontraba detrás de su escritorio colgando el teléfono que se hallaba sobre su escritorio. Al parecer había realizado una pequeña llamada mientras yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Ven. —ordeno con la misma sequedad de antes y yo lo obedecí de inmediato.

—Haber… —medito—. Ya que necesitas tanto el dinero y he comprobado que dices la verdad y eres honesta, te daré un mejor puesto.

¡Auch! Porque de pronto me remuerde la conciencia…

—Serás mi asistente personal, eso quiere decir que te encargarás de mis cosas personales. No de las del club como las hace Molly, sino que te encargarás de ir por mi ropa a la lavandería, de traerme la comida, el periódico, el café, ordenar mi agenda y de comprar todo aquello que yo te solicite ¿Entendiste?

—En otras palabras… seré tu sirvienta ¿No? —dije entrecerrando los ojos y él dejo salir una carcajada que le dio una expresión totalmente diferente.

—Prefiero el término "asistente personal". —aclaro sonriendo con descarada sensualidad—. Además, es mejor que ser mesera, ¿No? Y de igual forma conseguirás pases gratis para el club, de eso no te preocupes —se apresuro a decir, como si pensará que ese también era uno de mis beneficios por trabajar con él.

—Gracias… —es todo lo que logré decir.

—Bien —comento con vigor levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta mí—. ¿Te veo mañana a las 4pm? Nos vemos aquí. Y en vista de que evidentemente no puedes llegar puntual, tienes 15 minutos de tolerancia. ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! No tienes porqué _agradecérmelo_. — sonrió recalcando esto último. Y a pesar de lo que había dicho, su expresión indicaba todo lo contrario.

—¡Gracias! —comente con entusiasmo.

—¡Bien! entonces es mejor que ya te vayas, que tengo cosas importantes que hacer, te acompaño hasta la puerta —sugirió y yo asentí.

Así salimos de su oficina, caminando directamente hasta la salida. Y al parecer había llovido sin que nosotros nos percatáramos de eso, pues a pesar de no haber escuchado el tintineo característico de la lluvia; el suelo húmedo y resbaladizo indicaba que había sido así, además del aroma a humedad y el olor del pasto mojado que tanto amaba.

—¡Bueno! Entonces te veo mañana Yat…

.

**POV YATEN.**

**.**

La silencie antes de que se atreviera a tutearme de nuevo. La hice muda colocando mi dedo índice sobre sus labios gélidos y jugosos.

—Señor Kou… —la corregí—. Regla número 2, nada de informalidades. La formalidad va de la mano del profesional. —le instruí vanidoso.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo asintió sorprendida, mientras yo trataba de analizar cada gesto de su lenguaje corporal. Me niego a creer que alguien como yo, le sea indiferente.

—Si la formalidad va de la mano del profesional… ¿Entonces por qué tú me dices cachorro? —refunfuño infantil.

—¡Hey! Regla número 3, no contradecir al jefe. Después de todo, el jefe siempre tiene la razón. —sonreí victorioso y ella realizo un puchero gracioso que indicaba resignación.

—¡Lo que usted diga jefe! —exclamo irónica y totalmente rendida, dispuesta a marcharse. Pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar el décimo escalón de la entrada...

Un traspié fue suficiente para hacer que sus piernas torpes como ella misma, perdieran el equilibrio haciendo que su cuerpo casi aterrizará estruendosamente sobre el duro y congelado pavimento.

Eso, seguramente hubiera sido extremadamente doloroso, además de cómico, debo agregar; a no ser por mis increíbles reflejos que lograron sujetar con fuerza uno de sus delgados brazos, antes de que algo más, además de sus pies tocarán el suelo.

En otro movimiento rápido, la giré haciéndola hundir su rostro en mi pecho. Sentí sus pequeñas manos aferrarse con nerviosismo a mi espalda, y cuando el tumulto termino, ella alzo la mirada hacia a mí y entonces lo supe…

—Gra-cias —fue todo lo que salió de sus desconcertados labios.

—¿Impresionada? —formulé vanidoso y ella sonrió un poco. Estoy seguro de que, si antes ella no era consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí, ahora había tenido esa revelación. Pues su mirada la delataba.

—Regla número 4... —hablo sonriente—, no vaya a enamorarse de mi señor Kou. —pronuncio sin titubeos, volvió a sonreír deshaciéndose de mi agarre con sutileza y entonces se marcho hasta desvanecerse de mi vista.

Yo seguí en el pavimento, al final del día el impresionado había sido yo.

Aquellas palabras habían sido suficientes para que dé cachorro ella pasará a ser mujer.

Yo no me había equivocado en mi oficina; ella era diferente y también sería mía.

.

.

**Continuará.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hola... o debería decir ¿Perdón?**

Ok primero que nada, mil disculpas por dos cosas... 1. Por haberme olvidado de esta historia, lo sé fue mucho tiempo, pero no se alarmen no la dejaré inconclusa para todas aquellas que quieran seguir leyéndola. Y 2. Perdónenme por la pavada que me ha salido, hoy comencé a escribirla y si no subía esto, sospecho que tardaría mucho más en actualizar.

Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, que lo hayan entendido, ya que todo se ha vuelto un embrollo, porque por un lado, Mina era la tipica chica rica y soñadora que un día se da cuenta de que el afecto no se puede comprar, entonces decide salir al "verdadero mundo" a conseguir las cosas por ella misma, por su propia valia, y una vez ahi, se da cuenta de que las cosas no son tan faciles como pensaba. Y por otro Yaten es el tipo chico que esta acostumbrado a tener todo en bandeja de oro, chicas, dinero (que igual tiene que ver sus habilidades) pero nada, como bien dice él, no hay nada que él no pueda controlar... está tan acostumbrado a eso, que de pronto su vida se torna monotoma. Ahora llega la cachorro y le pone las cosas dificiles, a ella aparentemente no le gusta él... y él... obviamente desea conseguir todo aquello que no puede tener. Todos esto es un juego peligroso, porque ¿Qué pasará cuando Yaten se entere de que Mina no es pobre y efectivamente sólo lo hizo para estar junto a él?... Ahi tendrá mucho, hasta donde lo convence Minako de que lo qué siente por Yatencito es genuino, y no por interés como muchas otras chicas...

Bien.

Gracias a todas las chicas que bondadosamente me han dejado reviews u.u me hacen muy feliz, y es por ustedes que esto continúa. Y para aquellas que preguntan por R.E.C también esta pronta en actualización, probablemente ya la próxima semana este lista.

Gracias especiales a: **Shiru Chiba, Katabrecteri, chibiusa 2009, akane-moon17, sailor lago, Hikariadi, Tomoyosei, sakurita16, Leslie, Serenity Kou, Rouge passion, Sol Kaory, Violetita, amafle, tsukino diamante, natsch, Ms. Kou, Usagi13chiba, Alezana Kou Shidou y Paulina :)**

Nos leemos en el próximo.

**XOXO**

**LESVAL.**


	5. Extraño

**Y&M**.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5. EXTRAÑO.**

* * *

**Advertencia: **El capitulo es larguísimo, tienen lectura para varios días =)

_Dedicado_ _a****__ Ash_amed kawaii (Lauris).

* * *

.

**YATEN KOU.**

**.**

**.**

"**Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, pero mientras tu corazón no sienta nada… sabrás del amor verdadero".**

**.**

.

.

"_¡Te lo he dicho ya!… no eres mi tipo, pensé que te lo dejé claro esa noche del club". _

"_Pero… no me gustas, es cierto que eres un hombre muy atractivo, pero yo no soy tan superficial como crees"._

Esas palabras seguían retumbando alrededor de mi tímpano, una y otra vez, de forma molesta y torpe. Lo peor era que ella se había atrevido a advertirme que no me enamorará de ella ¡Cómo si aquello fuera posible! Pero el solo hecho de que ella lo creyera así, me tenía desquiciado.

Y después de que aquello me ocasionará el primer ataque de risa después de 5 años, entonces luego, luego sólo quedo la irritación. Y cuando mi zapato se estrelló una vez más contra el suelo, admití que estaba furioso. ¡Era obvio! Llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde hace 1 maldita hora; mi reloj de neón me daba la razón y la uña de mi dedo índice había disminuido 2 milímetros en los últimos cinco minutos.

Pero… ¡¿Qué diablos significaban esas palabras? ¿Y quién diablos era ella para advertirme a _mí_? ¿Quién le había dado permiso de considerar si acaso, cosa tan absurda? Yo soy su jefe después de todo, o lo era, porque en este momento lo único que podía pensar, era en lo mucho que deseaba que amaneciera para poder verle su atolondrado rostro y despedirla sin piedad. Después de todo, era confianzuda, escandalosa e impertinente. Todo lo que aborrecía en una mujer, si podía llamársele así.

Había sido un error, de eso no había duda, el sentimiento de arrepentimiento que se presentaba a cada momento en la boca de mi estómago, me dejaba claro que toda esta amabilidad no había sido más que un momento de debilidad. ¡Ah! debía de dejar de ser tan compasivo. Pero, por otra parte despedirla así, después de prometerle no hacerlo, pondría en evidencia que yo había sido afectado por su estúpida audacia. Y además estaba aquello… yo jamás prometo algo que no pueda cumplir, las promesas son importantes y sin duda deben cumplirse.

Sabía que estaba gastando mi valioso tiempo en vano, que no debía preocuparme y mucho menos obsesionarme por una tontería como esa. Digo… ¡No era como si por una persona -_salida del montón, y con cara de golden retriever_- a la que no le agradará_ tanto_ como a las demás, entonces yo me hubiera hecho menos guapo en las últimas horas! ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Yo había hecho que miss Arizona comenzará a tomar antidepresivos! No era algo en lo que antes hubiera tenido la necesidad de vanagloriarme, pero ahora parecía adecuado mencionarlo.

¡Ah! Y otra prueba tangible la tenía frente a mí… en la cama de uno de mis hoteles favoritos, reposando desnuda, aún térmica y húmeda para deleite de mis ojos. Descansando… hasta que en un rato, cuando al fin se despierte _sola _en esta habitación, se dé cuenta de que los sueños no existen, y que definitivamente yo no seré su príncipe azul.

¡Ah, ya la imagino haciéndose una película mental conmigo! "Conquiste a Yaten Kou" diría. Y posteriormente se inflaría como un globo frente a las caras de envidia de sus compinches que la felicitarán, sí, pero por dentro no harán más que llamarla zorra a sus espaldas.

Seguro que ella lo imaginó.

Sin embargo, lo que en realidad pasará es que su dialogo no será otro más que "Ese idiota es un verdadero patán" –en el mejor de los casos claro- y entonces sus amigas en vez de felicitarla hipócritamente, la consolarán y me maldecirán en grupo, esta vez con sinceridad. Quizás después se vayan juntas de compras y mientras lo hacen, ella y sus amigas agregarán datos vergonzosos sobre mí habilidad sexual, para reforzar el hecho de que "Yo no la merezco y de que ella es mucha mujer para mí" y bla bla bla.

¿Ven? ¡La decepción a veces es buena! ¡Ayudan a forjar la verdadera amistad entre mujeres! Pero realmente, hablando en serio… ¿Qué esperaba? La desilusión es inevitable cuando intentas ligar en un club. Regla número 15. _A tu futuro esposo definitivamente no lo conocerás en un club. _

Y es que saliendo del trabajo, había acudido a un viejo club donde solía desestresarme físicamente de los problemas y de lo inservible; habían bastado 30 minutos y un Martini, para que consiguiera una víctima. 15 minutos era el tiempo que una mujer necesitaba para que le quedara claro que yo no me levantaría para ir a seducirla. Otros 15 minutos y 2 cervezas era lo que bastaba para que una mujer se creyera valiente.

¿Alguna vez escucharon que cuando uno tiene un orgasmo los problemas desaparecen? ¡Pues es cierto! Funciona a la perfección, y es la forma más rápida y factible para evitar el estrés de la impotencia de lo que no se puede cambiar.

La sustancia mágica es la dopamina, que se libera en cantidades impresionantes cuando uno está haciendo el amor, y entonces después la serotonina hace su participación especial encargándose de sacar la basura; impidiendo que nos olvidemos de los problemas, concentrando nuestra libidinosamente mente en un sólo objetivo: _Obtener más placer;_ y durante unos mágicos minutos todo es sexo y placer, nada más existe en este mundo, nos embriagamos de placer hasta el grado de perder la razón.

Ahora bien, cuando uno termina, entonces la oxitocina entra en acción produciendo una sensación de calma y confort. Lo que hace que las mujeres y algunos hombres –raros- sientan la necesidad de acurrucarse, y ser molestamente empalagosos. ¡En mi caso, creo que soy alérgico a la oxitocina!

¿La química es impresionante no?

Y lo mejor de todo es que es gratis y fácil de conseguir. Bueno eso si no eres un esperpento o en dado caso, pobre. ¡La realidad es la realidad! Aquí en N.Y el que no consigue sexo gratis, es porque es feo o no tiene un carro convertible que lo haga parecer un poco más atractivo para las mujeres.

Pero por otro lado, como toda cosa fácil de conseguir y vana, también hay consecuencias. ¿La consecuencia? El problema al fin y al cabo no es el vacío que mucha gente describe… esa cursilería de sentirse sólo y hueco, no era algo con lo que yo haya tenido que lidiar jamás.

Yo había nacido así, solo y hueco, y eso no me molestaba, con el tiempo simplemente termine amando mi soledad.

Total que como explique, ese no era el problema, y en realidad el problema es la cosa más sencilla. De hecho no tiene que ver con procesos de neurofisiología, ni esas complicaciones de la dopamina y sus amigas. El problema radica en el tiempo. ¡Ah, que maldito puede ser el tiempo! La escasa duración por la que se van las preocupaciones es el verdadero problema; pues la duración es transitoria y con cada encuentro el tiempo para evadirse de la realidad resulta insuficiente y menos placentero.

La verdad… la verdad es que yo no he nacido para ser el príncipe con el que toda mujer sueña. Si habláramos de arquitectura diría que tengo la estructura y la fachada, pero entonces, cuando abres la puerta, entonces descubres que no hay nada.

Nada me importa en este mundo a excepción de 3 cosas. 1. El dinero. 2. El prestigio y 3… A ese punto aún no le pongo nombre, sé que _algo_ suficientemente importante falta ahí, pero por ahora ni siquiera me preocupo por tratar de identificarlo.

¿Y el sexo? ¿Y las mujeres? ¡Claro que importan! ¿Acaso no leyeron el prefacio? El sexo y las mujeres importan, ¿casarme? quizás sí, algún día si quiero entrar a la política deberé hacerlo, un político debe representar la imagen de familiar ¿Cierto? Pero vamos, sinceramente, ¿Casarse, envejecer con alguien? ¿Toallas de él y ella? ¿Cambiar pañales cagados? ¿A quién le parece buena idea eso?

Algunos lo hacen porque de esa manera aseguran su dosis diaria de dopamina, serotonina y oxitocina. ¿Pero, qué hay para las personas que puede obtener esas sustancias gratis, cuando quiera y con quien quiera? Es por eso que hoy pienso que terminar soltero es una bendición.

Giró mi cabeza hacia el enorme ventanal, en un pobre intento por obtener una ráfaga de aire natural. De nuevo me he desviado del tema y eso es mala señal. Tiendo hacerlo cuando algo me ofusca lo suficiente como para taparlo con conversaciones desligadas.

¿Y por qué diablos ando filosofando a estas horas de la noche en vez de largarme? Me levanto del asiento individual de piel frente a la cama y sonrío entre dientes al darme cuenta de que realmente perdí mi tiempo.

—¡Ni siquiera es tan bonita! —me comento a mí mismo al observar de cerca el rostro de la chica sobre el lecho.

Agacho la cabeza y río por lo bajo con cierta diversión. A veces mis propios comentarios me hacen divertir. Es gracioso ver, como todas las mujeres parecen convertirse en sapos una vez que las beso.

_¡La más grande ironía! Un príncipe que convierte en sapo a las princesas._

Ladeo mi cabeza de un lado a otro y siento como mis músculos se relajan ante esto. ¡Me siento mejor! Sigo caminando no sin antes girar a ver nuevamente la espectacular vista, ¡Por eso amo esta habitación! La vista realmente logró relajarme ¿Ella?… digamos que ayudo un poco.

Me acerco a darle la última mirada, intentando ver su rostro una vez más entre la intangible luz que se filtra por la ventana. Al menos debo ser cortés y despedirme, aunque ella nunca se dé por enterada.

Me acerco con cautela a uno de sus oídos y susurro… —Dulces sueños cenicienta. ¡Descuida! Me cercioraré de que no dejes una zapatilla de cristal para volvernos a encontrar.

Una sonrisa divertida vuelve a curvar las comisuras de mis labios; me colocó la chamarra de piel, y salgo con mano izquierda dentro de los bolsillos sin reparar en tener cuidado si al cerrar la puerta con brusquedad puedo despertarla ¡cuando antes lo haga mejor!

Salgo de ahí, sorbiendo el aire sabor a libertad, apretando los ojos y entrecerrando los puños de las manos con gozo. La sensación de salir de un "aprieto" como ese, siempre me revitaliza.

De esa forma, sin darme cuenta llego hasta mi bello automóvil y desactivo la alarma, abriendo las puertas y encendiendo el motor con simplemente tocar un botón. Realmente amo este nuevo auto, rojo y poderoso. Una canción se reproduce automáticamente, la misma canción de siempre, la portadora de recuerdos y amargos sabores, respiro una vez más y conduzco. Muero por llegar a mi departamento.

Hoy fue un día extraño. Pero… la cosa más extraña es preguntarme que estará haciendo ella ahora.

.

.

**MINAKO AINO.**

.

.

"**En ocasiones, el amor parece un cuento de hadas, especialmente cuando una despierta…"**

.

.

—Y fue así como la increíblemente hermosa y carismática Blanca Nieves Mina despertó a gruñón de su letargo sueño. Y entonces vivieron felices para siempre ¡Chan chan!

Me levanto y salto como suelo hacerlo cada vez que la emoción invade mi cuerpo. Todo parece perfecto, el sol brilla desde ayer con mucha más fuerza, y los cuentos de hadas parecen volverse realidad.

¡Lo había logrado! Pase toda la noche repasando en mi mente cada instante, cada persistencia de él, cada movimiento y roce. E inclusive Lita estaba de acuerdo conmigo en que había logrado captar la atención de Yaten Kou.

¡De verdad debo ser un genio! Ja, ja, ja, río cual loca de amor y me recuesto para dar vueltas en mi cama, tomo la sabana rosa y me envuelvo en ella con entusiasmo.

—Espera, espera, espera… —escucho la voz de Lita y sé que está a punto de decir algo que acabe con mis fantasías. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente sonreír y estar de acuerdo con mi felicidad?

Me siento de nuevo en la cama obediente y la veo con ojos tristes intentando que mi mejor mirada de tristeza logre conmoverla. Ella me observa y…

—¡Basta Mina! ¡Hace tiempo que me hice inmune a esos ojos! Ahora entiendo el apodo que el señor amargura te ha puesto –resopla para desenfadarse y recobra la compostura en el acto-. Además… si no te quisiera entonces no te diría lo que te voy a decir. –musita con dejo más indulgente.

Ok, eso me ha ganado. "Te quiero" tiene mucho poder sobre mí. Sonrió con brevedad y suspiro profundamente… sé que lo necesitare. Lita bufa una sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Ok, ¡aquí voy! –canturreo advirtiéndome. Después camino de un lado a otro de la habitación, intentando ordenar las palabras que me diría y una vez que lo hizo las palabras fluyeron sin detenerse-. En primer lugar Blanca nieves no era rubia y además era mucho más humilde y modesta que tú, y en segundo lugar ¿Gruñón? ¿En serio? ¡Iugg! Gruñón ni siquiera es un príncipe ¡Dios! ¡Gruñón ni siquiera era guapo o a la altura de Blanca Nieves! ¿Acaso tienes un fetiche por los enanos? –me dijo con sospecha en la mirada, sentándose a un lado de mi cama-. Y en tercer lugar se te está olvidando que la batalla apenas empieza, diste el primer paso y lo hiciste bien, lograste interesarlo ¡Bien! Pero, eso no significa que Yatén Kou ya esté enamorado de ti.

Abro y cierro los ojos tratando de asimilar cada palabra de su discurso. Lita tenía toda la razón, y no era por justificar, pero a partir de aquí, todo comenzó a irse por la borda.

.

.

Bajé las escaleras del edificio a todo pulmón y abrí la puerta de la entrada de un tirón.

Mi primer día oficial de trabajo comenzó de forma maravillosa, no sólo me las había arreglado para llegar a tiempo, sino que también a primera hora él me había recibido con una arrebatadora sonrisa; estaba vestido a la perfección, combinado de pies a cabeza, pantalón negro, saco blanco y mocasines negros. Se hallaba de pie, detrás de su escritorio, tal como un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas. Yo no sabía cómo debía actuar, me sentí apenada, pero recordando que debía parecer controlada mientras estuviera a su lado, decidí que lo mejor era actuar desinteresadamente, y es que después de haberlo intentado la noche anterior debo admitir, que pasar de él, como si su belleza no me pegará como un maremoto… actuar así, resultaba casi imposible de realizar, también me producía algo de miedo y adrenalina. Propio de una misión suicida.

Y por supuesto, eso funciono a la perfección. Después del trabajo se ofreció a llevarme a el departamento de la universidad, yo había sacado su lado más servicial en pocas horas, y claro, él intentaba gustar de mi a cada segundo, siendo atento y no cargándome de trabajo. Las horas en la oficina transcurrieron veloces y no deseé apartarme de él jamás.

FIN.

¡Pero a quién rayos engaño! ¡Nada de eso ocurrió! Todo había sido un desastre desde el primer día…

Tres semanas había pasado. El frio invernal estaba más presente que nunca, parecía no haber lugares suficientemente abrigadores para refugiarse. Los cafés estaban abarrotados, la gente los demandaba y exigían desde el amanecer, conformándose con ingerir calor a través de un líquido. Yo estaba convencida de que ahora más que nunca debía conseguirme un novio, el calor que necesitaba era exclusivamente dérmico y de boca a boca.

El tiempo pasó veloz, con prisa. Tan de prisa que me fue imposible estar a su par. Más sin embargo, esos días habían sido más que suficientes para darme cuenta de que Yaten Kou, tenía un trastorno severo de personalidad…

_Primera semana:_ Obsesivo.

—¡Bien! Necesito que todas las mañanas vayas a comprarme un café gourmet sin azúcar ni crema a "Le bertanies" queda un poco lejos… ¡Pero qué bah!, ese es tu trabajo. –puntualizo sin siquiera mirarme, parecía ocupado distrayéndose con la pared-. Deberás ponerlo en cuanto llegues sobre mi escritorio, si yo me encuentro dentro deberás tocar antes de entrar ¿Entendiste? Te dejaré el dinero de los gastos con Molly en cuanto llegues.

Respire hondo. Apenas logré digerir cada palabra… pero yo tenía una mejor idea.

—¡Espera! –dije con una nota de histeria en la voz-. Eso está al otro lado de la ciudad, tardaría haber… una, dos, tres… mínimo cuatro horas en ir y venir, el café llegaría frio y sería una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué mejor no te preparo un rico café aquí? He visto que en la sala del staff hay todo lo necesario para preparar…

De pronto su risa macabra y su rostro siniestro hicieron que dejará de hablar.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? –rio fastidiado y arrogante-. _Di-je_ que no me importa cuán lejos esté, para esto te estoy pagando. ¿Una pérdida de tiempo? –pregunto sombríamente-. Pérdida de tiempo sería ir yo por él a diario. No me importa si llega frio, es tu trabajo, si no te apetece te puedes largar cuando quieras. Además no me interesa sorberlo, sólo quiero olerlo.

—¿Olerlo?...

Esto último me distrajo lo suficiente como para enojarme. Yaten nunca dio explicaciones. Al día siguiente dudando ingrese al club y lo primero que recibí al llegar fue un sobre con el dinero exacto para los pasajes, el café y la propina. No se trataba de una broma, él siempre cumplía lo que salía de su boca.

En toda la semana no vi a Yaten, él siempre estaba atareado, saliendo, hablando o colgando las llamadas de sus múltiples celulares, mientras que yo simplemente gastaba 4 horas de mis 5 horas de trabajo diario, en ir y buscar un estúpido café gourmet. Café que nunca se tomó y que al final del día debía tirar por el fregadero. Él era demasiado extraño.

Todos los días estuvo enojado, y quisquilloso, mandándome a comprar cafés y tés de sabores exóticos, celulares que duraban más en mis manos que en las suyas, periódicos de otro estado comprados en el aeropuerto, puros 100% cubanos que se apilaban en uno de sus cajones y lapiceros de color azul profundo mar terracota que nunca le vi usar. ¡Y si! Todos los lugares a los que me mandaba quedaban a 4 horas del club.

¡Era molesto! Parecía no querer verme, o al menos a esa conclusión habíamos llegado Lita, Rei y yo en nuestras reuniones informativas del caso Yaten Kou.

Esa también fue mi semana depresiva, no lograba entenderlo, es decir; parecía mentira que hasta hace unos días él intentara gustarme siendo sensual y… Y ahora sólo podía pensar que él me odiaba o sentía pena de mi pobreza ficticia. Decirle que estaba loca por él paso por mi mente muchas veces, lanzarme a su cuello y robarle un beso antes de que me despidiera también lo contemple, algo que tenía claro era que no me iría de ahí sin las manos vacías.

Pero como todas mis depresiones, eso sólo me sirvió para motivarme más. Y resulto… la siguiente semana dejo de alejarme de él.

Fue su semana Sádica.

—¡Muy buenos días! –cante decidida a no dejarlo a su pesar.

—¡Shh! –me callo indicándome con un dedo, mientras me miraba profundamente, seduciéndome con la mirada, balanceando su perfecto cuerpo en la silla donde se encontraba seguro y varonil y ¿Sonriendo?

Aquello me dejo atónita, él sonreía, no a carcajadas, pero sus labios se encontraban separados, dejando ver sus blancos dientes resplandecer. ¿Acaso mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas? ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué sonreía así? Apenas me percate del aparato que sostenía hasta uno de sus oídos, ¿Quién estaba detrás de esa bocina?

¡Pero él! Me miraba a mí, reía para mí, y antes de comenzará a reproducirse en mi cabeza otro cortometraje mental, Yaten tapo la bocina y se alegró nuevamente a mi dirección, parpadeé dos veces y mis labios comenzaron a separarse lentamente. —¡Sal de aquí! –ordeno y la sonrisa desapareció.

Lo miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir. —¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estoy al teléfono?...atendiendo a mi chica. –completo esta vez sin una pizca de diversión, devolviéndome la mirada con frialdad.

¿Su, su, su qué? Pasé saliva y mi cuerpo me pidió aire antes de girarme hasta la puerta y obedecer en automático, expulsándome de ahí sin replicar, aunque por dentro únicamente me imaginaba saltando en sus brazos para exigirle una explicación… era una cobarde.

—¡Espera! -su voz me alerto antes de salir por la puerta de madera, brindándome también una pizca de esperanza-. ¡Límpiate el bigote de leche que tienes! Te ves algo patética. –se burló en una carcajada y después su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver que yo era incapaz de reaccionar. Alzo las cejas con obviedad antes de ordenarme salir nuevamente.

Salí instintivamente, deseando haber adquirido una discapacidad auditiva. No podía haber escuchado bien ¿O sí? Digo el obviamente tenía muchas chicas persiguiéndolo, pero él era un playboy ¿No? Benjamín no podía andar en serio con nadie más que yo, ¿No? Yo debía ser quien lo cambiará; yo era _"la chica", _la chica ordinaria y entusiasta que lo incitaría a dejar para siempre la soltería. Mi cuento de hadas no podía terminar así, tan precipitadamente… esto debía de ser un error, sin embargo Molly le dio la razón. Yaten tenía una chica nueva, llevaba dos semanas con ella y a él le fascinaba.

—¡Ah sí! ¡Está totalmente obsesionado con ella! –explico la pelirroja de forma distraída-. ¡Bueno… al menos eso lo puso de mejor humor, estaba insoportable! –refunfuño intentando con esto que yo apoyará su comentario.

La gastritis hizo acto de aparición al instante, solía arderme el estómago cuando me preocupaba en exceso, y además del estómago, el pecho se me hundía como si estuviera a punto de tener una crisis asmática. La hipocondría nunca me abandonaba, y sabía que no debía hacerlo pero mis impulsos masoquistas tampoco me abandonaban jamás.

—¿Y… quién es ella? ¿Cuál es su nombre? —¡hay no! ¿Por qué las mujeres nos hacemos esto? ¿Por qué siempre queremos saber quién es "ella? Si sabemos que la respuesta nos torturará por meses.

—Kakyuu.

Molly respondió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de taparme los oídos o de arrepentirme de preguntar. Ahora cada vez que escuche ese nombre me dolerá el corazón. ¡Buaa! ¿Por qué tuve que preguntar? ¡Porqué, porqué, porqué!

—Es muy bonita. -¡Basta! Aquí es cuando alguien debe decir que la chica en cuestión es espantosa. Anhele decirlo en voz alta pero mi boca se había tornado inútil, volteé hacia otro lado para apretar los ojos fuertemente para que de esa forma se provocará un sonido que tapará mis oídos.

—… es de color rojo, modelo…

Molly seguía hablando como si eso fuera la cosa más insignificante del planeta. Yo estaba segura que cuando él la trajera al club y yo la viera, entonces nadie me quitaría de la cabeza que ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y el resto de mi autoestima saldría volando por la ventana. Yo siempre solía obsesionarme con las ex novias de los hombres que me gustaban, constantemente me hallaba comparándome con ellas.

—¡Ah y además le salió carísima!

Ok ¿Qué? Mi cuerpo recupero todo su control ante eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Carísima, a qué te refieres?

Y como es típico en mí, mi mente formuló sus propias respuestas de inmediato.

¿Dama de compañía? ¿Novia por correspondencia comprada en internet? ¡Una prostituta! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Kakyuu! ¡Claro que tenía que ser una! ¿Kakyuu? ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Pero, Yaten… ¿por qué? Él es guapo… ¿Él acaso está tan deprimido para pensar que no puede conseguir una novia? ¿Era su semana depresiva? Yo lo había visto muy bien hace un momento. ¿Bipolar? ¿Y ahora qué haremos? ¿Debemos ir juntos al psiquiatra? Le pediré a Amy que me diga que hacer y cuáles son los mejores del estado. Debo estar con él y amarlo y comprenderlo, así definitivamente se enamorará de mí, y entonces recompensará mis preocupaciones entregándome su amor sincero. ¡Sí! ¡Soy un genio! Ja, ja, ja.

De pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro posarse con cuidado. —¿Minako, me escuchas? –Molly sonreía de forma nerviosa.

Asentí conmovida de mi epifanía aún dentro de mis pensamientos.

—Oye Molly ¿Dónde consigue Yaten a esas chicas? –quizás sea buena idea suscribirme ahí-. ¿Conoces un buen psiquiatra aquí en New York?

—¿Psiquiatra? ¿Chicas? –su rostro confundido me indico que debía llevar las cosas con sumo cuidado.

Respiré un poco y hable con mayor suavidad —Disculpa Molly, ¿Dónde compra Yaten a sus chicas?

Ella abrió su boca confundida, pero después su sonrisa me indico que había comprendido mi pregunta.

—¡Oh! ¡Sus carros! Pues en la BMW, Yaten sólo compra sus carros ahí.

Con un acceso de nauseas, comprendí que lo había malinterpretado, sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentado aclarar mi mente. Kakyuu al fin comprendí, no era más que el nombre de su nuevo auto convertible, color rojo, último modelo. Al parecer, él tenía la extraña costumbre de nombrar a sus automóviles con nombres de mujer. Y la llamada, era para que su lavador de autos personal, puliera un pequeño raspón que le había hecho por la mañana.

La falta de novio me estaba volviendo paranoica a mí y a él un tanto sádico, desde mi perspectiva estaba claro, pues nunca había sentido tanto dolor como cuando creí que él ya tenía novia; sentí que todos mis sueños se derrumbaban. Pero al menos Yaten ya no estaba enojado, ni me mandaba a Timbuktu en busca de cosas extravagantes.

Su semana sádica corrió mientras el presumía su flamante convertible y se hallaba coqueto y presumido con las personas alrededor. Mi trabajo esa semana consistió en ir a buscar ropa a la tintorería, preparar café amargo y fantasear con él a escondidas.

Alguna vez mi mente creyó sorprenderlo mirándome con suspicacia, y otros días me ignoraba como la cosa más cotidiana del mundo.

Estaba claro que él era peculiar y yo adoraba lo peculiar en él. Quizás si él era sádico y yo masoquista, al final seríamos el complemento perfecto a nuestra locura. Quizás y solo quizás…

Pero esta semana, la tercera semana, comenzó como la más extraña de todas… su semana alegre.

.

.

**YATEN KOU.**

.

.

Tuve el presentimiento de que este día sería diferente; al despertarme había pisado accidentalmente el suelo por primera vez con el pie izquierdo y eso lo cambiaba todo.

Alguien me dijo alguna vez que para tener éxito en el día, debía comenzar siempre pisando el suelo con el pie derecho; yo llevaba más de 15 haciéndolo así. Sé que era una tontería, pero como toda tontería decidí creerlo tontamente. Debo admitir que muchas veces concedí el éxito de mis días a esa rutina ordinaria. Después de todo, mi vida estaba conformada de una serie de rutinas y eso no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana.

Me levanto de la cama notablemente estresado, el invierno seguía y yo odiaba el invierno, era la época más detestable del año. Invierno no traía dulces recuerdos para mí, más invierno para ella significaba el cambio.

—¡Buenos días!

Esta vez su saludo y su timbre de voz fueron diferentes. Pobres de la sensualidad y el misterio de aquella noche. Escasos de la intriga de no saber que significaban sus palabras.

Al menos esta vez, me di la oportunidad de ponerle suficiente atención como para darme cuenta de ello. Había besado a muchas princesas sapos estas últimas semanas de estrés por lo que mis sentidos analíticos ahora se encontraban a mil.

Acuñé mi crisis a la propia de mi edad. ¡Hey alto! No se imaginen que mi crisis tuvo que ver con ella, no en su totalidad.

Ella era un rompecabezas, sí; en lo más preciso de la palabra. Aíno llevaba poco más de 15 días trabajando para mí, y yo aún no lograba descifrar qué clase de persona era; aunque tampoco era como si yo hubiera cruzado más de 50 palabras con ella como para enterarme de su vida, aspiraciones y traumas. Más mi método es sencillo, al final todo se reduce al lenguaje corporal, ese no miente, pues cuando tu boca dice algo tu cuerpo puede gritar que aquello que dijiste no es más que una falacia.

Por ello, constantemente me hallaba preguntándome si su actitud evasiva y atolondrada era falsa o verdadera. Y por supuesto eso era lo que precisamente me tenía enojado y debo admitir que después de que ella me dijera que no era de su total gusto, entonces yo me sentí nervioso ante su presencia, ahora comprendía que todo era debido a la falta de control, a lo extraño. Ella me había puesto por primera vez en una situación que me era totalmente ajena.

Siempre he sido bueno leyendo a las personas, a las mujeres para ser más exactos, la mayoría son fáciles de descifrar, todas buscan satisfacer sus ideales infantiles sobre el amor verdadero, pero al mismo tiempo ninguna se resiste a 3 cosas, lo físico, el sexo y el dinero si se les presenta la oportunidad.

En cambio ella… ella parecía no entrar en totalidad a esa descripción. ¡Vamos sé perfectamente que las mujeres me consideran atractivo! Desde pequeño recibí esos comentarios; cuando crecí me di cuenta de que mi físico me abrió un sinfín de oportunidades para ser lo que ahora soy… el joven más rico del estado, pronto del país.

¡Total que yo nunca me equivocaba! Así que después de dos semanas había llegado a la conclusión que debía descifrarla a como diera lugar. Curiosidad y vanidad, esos eran los motivos.

Ella no se parecía nada a la mujer de la noche de ayer. Invierno había llegado y ella parecía tan… colorida.

Me arrastro un poco hacia mi escritorio, quedando pegado justo al borde de caoba y apoyo mi barbilla sobre mis manos juntas. La veo parada frente mi escritorio con su usual sonrisa atolondrada, ingenua, mustia, canina…

De inmediato siento como mi boca forma una línea recta. Cada que la veo me frustra no poder adivinar a primera el tipo de mujer al que ella pertenece. Quizás ella sea lesbiana, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—Oye Yaten quiero saber cuándo… -¡Ah la confianzuda ha vuelto! Y eso lejos de molestarme me confirma que ella no representa ningún peligro en mí.

¿Peligro? ¡Bah no hay tiempo para hondar en estupideces impulsivas!

—Señor Kou –la corrijo con fastidio, cerrando los ojos un instante, como si llevará toda una vida haciéndolo.

Ella arruga la nariz en muestra de berrinche, sonriendo posteriormente. Yo me siento en mi silla de piel y entrecierro los ojos para analizar su conducta. Ni siquiera me molestare en reprenderla, lo más importante ahora es sacar un poco de diversión de esto. ¿La conclusión? No queda rastro del vestigio de aquella mujer que por un momento creí ver.

—¿Acaso te conviertes en mujer en las noches? –si tuviera la capacidad de abrazar me habría levantado de mi silla y lo haría. Sin embargo sólo la veo confusa y eso podría decir que me satisface.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Te sientes bien? -dice mientras toma asiento en una de las dos sillas que dispongo para mis clientes sin mi permiso.

Sonrió divertido y me balanceo en mi silla hacia atrás relajadamente. Pero me recuerdo que debo hacer algo importante; así que me levanto precipitadamente de un tirón, caminando hasta su silla. Mis ojos en ella están, me inclino un poco hacia ella, demasiado cerca, mientras el cachorro, se menea hacia atrás con incomodidad. ¡Esa es… una reacción adecuada!

—¡Has vuelto cachorro! –mascullo con un tolerable grado de entusiasmo, mientras de inmediato procedo a guardar la distancia nuevamente.

—¿Eh? ¿De dónde…? –cuestionó ausente de cualquier nivel de comprensión.

Sobé mi rostro con la mano. —¡Ya olvídalo! –suspiré resignado. Ella jamás entenderá.

Después apoye mi espalda en la punta del escritorio quedando frente a ella a una distancia considerable, mis piernas rozan las suyas y la siento temblar. ¡Maravilloso! Estoy en control.

—Por cierto quería decirte que ya que has superado la prueba de las dos semanas… entonces decidí que puedes seguir trabajando para mí formalmente.

—¿Estaba a prueba? –me dice con ojos ingenuos y grandes, para después sonreír como si al final hubiese comprendido algo-. ¡Oh por eso actuabas tan extraño!

—¿De qué hablas? –sonsaque con sorpresa-. Pero si tú eres la cosa más extraña que he visto jamás –le explique dándole una palmada en su rubia cabeza.

Ella torció la boca y frunció el cejo en objeción, pero no me contradijo. ¡Era una niña! Definitivamente no una mujer.

—¿Y qué decías? –pregunté recordando que quería decirme algo.

Ella abrió los ojos grandes con inocencia.

—Hace un momento. –le recordé-. Tú querías decir algo.

Abrió la boca recordando de pronto. —¡Ah sí! -su rostro pareció una mezcla de enojo y emoción ¡Qué sé yo! -. Quería preguntar ¿Cuál será mis labores de esta semana? Cada semana me asignas cosas nuevas, además también quería preguntar si…

—¡Ya sé!… –la interrumpí apostando lo que diría-. Hoy es quincena, te pagaré enseguida. –dicho esto de inmediato me dirigí hacia la caja fuerte de mi oficina.

—¿Quincena? ¿Tú me pagarás? –preguntó al fondo y yo volteé para contemplar su rostro atónito mientras digitalizaba la contraseña, la caja se abrió y yo saque un saco de dinero.

—¡Sí! Ya sé que debí pagarte el viernes pasado, pero he tenido muchos pendientes y se me ha olvido que eres miserable y probablemente ahora no tengas que comer ¿Verdad?

—¡No soy así de pobre! –refunfuño probablemente abochornada.

—¡Vamos no te apenes! ¡Hasta creo que te veo más delgada! ¿Ya pagaste tu colegiatura?

—Yaten ¿Cuándo me vas a entrenar? ¿Recuerdas? ¡Lo prometiste! –suplico chillona.

Me giré a verla y no pude evitar carcajearme.

—¿No crees que te estés tomando tu papel de cachorro muy en serio? –susurré enarcando una ceja.

—¡No me refiero a eso! –objetó con enfado-. Me refiero a entrenar acerca de mi vida amorosa ¿Recuerdas? ¿En el club? Tú prometiste darme consejos. –explico suplicante, dando pequeños saltos en el sillón.

Mi mente es ágil, así que una vez que ella lo mencionó recordé de inmediato. ¡Me había olvidado de ese _gran_ inconveniente! Pero ya que soy hombre de promesas…

—¡Claro, claro, ya lo sabía! De hecho estaba a punto de hablarte de ello. –miento, mientras cuento su dinero y lo coloco en la mesa frente a ella.

—¡Ten, creo que esto es suficiente y justo por tu trabajo! -ella ni siquiera repara en ver cuánto le he pagado-. ¿No lo vas a contar? –le insisto.

—¿Entonces cuando? Podemos aprovechar esta tarde. –propone poniéndose de pie ignorando por completo mi acto de caridad.

Me sorprende que siento tan pobre no le de tanta importancia al dinero, entonces quizás eso quiere decir que su vida es tan patética que le pesa más que la pobreza.

—¡Lo siento cachorro no puedo ahora, de hecho voy de salida! Pero te diré qué. –no es pretexto en realidad tengo asuntos contables que arreglar, camino a la puerta y con la mano la invito a hacer lo mismo-. ¡Nos vemos esta noche en Rinos! -le explico antes de abrir la puerta-. A las 8pm, llega temprano odio esperar lo sabes ¿No? ¡Ah y ponte algo bonito! –sugiero-. Un vestido, el mejor que tengas.

¿Exigente? Bueno, ya saben que tengo una reputación que mantener.

Guiño el ojo y ella aplaude en entusiasmo. ¡Ah se ve tan tierna, hace monerías y todo! ¡Podría adoptarla! Pero para eso tengo a Luna.

.

.

**MINAKO AINO.**

.

.

Suspiré intentando controlar los nervios, moría de frio, hace 3 horas que comencé arreglarme, 1 hora que me cambie por última vez y 15 minutos que llegué, y ¿Yaten? ¡Ni sus luces! Para colmo, parece que no lograremos entrar, hay mucha gente afuera, ahora mismo unas personas pelean con él chico encargado de la seguridad; discuten algo sobre que este restaurante es elitista.

Tan pronto había salido del trabajo, corrí hacia la plaza más cercana en busca del vestido perfecto. Era color negro con detalles rosas, bonito y coqueto, aunque por ahora luciera más el abrigo que el mismo vestido.

—¡Hola! ¡Esperaste mucho! –sentí un golpe en el pecho en cuanto lo vi llegar.

Estaba dolorosamente guapo. Pantalón de vestir perfectamente planchado, gabardina negra, camisa azul rey de vestir, el cabello perfectamente arreglado, reloj plateado obviamente fino. Yaten parecía uno de esos modelos que solo encuentras en las hojas de una revista de moda. Me sentí por supuesto, la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Sacudí la cabeza en negación, esforzándome una actitud de indiferencia.

—¡Hey cachorro! –chasqueo con sus dedos frente a mis ojos-. ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿Sabes? Pudiste esperarme adentro ¿No?, no tenías por qué ser tan… caballerosa. –señalo con timbre vanidoso.

Me abrace a mí misma al ser consciente del frio que hacía. Por los nervios el frío invernal era en lo menos en que mi mente se preocupaba.

—¿Sabes? Creo que no vamos a poder entrar, al menos que hayas hecho reservación. –explique la situación.

De esa manera quizás estábamos a tiempo de cambiar de restaurante, pero en vez de eso, Yaten sonrió como si hubiese dicho una tontería.

—¡Lista de espera! ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡Ah, supongo que la gente normal así actúa! ¿Verdad? –se burló y yo le miré incrédula- ¡Para mí no hay imposibles niña!

Se dio media vuelta y camino hasta el intimidante seguridad, con esa confianza cautivadora que hace que cada mirada se desvié a observarlo. Me acerque un poco, lo suficiente para darme cuenta como él deslizaba por lo bajo, papeles verdes, el guardia esbozo una sonrisa y Yaten giro la mirada buscándome, cuando me encontró me llamo con una señal.

—¡Entremos! –creí leer de sus labios.

Caminé llegando hasta él. Pero… Un momento ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

—Tú… ¿Acabas de sobornarlo?

—¡Claro que no! -exclamo ofendido-. ¡Simplemente llame su atención de manera monetaria! –señaló con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

Trague saliva y se rió.

—Pareces preocupada –menciono mientras caminaba y yo intentaba seguirle el paso.

—Pero… eso está mal. –refunfuñé nuevamente, él se detuvo.

Choque contra él en el proceso, eleve mí mirada a la suya. La ira destello en sus ojos esmeraldas. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas señales de alegría.

—Eres totalmente absurda Aíno. –pronunció despreocupado del tono severo de sus palabras-. ¿Aun quieres que te entrene, no? Si no quieres entrar, entonces podemos posponerlo ¿Qué te parece para siempre? – murmuro con frialdad

—_¿Y tú eres bipolar?_ – deseé preguntarle con acritud al sentirme enojada por primera vez ante su comentario.

¡Maldito! Sabía perfectamente que ese era mi talón de Aquiles, lo supe por la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en sus fruncidos labios.

No respondí y él no exigió una respuesta. Se dirigió a la segunda puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Evidentemente, toda discusión sería inútil. Pasé a su lado y entré al lobby con un suspiro de resignación. Caminamos dejando atrás los murmullos y protestas de la gente que aún esperaría afuera, por no saber llamar suficientemente la atención. Olía a carne, pasta y pizza. El lugar era refinado y fastuoso, yo había estado en muchos lugares similares, pero estar con él, hacía que todo me pareciera nuevo y deslumbrante.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la recepción, en donde dejé mi hermoso abrigo y él su espectacular gabardina negra Burberry, rogué porque él no se percatará de la etiqueta de mi Chanel original de última temporada. Anduvimos y el jefe de meseros nos atendió, Yaten intercambio una par de palabras con él, palabras que no logre comprender por andar cocinando fantasías. Él se encargó de todo, Yaten estaba nadando en sus olas y lo hacía como si fuera todo un conocedor.

Así, caminamos hacia la que sería nuestra mesa, bajo las miradas lascivas de las mujeres que aún junto a sus respectivas parejas, volteaban con cinismo para ver al chico de impecable cabello plata. Sentía los ojos de todas ellas clavados en mi espalda.

Frente a mi asiento se sentaban dos mujeres jóvenes, que inmediatamente comenzaron a secretearse, capté por supuesto el brillo de los ojos de nuestras vecinas mientras evaluaban a mí compañero de mesa. Vi como los ojos de las dos jóvenes teñidas de rubio se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban satisfechas quizás de encontrarme bastante ordinaria y de la falta de contacto entre Yaten y yo. Gracias al cielo parecía que no se quedarían mucho más, pues observé que la bandeja de pago ya estaba ocupada con una tarjeta de platino. Suspiré agradecida de liberarme de 4 ojos críticos menos durante el resto de la cena.

—Debes estar emocionada por estar en un lugar así ¿Cierto? –rompió el silencio con cierto engreimiento y vanidad-. ¡Tranquila no tienes que agradecerme! ¡No por ser rico quiere decir que no haga obras buenas! –dijo guiñándome un ojo con travesura, dejando atrás cualquier resentimiento de enojo por no estar de acuerdo con él.

Hice una mohín de descontento ¿Tenía que hablar tan alto? Dudo mucho que no estuviera consciente de que todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, tal parecía que precisamente esa era su intención…. Que todos conocieran lo bondadoso que podía ser el señor Kou, pesé a los rumores.

—¡Ah! por cierto. Ese vestido….-musito señalando mi Chanel-. Realmente hacen buenas imitaciones hoy en día eh.

¿Imitación? ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo se atreve? Este vestido es 100% Chanel.

—¡Oye para que sepas….! -no completé. Me mordí la lengua recordando que soy pobre para él… corrección miserablemente pobre. ¡_Mina eres pobre!_ Me dije total sin remedio.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Es una imitación! Yo no puedo darme el lujo de comprarme algo original. ¡Dios soy tan pobre! ja, ja, ja. –¡Rayos que buena actriz soy!

—Lo siento. He sido descortés. –aquella disculpa fue totalmente inesperada-. ¿Pero, no crees que te estés auto compadeciendo demasiado?

¡Irónico! Y lo dice él que se encarga de recordarme mi clase inferior a cada momento…

—Bueno… –hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada-, quizás seas pobre ahora, pero eso no significa que toda la vida lo serás. –ladeo su perfecto rostro y sonrió de lado suavemente-, Necesitas trabajar duro y cambiar esa actitud de oferta que tienes y quizás de esa manera algún día puedas… -murmuro completando su espectacular sonrisa, parecía sincero.

Escucharlo hablar así, dándome ánimo para superarme con honestidad, muy a su manera, hizo que un sentimiento abrigador se instalará en la parte alta de mi pecho y garganta. Pasé saliva y asentí. No hicieron falta palabras.

Después sin aviso, llamó al camarero con un gesto, como en las películas, y cuando este se acercó, nos entregó a cada quien una carta de menú. Tomé el mío agradeciéndole al chico de mirada amable, después abrí la carta para comenzar a hojearlo cuando escuche como el comenzó a ordenar sin siquiera mirar los menús… ordeno por los dos, en francés.

Lo entendí por supuesto. Francia había sido el destino favorito de mis padres para vacacionar desde que yo era niña, aprender francés fue una necesidad. ¡Cómo me gustaría demostrarle que él no es el único educado en esta mesa! ¡Creo que se llevaría una buena sorpresa si descubriera que su cachorrita es trilingüe! Eso sería muy gracioso de observar, ya me lo imagino…. Pero me reconfortaba saber que tendremos toda una vida, para descubrir nuevas cosas el uno sobre el otro.

Después hubo silencio, uno que me pareció enorme. Él no decía nada, simplemente se quedó ahí frente de mí, mirándome como siempre lo hace, con la mano izquierda empuñada en su perfecto rostro, los ojos entrecerrados como esforzándose para observar algo que no puede ver a simple vista, como si efectivamente yo fuera la cosa más extraña que él hubiera visto en su vida. Yo no hablaba, no porque no tuviera que decir, yo tenía mucho que decir, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca, me acorde que antes debía pasar las palabras por un filtro anti estupideces.

—Tu problema… -comenzó a hablar rompiendo el silencio-, como yo lo veo… es que estas urgida.

Casi me caigo de la silla al escuchar lo que había dicho. ¡Cómo se atrevía!

_¿En serio él no conoce la diplomacia? _De todas las palabras tuvo que elegir precisamente esa y además la decía con la simpleza de que aquello no fuera algo lo suficientemente espantoso.

—¡Eh! ¿Quéeeee? –alce la voz como si me acabará de dar cuenta de que me había insultado y en un impulso me levante de mi lugar exasperada.

El rostro que dibujo fue épico. Primero casi se le salen los ojos del susto por la vergüenza de mi reacción, segundo como siempre el enojo se hizo presente.

—¡Siéntate! –el tono en el que me ordeno sentarme fue imperativo, más su rostro tomo una tonalidad rosácea.

—¿Qué diablos haces? –cuestiono por lo bajo- Es decir ¿Realmente adoras llamar la atención de forma _tan _equivocada? De esa forma la gente pensará que te acabo de terminar o rechazar y ellos únicamente sacaran la conclusión de que eres patética y desesperada. –concluyo con seriedad.

Me senté por supuesto, no encontré algo que pudiera debatirlo. —Lo siento... a veces soy muy impulsiva cuando me enojo.

Suspiro hondo para tranquilizarse.

—¡No lo tomes a mal, cachorro! –recito más desenfadado-. Lo que realmente trato de decir, es que, estás demasiado disponible para gustar. Y eso es un error –enfatizo con tono severo-. Hasta la mercancía más cara pierde su valor y distinción si se regala o se vende como si estuvieras en un bazar ¿Me entiendes? Por ejemplo ese vestido que traes –menciono señalando-, cuando lo vi pensé que era lindo, lo admiré fino y debo admitir que te hace lucir bien. Pero nada más me aclaraste que era una imitación entonces ahora no puedo verlo menos que barato y vulgar. Y no te voy a mentir, soy objetivo ante todo. ¡No eres fea! ¡Si mantuvieras la boca cerrada! Seguro serias considerada como una belleza. Deberías cotizarte más.

Sus palabras tardaron un momento en causar efecto en mí. En parte tenía razón, en parte me sentía emocionada porque al menos saber que no le parecía fea me daba puntos a mi favor, y por otra parte, un sentimiento de tristeza amenazaba por salir al exterior. Me sentí "No suficientemente buena" el hecho de cambiar tantas cosas para ser de su agrado ¿En realidad me haría feliz?

En ese entonces me percate que el mesero se alejaba, al voltear fui consciente de que ya había colocado la botella de champagne en la mesa, y una soda… supuse que para mí, recodé que para él no era más que una niña. Yaten sorbía de su copa despreocupado, algo que adoraba de él además de su brutal sinceridad, era esa capacidad que tenía de mirar directamente a los ojos a la persona con quién hablaba. Yo apenas y podía mantenerle la mirada por 5 segundos, en cambio él siempre daba una imagen de potente seguridad.

—Entonces… –comencé a hablar tratando de ser asertiva-. ¿Me estás diciendo que debo fingir ser quién no soy?

Mi voz fue cautelosa, parte de mí temía escuchar su respuesta.

—No –aclaro sorbiendo un poco más de su bebida alcohólica y yo lo imité bebiendo por primera vez un traguito de mi casi templada e insípida soda-. Te es-toy diciendo que debes sacar lo mejor de ti y desechar lo que evidentemente no te está funcionando, es totalmente diferente ¿No crees?

.

.

**YATEN**

.

.

Ella no replico ante mi comentario. Lo evidente no se debate. La comida aún no llegaba y con un simple vistazo pude darme cuenta de que tampoco había una mujer suficientemente atractiva para mí en el lugar. Comencé a aburrirme hasta que de pronto ella tomó con fuerza la carta de la mesa para taparse el rostro con turbulenta ansiedad. Eso capto toda mi atención y la de unos cuantos más.

¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan escandalosa?

—¡Hey! ¿Ahora qué?

No respondió, ella se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña en su lugar. Ignorándome por completo. Era desquiciante.

Volteé mi mirada hacia todos lados, ¡Un momento! Ella se estaba...

—¿De quién diablos te estás escondiendo? –complete en voz alta.

Su rostro giró dejándome verla por un pequeño espacio.

—¡Hay por favor que no me vea! ¡Hazte más a la derecha para que me cubras!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - conteste furioso por lo bajo.

—¡Por favor! –suplico chillona.

No accedería por supuesto, al menos no tan fácil. Esto era extraño, ¿Cómo ella podía ir de 0 a 1000 en un minuto? Ahora comprendía su incapacidad para retener a un hombre. Era raro, pero sentía curiosidad y no me quedaría con la duda.

—Sólo si prometes que me contarás el motivo de esta escenita.

Me miró aún más preocupada. Pero rápidamente accedió. —¡Aja! ¡Lo que quieras! –sonreí victorioso, la obedecí moviéndome un poco hacia la derecha.

Una figura paso a nuestro lado, no la observé directamente. No sería tan vulgar como para mirarlo con obviedad. No hasta que estuviera suficientemente lejos para hacerlo con total comodidad, el aburrimiento de pronto desaparecía. Cuando él paso, esperé a que ella volviera a su tamaño original.

Una vez que lo hizo, procedí a cobrar mi arduo trabajo…. —¿Y bien? -insinué la explicación elevando una de mis cejas.

Ella suspiró 2, quizás tres veces antes de sincerarse. Las mujeres siempre lo hacen para tomar valor.

—Él ha sido mi maldición. Lo conocí en la universidad en donde voy, mi amiga Lita tiene una clase común con él y le dio mi número. Él es popular, me llamo y entonces al día siguiente se me acerco y me invito a salir, tuvimos una cita maravillosa, al final me llevo a casa, dijo que le había encantado conocerme, prometió llamarme al día siguiente, pero jamás lo hizo.

Bueno con esa actitud era algo de esperarse.

—¿Él? Muéstrame. –solicité y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Ahora? –preguntó algo perturbada.

Asentí con obviedad.

—Lo prometiste. –le recordé y ella asintió, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo, abochornándose antes de revelarme el motivo de su vergüenza.

—Ok… -dubito dando un vistazo con rapidez-. Se trata del chico que está a punto de salir –fruncí las cejas dándole a entender que esa descripción me era insuficiente-. El de chaqueta azul y pantalón negro –describió avergonzada-, ¡Por favor no seas tan obvio al voltear! –me ordenó mientras volvía a hacerse pequeña en su asiento.

—No lo haré –articule cada palabra con cautela.

Y no lo fui. Giré disimuladamente como si buscará al mesero, y lo vi. Rubio, fanfarrón y con una combinación fatal, no era posible que se tratará de él. No pude evitar reír, ahora entiendo él porque la gente dice cosas como ¡Qué chiquito es este mundo! Pero ¿Andrew? No pensé que tuviera estándares tan… como ella.

—¿Lo has visto? ¿A qué es guapo, verdad?

Hice una mueca. Quizás ella tenga miopía.

—¿Te refieres al rubio ridículo? –Solté gozando de mi sarcasmo.

Ella arrugo la boca ofendiéndose, no había cosa más lamentable. Él la rechaza y ella se ofende ¡Los sarcasmos de la vida!

—¡Tú qué sabes! –disintió con infantilismo buscando con la mirada sus manos, en torno a la botella de mí champagne sin saber qué hacer.

—Bueno… -me acomode en mi asiento, la cena estaba tardando demasiado y aún tenía tiempo de divertirme-. Es obvio que no te iba a llamar. Si le hubiera encantado conocerte no te hubiera llevado a casa, más bien te hubiera llevado a _su _casa. No tendría por qué decirte que te iba a llamar, simplemente lo haría, y por último ¿Acaso eres tan ingenua? ¡Ese hombre transpira promiscuidad por cada poro de su cuerpo! No pensé que fueras tan estúpida.

Hubo silencio… como siempre, ella tardaba en responder, intentando meditar antes de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, y también como siempre, aquello no le funcionaba en absoluto.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿De casualidad lo conoces como para saber que él nunca me hará caso? –esta vez se defendió, ahora que su enfado acumulado por fin fluía libremente.

Ella no sabía que tan equivocada estaba.

Medite sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado pensé que sería entretenido ver su expresión al decirle que él imbécil con el que estaba torpemente obsesionada y que además la había llevado al grado de hacerla mi sirvienta para que yo fuera su mentor, era mi primo. ¡Se imaginan! Ja, ja, creo que sería algo que recordaría el resto de mi vida con cierto regocijo; pero dudé… al recordar que su estúpido rostro triste y decepcionado también había sido el culpable de qué yo estúpidamente tratara de confortarla ofreciéndole empleo.

A veces, en ocasiones muy extrañas e inexplicables, la impulsividad entraba en mi vida, y como todo lo extraño y ajeno, no hacía más que ponerme nervioso y furioso. Descarte la idea enseguida, no necesitaba otra semana de ansiedad y de descontrol.

Sin embargo omitir acerca de qué el imbécil y yo éramos parientes tampoco me convertiría en mentiroso, las omisiones no son mentiras y además creí que sería mucho más divertido escuchar con objetividad ambos lados de la historia. Descubrir qué fue lo que le llamo a Andrew la atención del cachorro, digo; lo suficiente como para que la invitara a una cita romántica, era algo que me intrigaba, _demasiado_… igual y al final me daría cuenta de que fue un error o quizás también me llevaría una sorpresa. Probablemente ella si se convertía en mujer, no todas las noches, pero quizás en luna llena sí.

—Sí, lo conozco. –conteste al fin con calma, ella palideció-. Va seguido al club, lo he visto varías veces por ahí. –complete, y él rostro de ella recobro color.

—¡Ah! ¡Fiu! –respiro con la mano inconscientemente en el pecho, tratando de ser disimulada y fallando en el intento, yo reí.

Ella es linda sin estacar. Pero es chillona, dramática y además pobre. No es que la pobreza defina a una persona, pero no logro comprender como Andrew siendo tan superficial la invito a salir. ¿Eso significa que el cachorro llamo genuinamente su atención? Tengo curiosidad por saber que fue aquello. Probablemente él la habrá observado callada por uno de los pasillos de la universidad, él habrá notado que ella es bonita a la medida, la habrá invitado para conocerla, y entonces en la cita se daría cuenta de que su personalidad escandalosa era demasiado para él. El cachorro inspira drama. Ningún hombre quiere eso.

—Dime una cosa, ¿Siempre actúas así? –pregunte al tiempo que me inclinaba hacia ella. Sin notarlo, cada vez el espacio entre ella y yo se reducía.

Ella abrió los ojos y posteriormente la boca deslumbrada por mi cercanía. —¿A-sí cómo? –titubeo cada letra.

¿En verdad era tan inocente?

Resople fastidiado. —En conclusión eres una… exagerada.

Esta vez no reaccionó con drama. Medito, y su filtro mental funcionó esta vez adecuadamente. —¿En verdad, crees que exagero?

—¡Es más que obvio! –dije adoptando una posición más relajada, todo lo que quería decir siempre salía de mi boca sin reparo-. Por ejemplo me has dejado claro que yo no te gusto, y aun así llegaste al restaurante mucho antes que yo, y por si fuera poco, usaste quizás tu mejor vestido porque yo así te lo pedí. –ella miró su vestido avergonzada-. ¿Estás segura que no te estás enamorando de mí? Porque si haces eso por una persona que no te atrae, no me quiero ni imaginar que harás con alguien que te guste. ¿Media hora esperando? ¿En serio? Entonces me imagino que iras de camping una noche antes cuando tienes una cita con alguien que verdaderamente te guste. ¡Ahora entiendo porque salen huyendo ja, ja!

Sus labios se fueron para abajo y se abrazó a sí misma en defensa psicológica. —Eso fue porque no quería perderme de mi entrenamiento. Tú no eres la persona más paciente en cuestión de tiempo… ¿Sabes? Tienes un serio problema de humor.

¿Ahora yo era él del problema? ¿Y esto que era ahora? ¿Terapia de grupo?

—¡Ja! ¡Ahora resulta que eres muy disciplinada! Para que quede claro, ninguna mujer debería llegar antes que un hombre, no debes ser impuntual, pero tampoco demasiado puntual. 10 minutos son suficientes para no parecer urgida.

.

.

**Minako Aino.**

.

.

—El señor sensibilidad aparece de nuevo. –respondí sin mucho ánimo, olvidándome completamente de las ganas de impresionar.

Él parecía totalmente inaccesible y para mi pesar debía reconocer que el interés no se le notaba por ningún lado… la decepción se apoderaba de mí ¿Debería abandonar toda esperanza? La razón me decía que quizás me había equivocado, la desesperación de querer todo al momento no ayudaba en nada.

—Bueno, él no te llamo ¿O sí? –procedió sin reparar en mi casi depresión, mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos el celular que ya reconocía como "desechable"-. Cuando a un hombre le interesa una mujer –procedió apagando el aparato y volviéndolo a donde salió-. No pará hasta conseguir su número y llamarla. Él no lo hizo, el hombre que tras salir contigo no te llama, es porque no le interesa tener más contacto contigo, así de simple.

—¿Siempreeee? –urgí, él estaba equivocado-. ¿Y qué tal si se le perdió mi número o murió su abuela?

No entendía porque todos mis conocidos se empeñaban en ser fatalistas. Y es que verlo ahí, burlón, me hacía olvidar a ratos que mi nuevo propósito en la vida era gustarle. Su pose de sabelotodo comenzaba a molestarme.

—¿Acaso eres masoquista? –formuló con soberbia-. ¿Realmente te gusta sufrir cuando lo evidente esta frente a ti?

Comencé a jugar con las perlas de las pulseras de mi mano con nerviosismo. —Pero… mi amiga Lita salió con un chico que no le llamo hasta después de dos semanas porque se le perdió su número ¿Y adivina qué? Ellos están ahora comprometidos. –le restregué en la cara.

El amor existe, no todo tiene que caer en el abismo. Mi padre siempre decía que la perseverancia es el principal elemento para hacer realidad los sueños de amor… bueno quizás, no con esas palabras exactas, pero la idea era la misma.

—Tu amiga Lita es una estúpida y además ella es una excepción.

—¡Oye mi amiga Lita no es una estúpida! -la defendí alzando un poco la voz y bajándola cuando me di cuenta de su expresión-. Y qué es eso de ¿Excepción? –murmuré con tono más dulce.

Él miró hacia todos lados con una sonrisa de lado, sin prestarme mucha atención. —Sí, un caso extraño que sucede a algunas mujeres porque en su antigua vida salvaron a una nación. –musito mientras continuo distraído. ¿A quién buscaba?

He ahí, observe como llamaba al empleado que nos había recibido, esté de inmediato se acercó y Yaten reclamo sobre la tardanza de nuestra comida.

—¡El servicio es un asco, no volveré a venir! -mascullo más para sí mismo a regañadientes.

—Te dije que el restaurante estaba a todo lo que da, tú insististe en entrar "llamando la atención" –le recordé casi con miedo. Su mirada era realmente dura y severa cuando se enojaba, resultaba realmente intimidante.

—¡En fin! –resoplo cerrando los ojos brevemente-. ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah sí! –se respondió solo-. Lo que realmente trato de decir es que debes cambiar esa actitud patética de justificar lo negativo, el exceso de optimismo no te ayudara. –intente apelar ante eso pero el alzo una mano para impedírmelo y seguir hablando-. ¡Escucha! ¡No seas tan desesperada! La regla en sí es fácil, sal, conoce, actúa mesuradamente, a ningún hombre le gusta una mujer escandalosa y si al final de la cita él no te pide tu número o al día siguiente no te llama, entonces pasa al siguiente, no pierdas tu valioso tiempo esperando algo que nunca llegará.

—Amm pero puede ser qué…

—Y en la extraordinaria ocasión de que llegará a llamar después de 2 o 15 días, entonces debes de saber que no le encantaste, que quizás te está llamando porque no encontró algo mejor, y si llegaras a tener una relación en el futuro con ese hombre entonces ya lo habrás acostumbrado a hacerte esperar.

—¡Puff! -resople abatida…. él tenía telepatía después de todo-. ¿Nunca te podré ganar verdad?

Negó sonriendo victorioso. —No, al menos que me puedas demostrarme lo contrario.

Deseé impresionarlo respondiéndole algo que lo hiciera callar, pero para mi desgracia no se me ocurrió nada. Gracias a Dios mi incapacidad de formular buenas replicas fuer irrumpida cuando el mesero llegó al fin con la cena, al parecer lo que Yaten había ordenado eran cortes de carnes acompañados de una rica ensalada y una crema que parecía ser de papá. Él me miro arqueando ambas cejas.

—Tú… no eres de las personas que viven a dieta ¿No es así? –pregunto, yo me confundí de inmediato.

Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a meditar puesto que mi filtro anti estupideces solía tomarse mucho tiempo en producir una respuesta decente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Mí repuesta realmente intervendría en la imagen que él se formaría de mí.

Decirle que yo usaba la dieta T (Tamales, tortas y tacos) desde que conocí la cocina mexicana, paso por mi mente por un segundo; con aquella respuesta sería considerada honesta, pero demasiada honestidad y de ese tipo podría resultar abrumadora, así que la honestidad al parecer no era una opción. Aunque por otro lado, había leído en una revista que a los hombres les estresaba estar con una mujer que se la viviera a dieta. Parecer anoréxica o glotona no estaba a votación, así que adopte algo simple.

—No... –susurre al tiempo que movía la cabeza.

No entraría en detalles, esa era la mejor opción.

Levanto la vista un momento y río; parecía contento con mi respuesta. —¡Bien! ¡No hay nada que me desagrade más en este mundo que una mujer que se la pasa quejándose de la comida!

Después de eso comimos en silencio… bueno él comió en silencio, yo trataba de hacerle platica preguntándole cosas triviales como si estaba rica la comida y entonces él respondía que sí acaso no estábamos comiendo lo mismo, "acaso" parecía su palabra preferida en el mundo. Yaten era muy educado, sus modales en la mesa al comer eran impecables, no perdió su porte en ningún momento, parecía relajado y en control en todo segundo, mientras que yo misma me sorprendía recordándome constantemente que debía enderezarme la espalda y procurar que mi boca estuviera bien cerrada al masticar, ¡era estresante! el silencio no me ayudaba, más bien me ponía hiperactiva. Si estuviera con mis amigas ya me hubiera puesto a armar una escena con…

—Si quieres puedes jugar con la sal y la pimienta ¡Me da igual! –menciono sin siquiera mirarme.

—¿Qué? –pregunte fingiendo estar ocupada rascándome la cabeza.

—Llevas toda la comida admirando los recipientes, tómalos y admirarlos de cerca, me estas desesperando.

Los tomé sin replicar por instinto, como si hubiese esperado su permiso toda la noche para hacerlo, eran bonitos eran de cristal, y tenían grabado en letras cafés pequeñas una frase, frase que había intentado leer desde que nos sentamos pero que mi estúpida ceguera no me lo había permitido. "Nous, nous complétons"…

—Nos complementamos. –la voz de Yaten atrajo mi mirada hacia él. Sus ojos estaban en mí, aquello me puso nerviosa-. Es la traducción de lo que acabas de leer –explico.

Por supuesto yo lo sabía, pero me encanto escucharlo de él. —Es interesante. –respondí.

—La sal y la pimienta son ingredientes principales en la cocina internacional. En Francia no puede haber una sin la otra. Siempre van juntos en mayor o menor medida, "Nous, nous completons" hace referencia a que ambos son complementos por excelencia.

Cómo nosotros… Deseé decir, pero me reprimí de hacerlo al instante. Comenzaba a ser buena en esto.

Yaten observo mi platillo y realizo una mueca de inconformidad. —Deberías apurarte a comer, tu comida se enfría. –apunto y me sorprendí al ver que él ya había terminado con su comida. Era de buen diente.

El mío seguía por más de la mitad, estaba tan nerviosa que el hambre se me había escapado. ¡Tenía que concentrarme en tantas cosas a la vez que comer era lo último en lo que pensaba!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto lo que ordene? –expreso con falsa indignación.

Realmente no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de mariposas. Prácticamente si fuera posible, podría disecar lo que él había ordenado para mí y llevármelo de recuerdo a casa. Inmediatamente reí por lo bajo al darme cuenta de la tontería que se me había ocurrido.

—¡Ja! Quizás no estés acostumbrada a comer esta clase de comida. –su sarcasmo indico que su humor estaba a punto de cambiar a irritación.

Negué una vez y procedí a comer con rapidez mi flamante cena toda de un jalón. No hable, comí para complacerlo, al terminar su expresión fue grandiosa.

—¡Vaya! –exclamo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa-. ¡Qué obediente! –río. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar, sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase.

Abrí la boca sonriendo abiertamente sintiendo las pulsaciones de mí atolondrado corazón cada vez más marcadas, respiré, una vez y otras dos, fingiendo estar a punto de reventar por la comida. A estas alturas no podía flaquear y que él me descubriera.

Esperé para decir algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indique.

—No soy muy buena con el silencio ¿Cómo puedes tú comer en tanto silencio? –me atreví a preguntar.

Se cruzó de brazos ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado con mesura. —No lo sé. ¿Tú cómo puedes comer sin silencio? –rebatió con serenidad, mientras esta vez, se inclinaba hacia adelante, acogiendo su perfecto rostro apoyando su mano derecha sobre la mesa.

Entonces tuve que bajar la mirada para reordenar mis ideas. —No lo sé… –conteste con simpleza, al mismo tiempo en que jugaba con mi servilleta.

Ambos callamos, de nuevo; agache la cabeza sólo por un momento y después alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos que me turbaban los sentidos y como de costumbre tuve que inhalar fuertemente para recobrar el equilibrio emocional del que carecía gracias a mis constantes viajes al país de la fantasía. Me mordí el labio y junte las manos, entrelazando los dedos para no cometer una imprudencia.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser él tan guapo? No me hubiera sentido al borde de lanzarme a sus brazos, sino fuera porqué de pronto fui consciente de que él y yo estábamos aquí juntos, solos, en una especie de cita. Y no me hubiera sentido tampoco al margen de comerlo a besos, sino fuera porque a mi parecer él era la cumbre de lo que un hombre perfecto debía ser. Seguro, poderoso y sensual.

Y durante estas dos horas y media, mi ánimo había sufrido tantos altibajos y subidas, qué ahora ya en la cima de mi nivel de esperanza, recobre las fuerzas de querer estar con él a como diera lugar.

La sensación que se arremolinaba en medio de mi pecho y en la boca de mi estómago cobraba fuerza, esa sensación de poderlo todo contra todo, la sensación de felicidad que ya me habría hecho saltar repetidas veces de no ser porque ahora me encontraba sentada en un restaurant de 5 estrellas, y eso por una sola de sus miradas. No podía evitarme preguntar que sería capaz de sentir si él me dedicará algo más que sus bellos ojos… seguramente, sí, estoy segura que explotaría con uno de sus besos.

Entonces mi mente con el combustible lleno de fantasía, comenzó a imaginar toda una vida junto a él.

Nuestros primeros roces, nuestro primer baile, nuestro primer agarre de mano, el primer beso… todo eso, en mil situaciones diferentes en apenas unos segundos.

—¡Mira, ahí tienes a tu hermana! –dijo sacándome de mis fantasías que apenas comenzaban a reproducirse en mi imaginación. Un vestido blanco y una iglesia eran los escenarios esta vez.

Recobre la cordura, volteé la cabeza y me quede observándolo. —¿Qué? –repetí para asegurar que no había escuchado mal, agité mi cabeza para despertar por completo.

En sus ojos había una perversa diversión. —¡Ahí está tu hermana! –coreó de nuevo, con total desenvoltura.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde? –grite emocionada y estúpidamente viré a donde me apunto con la mirada-. ¡Oye! ¿De qué hablas? –dije rescatando la memoria-. ¡Yo no tengo hermanas!

Me sonrojé.

Elevo las comisuras de la boca riéndose con disimulo y acerco su cuerpo más para seguir murmurando discretamente. —¿Ves aquella mujer que está en la barra junto a ese hombre? Ella se parece mucho a ti –cuchicheo señalándome discretamente con la mirada a una joven mujer de cabello negro que reía y parloteaba con un muchacho apuesto.

Por más que lo intente no encontré ningún parecido entre ella y yo. Pero aunque no lo entendí, aun así, asentí con la cabeza para que él continuara hablando. —Es chillona y se ve que adora el drama. –completo y yo fruncí el ceño en desacuerdo.

—¡Hey! –objete pero el solo río sin turbarse por un segundo-. Ella habla emocionadamente sin reparar en que su compañero no solo no le está haciendo ningún caso, sino que además está buscando la excusa perfecta para salir huyendo de ahí. Él sólo puede pensar "Diablos en qué me metí, me he encontrado otra fanática del amor, debo salir huyendo ahora, cuál será la mejor salida"-dijo recreando el dialogo-. Fíjate nada más cómo él mira hacia todos los lados intentando buscar una salida. –me dijo muy cerca, y después se carcajeo discretamente. A él le encantaba burlarse de la gente.

Miré por supuesto a donde me dijo, pero regrese la mirada rápido hacia él, Yaten estaba cerca de mí, observe nuestras manos en la mitad de la mesa, a punto de rozar ¿Estaría bien acercar mi mano accidentalmente? Pase saliva al oler su delicioso aroma a hombre.

Comenzaba a perder el control.

Cerré los ojos e imagine en lo bello que sería saborear sus finos labios, y que Yaten me envolviera la cintura con sus manos grandes y fuertes. ¡Hay dios! Sentí la electricidad erizar los vellos de mis brazos… ¡Por favor Diosito que se me haga! ¡Por favor diosito! ¡Por favor!

—¿Por favor qué? –abrí los ojos encontrándome con un Yaten confundido.

—¡Por favor… tú qué sabes! –otra vez la risita nerviosa se presentó-. ¡Igual está buscando donde se encuentra el señor que vende rosas para comprarle una!

—¡Boba! -alzo la voz procurando ser cuidadoso -. Aquí están prohibidos los vendedores –explico antes de proseguir-. Evidentemente si te fijas bien, él está tratando de huir; desde hace 5 minutos él ha mirado su reloj más de 4 veces, eso dice que está desesperado por encontrar el momento oportuno de zafarse de esa loca.

La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.

—¿Siempre eres así de chismoso? –realmente aquello nunca planeé decirlo en voz alta. Pero al verlo observando durante esta cena por todos lados, era algo que estuvo en mi mente todo el tiempo.

—Intuitivo. –aclaró sin ofenderse, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo escuchara-. Ahora fíjate lo que hace sin que ella se dé cuenta, pon los ojos fijos en su mano izquierda.

Giré a ver la susodicha mano y observé como él hombre guapo procedía a deslizarla en el interior de uno de sus bolsos de los pantalones. No lograba comprender el punto.

—Sabes que no tengo idea de a qué te refieres. –admití sinvergüenza.

—Cierto – miró por encima de mi hombro y luego de forma inesperada, se rio.

—¿Qué?

—Sé paciente. –solicito ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora-. Ahora mira bien… su teléfono celular sonará oportunamente y él tendrá que salir corriendo a ver a su madre que se cayó en la ducha y ahora está en el hospital convaleciente. Ella se conmoverá y no pondrá peros y cuando intente pedirle el número de su teléfono para seguir en contacto, él le dirá que no hay tiempo que él destino se encargará de volverlos a unir si están destinados, así se irá y ella se quedará pensando que así es… por meses.

Tan pronto Yaten termino de decir eso, él teléfono del hombre de la camisa negra saco su celular de su pantalón, hablo por unos segundos, susurro algo que no logre entender y salió corriendo. La mujer y yo nos quedamos impresionadas, ella por la mentira que él le dijo y yo por él hombre que estaba frente a mi sorbiendo su copa con una media sonrisa jactanciosa.

—¡Espera un momento, tú no puedes saber lo que le dijo a ella! –siempre he dicho que este hombre tiene telepatía, pero en realidad no puede ser así ¿o sí?

¡Qué vergüenza! Si fuera así, él sabría lo mucho que lo había estado morboseado todo este tiempo, detrás de una patética mascara de total desinterés.

—¡Cachorro no puedes ser tan ingenua! Observa el rostro de la chica, está conmovida, no enojada, si él no le dijo que su madre está en el hospital, entonces quizás menciono a su hermanita con discapacidad o quizás a su amigo más querido que acaba de tener un accidente automovilístico.

—¡No te creo! -grite al recordar que alguna vez un ex amor me había mencionado a su hermanita con discapacidad durante una cita. Era como un deja vu.

—¿No me crees? –dijo recostándose hacia atrás al tiempo que estiraba sus manos-. Entonces por qué no vas y le preguntas por ti misma.

¡Un momento! Él debe estar bromeando ¿Verdad? —¿En serio quieres que yo vaya a preguntarle?

Él asintió divertido. —¡Bueno sólo así te darás cuenta de cómo en realidad son las cosas entre los hombres!

—¿Tú quieres que me pegue verdad? –arguye entrecerrando los ojos-. ¡No quiero ir! –chillé.

Dejé de chillar casi inmediato reparando en que debía parecer más adulta ante él. Lo miré pero él no parecía enojado.

—De acuerdo, yo te enseñaré. Esta será tu primera lección.

Se limpió la boca con la servilleta de tela con elegancia, y después se levantó caminando en frente de mi silla. Al levantar la cabeza, observe su blanca mano con reloj de marca, estirada perfectamente hacia mí.

—¡Vamos!

Me invito. Y yo lo seguí sin dubitar. ¡Dios mío! ¿Él no podría pedirme matrimonio tan pronto, o sí? Caminamos en línea recta, no fue hasta que nos detuvimos, cuando fui consciente de que ahora nos hallábamos frente a la mujer abandonada.

—¡Hola! –saludo con voz suave y demasiado tentadora, adrede o no-. Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero mi hermanita y yo no pudimos evitar ver que tu novio y tú discutían. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Naturalmente parecía tan sorprendida como yo. Ella parpadeo confundida por la pregunta que le había realizado Yaten. La entendía, resultaba difícil de concebir la existencia de alguien tan guapo.

Pestañeo dos veces más y se pasó el mechón de cabello color chocolate detrás de la oreja con coqueteo. Yaten le respondió con una centellante sonrisa, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada.

—¡Oh no! Ejem… -sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando de nuevo-, disculpe no discutíamos. Mi cit… digo mi _amigo_ –repuso la muy mentirosa-, se tuvo que retirar pronto porque su hermano tuvo un accidente, por eso ahora…

Yaten sonrío a un lado triunfal. —Ok gracias. –simple, le cortó la inspiración y se giró arrastrándome junto a él de nuevo hasta nuestra mesa. Nos sentamos y como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado entonces él tomó la botella de champagne para servirse otra copa, contemple el hecho de que él ya estuviera ebrio.

Giré a en automático a ver a la chica, aún tenía los ojos pasmados y la boca a medio abrir. ¡Estaba atónita!

—¡Oye, eso fue grosero!

—¿Grosero? –pregunto como si aquello lo sorprendiera.

—En serio deberías dejar de hacerle eso a la gente. –lo critique.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Preocuparme por la gente?

—Deslumbrarla así –aclare-, y después marcharte sin siquiera una explicación. Probablemente ahora este hiperventilando. –explique preocupada.

Reclino la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad por lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Deslumbrarla? Yo pensé que sólo le estaba realizando una simple pregunta. –comento con pretensiosa y molesta ingenuidad, ingenuidad que no le quedaba en absoluto, me sorprendió lo mucho que aquello me molesto.

—¡No te hagas el despistado! ¿Crees que todos reaccionan así con tanta facilidad?

Ignoró mis preguntas.

—¿Te deslumbro a ti?

—Con frecuencia. –admití sin querer, abriendo los ojos en el acto.

Sonrío, no supe interpretar su sonrisa. Pero después de que me di cuenta del error que cometí intente reparar el daño cuanto antes.

—¡Pero! –hable alto-. No significa que esté enamorada de ti o algo así, simplemente es una reacción natural cuando alguien te coqueta así descaradamente, y entonces a uno, pues no le queda de otra más que, ya sabes, somos humanos, tampoco soy de palo, lo que quiero decir es que…

—¡Ya no puedes remediarlo! –abrí los ojos cuando lo vi sonreír ampliamente del placer que le provocaba verme en aprietos.

Suspiré dándome por vencida, llegando a casa Lita tendría una solución.

—Verás cachorro, te explicaré… -dijo cruzándose de brazos-, si nos hubiésemos quedado más tiempo, entonces ella se hubiera olvidado de su príncipe azul y hubiera comenzado a reemplazarlo en su mente por el hombre atractivo que trajo a cenar a su hermanita y que preocupadamente se acercó a preguntar si se encontraba bien. Además se lamio 3 veces los labios y en ninguna ocasión te volteo a ver. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué tenía sed? –conteste impedida a decir de nuevo la verdad.

—Sig-ni-fi-ca que yo le guste, y habiendo perdido ya una oportunidad de ligar, esta vez se cercioraría de conseguir al menos mi número falso. –su voz sonó amarga al pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello hubiera ocurrido-. Cuando una persona del sexo opuesto se lame los labios viéndote a los ojos mientras tú estás hablando, eso significa que se siente atraída sexualmente hacia ti, y está pensando en besarte.

—También puede ser que tenía los labios resecos. –me aferre con fuerza a mi teoría. Cada vez más sin darme cuenta, me daba permiso de no reprimirme absolutamente nada.

—Ella no estaba comiendo –apunto-, y además bebía un san francisco, que es una bebida refrescante por la mezcla cítrica de jugo de limón y naranja. El lenguaje corporal lo es todo, además, ya no tenía labial en su boca, por lo que instintivamente mojo sus labios para hacerlos parecer apetecibles frente a mí.

Me mantuvo la vista y cruzó las largas manos sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a través de sus largas pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro en indicio de una sonrisa invicta.

Por supuesto, me convenció más por la sonrisa que por la explicación. —¿Cómo puedes fijarte en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo? Yo apenas logre darme cuenta de tus intenciones al arrastrarme hasta ahí.

—Tengo un don.

No le rebatí, después de todo aparte de ser el amor de mi vida, él sería mi mentor. —Definitivamente tienes un don… -estuve de acuerdo.

—Entonces ¿Confiarás en mí? –se cruzó de piernas de forma elegante.

—Lo haré… -conteste mientras observaba como la chica seguía con los ojos posados en Yaten.

.

.

**Yaten Kou.**

.

.

—Pero antes que nada, debo saber algo…

—¿Hay condiciones? –pregunto ella, mientras sorbía de su refresco que parecía no terminarse nunca.

Yo, enarque una ceja en respuesta.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto. –musite de forma elocuente-. Pero esta noche solo te haré una sola.

—Mmm… sé amable. –suplico con algo de temor.

Una vez que ella accedió, negué con la cabeza dejándole claro que no lo haría, de todas formas ella ya había aceptado contestar, por lo que no tenía caso negociar.

Así procedí sin contemplarlo. —¿La razón por la que estás haciendo todo esto, se debe al chico de hace momento? -su rostro se crispó ante mi requisa, pero se las arregló para mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

Su sonrisa aunque torcida me confirmo que todo se debía a un hombre, a ese payaso de Andrew específicamente. Aquello me enfado. ¿Ella podía ser realmente idiota?

—¡No lo entiendo! –admití enojado-. Digo, sabes que es un mujeriego y además ya fuiste rechazada por él sospecho que más de una vez. No tendrás la estúpida idea de querer cambiarlo, ¿O sí? –inquirí con desdén.

Intente mantener la expresión calma, pero algo que no podía pasar de alto, era que la gente fuera además de estúpida, masoquista.

—No se trata de eso. –comenzó a explicar-. El amor nos impulsa a querer ser una mejor persona para esa otra persona especial, tú lo dijiste hace rato, no se trata de cambiar, "Se trata de desechar lo que evidentemente no está funcionando" ¿No es así?

¡Touché!

Aquello me regreso el buen humor. Ella tenía un punto, _mi_ punto, así de fácil y sencillo me fue fácil responder.

—¡Vaya realmente te aprendiste eso de memoria! ¡Eh! ¡Ok, te ayudaré!

Parafrasearme de manera tan correcta tiene mérito.

—¿Sabes cachorro? ¡Admiro tu perseverancia! Y si estás tan decidida entonces te ayudaré, no será una misión fácil te lo aseguro –tampoco haré falsas promesas-, pero lo hare por 3 cosas. 1. Porque te lo prometí, y siempre cumplo mis promesas. 2. Porque parece entretenido.

—¿Y tres?

—En cuanto a la tercera razón… bueno, estate atenta en las próximas veces para conocer la respuesta.

Ella curvo una de las comisuras de la boca al esbozar una genuina sonrisa de excitación.

—Entonces ¿tenemos un trato? –estaba casi seguro de que ella sacaría de su pequeño bolso un contrato para que lo firmara, pero no sucedió.

—¡Puedes llamarlo así! –ella intento no liberar un grito emocionado mordiéndose el puño de la mano con fracasado disimulo.

¡Daba igual! Ella era mala mentirosa, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que darle por su lado era más divertido que desenmascararla. Me pregunto ¿Hasta dónde era ella capaz de llegar con tal de defender su honor?

—Entonces creo que va siendo hora de irnos. –miré mi reloj para dejarle claro que habíamos tomado tiempo de más-. Pero antes ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?

El cachorro puso los ojos más ingenuos y desorientados que le había visto. Pero pareció hallar una respuesta con agilidad.

—Que si un hombre no me llama después de salir con él es porque no le intereso y no debo esperarlo. –para mi asombro, ella respondió cabalmente, aun cuando pensé saldría con una gansada como era su costumbre.

Pero antes… las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Bueno… obviamente yo salí contigo hoy y te llamaré mañana por trabajo así que hazme un favor y no comiences a escribir mi nombre en tu libreta.

—¡No lo haré!

¡Rayos! porqué tiene que responder tan rápido cuando siempre tarda una eternidad para hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura? –inquirí acercando mi cuerpo hacia ella.

Paso saliva y se encogió de hombros. —Si… –afirmo, más su voz se quebró de forma ridícula.

Desistí de todo intento de probarle lo contrario, al menos por esta noche…

Era la cosa más extraña. Ella vestida uhmm… decentemente, yo arreglado para conquistar. Ella y yo en la misma mesa, charlando de temas románticos sin una pizca de intenciones románticas entre nosotros y sin ver a nadie más. Ambos teníamos claro que no era una cita, yo no la iría a dejar a su casa ni me despediría de ella con uno de mis mejores besos, habíamos llegado separados y nos iríamos así.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que ella no era incomoda, era fácil hablar con ella, jamás había estado sentado con una mujer por más de 2 horas sin insinuarle o que ella me insinuara llevarla la cama. Así que esto era lo más parecido a una relación de negocios entre un hombre y una mujer, se sentía bien… Al final la idea de adoptarla cruzo nuevamente por mi mente.

.

.

* * *

**¡Feliz aniversario de no actualizar! **

*música folklórica de celebración*

¿Es curioso como siempre prometo actualizar rápido y nunca lo cumplo? ¿A que tengo el record no? Así que esta vez no lo haré… *Y así es como se hace el cinismo XD* ¡Pero vamos! Al menos lo sigo intentando. Y es que a lo largo de este año cortísimo han pasado muchas cosas que me lo han impedido. 1. Falta de inspiración. 2. Aburrimiento. 3. Falta de inspiración. 4. Demasiados doramas que ver. 5. Falta de inspiración. 6. Problemas ajenos que me absorben. 7. dotación de crisis existenciales anuales. 8. Ya mencione ¿Falta de inspiración?

¡Pero aquí sigo, y lanzando señales de humo desde mi isla desierta! Les hice un capi larguísimo, espero que hayan tomado mi consejo de leerlo en varios días o que de plano hayan decidido no perder su tiempo con esto, lo más cercano a un pobre intento de sacar actualización.

Y bueno en sí el capitulo por si mismo como bien dice el titulo fue un capi confuso, porque ambos protas experimentan algo que les es extraño y ajeno a lo que estan acostumbrados; por un lado Mina signifca para Yaten salirse de su acostumbrado autocontrol y un esfuerzo sobrehumano por adquirir aquello que pierde cuando esta con ella. En cambio Yaten para Mina representa un esfuerzo extraordinario de adquirir autocontrol, una tarea realmente dificil para nuestra rubia revoltosa. Confuso ¿No? Pero ya veremos a donde lleva todo esto, ahora que Andrew representa para él un rival para su amado ego.

Y ojo…. ¿Realmente Yaten ya se enamoró de ella? No porque Mina sea extraña a todo lo que él conoce, significa que él ya cayó eh… El amor es mucho más que eso.

Y finalmente, *ya estoy con un ojo cerrado, y el otro comienza a ver borroso*.

¡Gracias por ser fieles, sobre todo cuando esto no ha salido del todo bien! Pero es que no les miento en estos últimos meses he sentido la responsabilidad de actualizar, pero cuando no hay inspiración o demasiadas cosas absorbentes por otros lados, nomás no se puede hacer magia chicas.

En fin, esto salió, quizás se decepcionen un poco quizás no tanto, tuve que releerme el fic y ver qué hacer, porque realmente para ser sincera, me he perdido en mis historias y me está costando demasiado sacarlas adelante. Bueno creo que eso es más que obvio ja ja.

Gracias miles y totales a las personas que han estado pendientes de este fic. ¡Niñas las adoro! De verdad que me gustaría consentirlas tanto y actualizar cada semana, pero para ser sincera escribir me cuesta mucho a mí, no es una habilidad innata ni algo con lo que despierte y ya. Me lleva más tiempo colocar mis ideas en letras y descripciones. Así que créanme que valoro demasiado cada review que dejan.

Mil gracias a: **Ashamed Kawaii (siempre presente amiga eh), Tsukinodiamante, Diiva, Katabrecteri, amafle, strawberygirls, usagi13chiba, Sol Bronte, srita. Rossy Kou, Tachikawa de ishida, TOMOYOSEI, mitsuko2000, Violetita, chibiusa2009, Akane moon stars (mi querida Naty hermosa), Shiru Chiba, sakurita16, natsch, elita trish, So bunny, diKOU, mayilu, Ms Kou, Noelli, lolita18, nuevamente Juli (lectora que me molesta x face), Kaleigh More, nessie Black10.**

Y bien ¿Cuál es su impresión final de este bodrio? ¡Comenten, critiquen! ¡Me interesa leerlas igual!

Besotes, y hasta la próxima señal de humo que esperemos no sea tan larga.


End file.
